EN OTRA VIDA
by robin-chuan
Summary: Dos seres predestinados a estar juntos; Decían los antiguas griegos que cuando venimos al mundo somos dos entidades una femenina y otra masculina y que al llegar a mundo terrenal se separan desde entonces nuestro destino es buscar nuestra otra mitad esto es el origen de las almas gemelas!
1. Sentimientos reprimidos

**En otra vida!**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

**SENTIMIENTOS REPRIMODOS**

Dicen que los verdaderos amantes saben dar la vida el uno por el otro pero cuando uno de ellos empieza a sentir odio que sucederá?...

Una promesa rota, un corazón herido las decisiones tomadas tuvieron sus consecuencias y el destino no da nuevas oportunidades.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que todo había quedado dicho, él se convirtió en un hombre muy rico y famoso después de su exitosa carrera futbolística en la NFL como uno de los jugadores más fuertes sobre el emparrillado ,mejor jugador del equipo San Antonio y ganador del reconocimiento de MVP por 3 años seguidos considerado uno de los mejores inversionistas de su propia compañía (especializada en construir armamento militar ) un completo as en los negocios y en el deporte que tanto ama casi más que a su propia vida .

Un completo prodigio a su corta edad de 28 años ya contaba con un impresionante curricilum que dejaría babeando a cualquier universitario después de ya haber conseguido lo inalcanzable el , llegaba a sobrepasar su propio limite al alcanzar metas que para cualquiera significaría algo imposible el hombre era conocido a nivel mundial por lo tanto era constantemente asechado por prensa y papartsizz cuestionado por muchos pero sobre todo perseguido por las mujeres más poderosas y hermosas del mundo y con esa cuenta bancaria y enzima el carisma y ese atractivo que dejan pensando los años no pasan ébano en la cúspide de su adultez un hombre que conserva esa mirada asesina, su cuerpo tan bien esculpido que dejaría envidioso a un celoso Miguel Ángel cualquiera aria lo que fuera para estar con él .

Ya no tenía ningún problema que le quitara el sueño ni por el cual preocuparse pues ,se encuentra en la sima de sus propios sueños y si surgiera cualquier inconveniente siempre estaba su muy apreciable libreta del mal con la cual no dudaría en quitar a cualquier estorbo en su camino las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado desde que dejo de ser ese niño debilucho que se colaba por la parte trasera de la base militar, ese niño que lloraba todas las noches por su madre ese niño que no conoció el amor de su padre, y el que aunque por un corto periodo se convirtió en el hombre más patético sobre este planeta solo por esa mujer …..

EPOCA ACTUAL

En la famosa ciudad donde nunca duermes (NY) eso es más que una realidad para nuestro diabólico demonio…

Descansando después de una fiesta salvaje sus ojos se hacen pesados dejándose llevar, que se su mente empiece a conciliar el sueño tan lenta y profundamente de pronto empieza a caer dentro de sus propios recuerdos…..

Puede observar su rostro tan hermoso su delicada piel blanca ,esos ojos azules que si el no pudiera fingir tan bien seguro ella lo notaria , el como hace que su piel se erice ,como la temperatura de su cuerpo comienza a elevarse tan furiosamente dentro de él que su cerebro explotaría cual granada sobre el campo de batalla , lentamente va perdiendo el control besado sus labios que saben a miel y van traspasando el límite de su rostro llegando hasta el cuello pasar por su clavícula darle placer a su boca con ese exquisito sabor que traspira su piel llegando hasta sus pechos, embriagado por tanta lujuria que no cabe en su ser tocarla para hacerla sentir para que elle sepa que él es el único y el dueño de ella recorrer con su pecadora lengua hasta el último rincón de ese ser tan perfecto que nadie se atreva a siquiera pensar que pude arrebatársela para que ella este siempre con él..

Sonido del teléfono de hiruma

H-Que diablos? quién demonios llama a estas horas?

Hiruma despierta esta entre las sabanas la luz de la luna que se cuela por ese gran ventanal que ocupa el tamaño de la habitación se refleja en su piel, sus ojos poco a poco van acostumbrándose se encuentra entre lo que parece una tersa y bien torneada pierna y los brazos de alguien más acorralándolo parece estar de mal humor y no es por la llamada inoportuna ni la situación en la que se encuentra más bien es ese recuerdo que hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos , empuja a las chicas que se encontraban muy cómodas, para poder pasar y llegar hasta su teléfono.

H-quien carajo es?

Musashi-que genio parece que nunca vas a cambiar

H-que diablos es lo que quieres?

M-valla si me reconociste a pesar que no aviamos hablado en bastante tiempo

H- ya me vas a decir o cuelgo

M- está bien ok espero no estarte interrumpiendo algo importante y por eso estas tan enfadado

H-con un demonio be al grano jodido viejo

M- quería saber si asistirías al evento que está organizando nuestra querida ex porrista de los devil bats parece que va a ser una gran reunión de ex alumnos

H-porque yo asistiría a un evento tan ridículo como ese

M- vamos hiruma ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos hemos visto no crees que sería divertido ver en que nos hemos convertido después de 10 años o es acaso po..

H-ni te atrevas a mencionar eso

M-hiruma por favor eso paso hace años crees que siquiera alguien recuerde

H- dije que te callaras jodido viejo o quieres que te mande a matar a estas horas y creme tengo contactos en Pittsburhg

Hiruma menciona esto pues tanto como él y unos cuantos mas ex compañeros son miembros de los equipos que existen en la NFL.(MUSASHI, Steelers)

M- está bien como digas te prometí que no te volvería a mencionar lo de aquella noche

H-pero aun así sigues hablando

M-solo te informo que kurita y yo pensamos ir realmente queremos ver a todos hable con zusuna y parece ser que ella no va a asistir así que no hay de qué preocuparse

H-YO NO ME PRECUPO por esas ridiculeces aun así es raro la jodida porrista después de toda era inseparable

M-pues yo no lo sé al parecer ella tampoco ha tenido mucha comunicación y se dejaron de ver por bastante tiempo

H-mensaje recibido

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hiruma cuelga el teléfono sin siquiera dar una respuesta

H-jodido viejo te dije que dejaras de fastidiar

Da media vuelta no quiere volver a esa cama por lo menos hasta que deje de estar invadida por esas modelos , llega hasta donde parece ser una habitación llena de libros , trofeos, un piano unos muy cómodos sillones negro y pinturas exclusivas adornando las paredes se sienta en uno de ellos apoya su espalda en el respaldo y dando un gran suspiro siente esa molestia igual que ese día ..

H- diablos hiruma ya supéralo (arrojando contra la pared ese lujoso florero que se encontraba enfrente de él)nada va a cambiar lo que paso (visualizando su escritorio donde se encontraba una caja con un poco de polvo en ella y sobre el escritorio parecen ser documentos poco a poco se va acercando como si una parte de él no quisiera llegar a ese maldito escritorio pero otra parte este tan desesperadamente deseosa de volver a ver , luchando contra el mismo tomo entre sus dedos una de ellas la observa tan detenidamente captando cada detalle de esta como si en años no la hubiera visto como si hubiera estado dormido tanto tiempo,)maldición ya había matado esos estúpidos recuerdos tst( por ese recuerdo tenía que salir justo ahora que estaba tan bien su mirada empieza a cambiar comienza a verse como cuando realmente quería hacerle daño a alguien y más específico a quien estaba observando en ese momento el odio que sus pupilas transmitían era tan intenso que sus manos comenzaron a arrugar el papel que sostenían y en un momento de cólera toma todo lo que hay en el escritorio y lo arroja al fuego de la chimenea viendo cómo se consumía , poco a poco las cenizas de esos papeles empiezan volar dentro de esas llamas ardientes, no deja de mirar con el ceño fruncido y el fuego que se refleja en sus ojos) maldición no voy a volver a pasar por esto no yo ya no siento lo mismo ahora ella es lo que más odio en este planeta ya no me interesa lo que pueda pasarle ya no soy esa basura que estaba tan obsesionado con esa cursi idea se acabó hace 10 años me quitaste todo no me quitaras lo último que me queda (sale de tan furioso que empuja al suelo a una de esas sexys amantes que había despertado con ese escándalo que hace un momento había hecho sin importarle pasa como si nada como si esa chica ya había sido usada y ya no valía nada se dirige sin voltear atrás hacia el ascensor llegando hasta el garaje encontrando su Impala 77 color negro abordándolo y conduciéndolo a toda velocidad por las calles de Manhattan con esa mirada de odio gravado en sus ojos y las ultimas cenizas en el fuego consumiendo la imagen de una dulce chica vestida de animadora con ese rubor en sus mejillas desvaneciéndose por el intenso odio de esas llamas.

Flasback

Después de 10 años ni por un momento le había pasado por su cabeza un solo pensamiento de ella ni uno solo hasta ese día en ese momento en el que todo se fue a la mierda ..

Jeames hokinsgss siempre procura madrugar pues su jefe era un tanto estricto con respecto al tiempo pues una de las principales razones por las que lo habían empleado era precisamente esa y es que en este trabajo tenía que permanecer despierto 18 horas seguidas entre arreglar asuntos corporativos con socios de la empresa ,pendientes de oficina , encargarse de una agenda realmente ocupada de un ex jugador famoso que tenía que aparecer en entrevistas de tv y programas de la radio el trabajo que realizaba era titánico pero la paga y el poder estar cerca de una súper estrella como lo era Hiruma Yoichi lo valían.

Llega temprano al lujoso departamento directo hacia donde el supone que se encuentra su hiperactivo jefe justamente lo encuentra realizando esos ejercicios que solo una estrella de la NFL pude realizar.

JH- señor buen día en que puedo servirle

Hiruma como siempre sin interés alguno en el hombre frente a el se toma su tiempo para contestar

H-ya sacaste la basura

Tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor

JH- se refiere a las señoritas en su habitación

H-como dije ya lo hiciste

JH-en este preciso momento se están retirando

Y le entrega un café americano de estarboocks

H-que tenemos en la agenda?

Tomando un sorbo de su café y haciendo un gesto desagradadle al sentir el sabor del café en sus papilas gustativas (y no es que después de tantos años tomando café ahora le venga desagradando es solo que cierta persona lo sabía preparar como a él le gusta pero el por supuesto se sigue negando a este echo)

Jh- señor tenemos una entrevista a las 10:00am en la televisora de E!, más tarde una conferencia en la radio y a las 3:30pm una junta con los socios, a las 5:00pm tiene una reunión con el secretario de defensa para la comercialización del nuevo armamento y a las 9:30pm hay una fiesta en casa de Robert ( por supuesto es cierta estrella de cine que da vida a cierto hombre de metal todo un socialite nuestro demonio no jijiji)

H-confirma todas mis asistencias acepto la junta es demasiado aburrido ir con esa bola de bolsas arrugadas y viejas que lo único que saben hacer es cacarear

JH- pero señor ya lo ha pospuesto barias veces

Hiruma lo mira como si lo fuera a asesinar

Sale de su gimnasio para dirigirse a su habitación pero al salir se encuentra con una de esas chicas con las que había pasado la noche anterior

Chica- hola yoichi

Hablando de una forma muy sensual y con escasa ropa cubriendo su cuerpo una joven que parece ser una modelo la chica realmente hermosa , de tés morena con ojos azules largas piernas pechos grandes y apenas una visible y estrecha cintura sale de la habitación de nuestro galán,

H- no dijiste que ya avías sacado la basura

JH- si señor lo siento mucho enseguida lo hare

Ch-te estaba esperando yoichi creí que querías mi teléfono

H- ya acabe contigo largo

Ch-es enserio solo me utilizaste para satisfacerte y ahora me echas así como así y dices que me largue eres un verdadero idiota

La chica da media vuelta y toma de inmediato sus cosa y sale como si el mismísimo diablo la estuviera persiguiendo y por el camino a la salida sigue echando pestes de él.

JH-lo siento señor no se repetirá

H-más vale

Y entra su habitación toma una relajante ducha, para cuando el sale de esta su asistente ya la tiene preparado su desayuno que pospuesto el no preparo si no su chef personal , un huevos escalfados su jugo de naranja y otra bien abastecida taza de café esta bes preparada por su chef que aunque no era lo mejor definitivamente superaba al de su asistente , con el estómago lleno ya estaba listo para su agitado día de labores , llegaron por ellos en su lujosa limosina para dirigirse al primer sitio , el día transcurrió normal llegaron a su oficina, había cumplido con apenas unos compromisos cuando recibió la llamada.

JH- señor tiene una llamada desde Japón

Hiruma un poco extrañado ya que todos los que conocía se encontraban residiendo en estados unidos

H-quién es?

JH-parece que es kioya hihashi

De una manera un poco sorprendido decide ignorarlo

H-cuelga di que no me interesa

JH-señor parece que es sobre su padre dice que es urgente

H-ya sé que es de mi padre conozco el nombre de todo sus jodidos empleados dame el maldito teléfono

H-que es lo que quiere ahora el jodido viejo otro préstamo

KH- primero que nada joven hiruma lamento darle estas noticias por teléfono pero en este preciso momento es importante que usted sepa que su pare Hiruma Yuya a muerto el día de hoy perece que fue un ataque al corazón lo siento mucho

Hiruma no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro pero sin duda la noticia había afectado su forma de actuar

H-está bien dije que no me interesa

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Solo mira al suelo sin decir una sola palabra sale la oficina sin mirar a nadie solo pronuncio unas pocas palabras

H-cansela todos los pendientes ahora no estoy de humor

JH- pero señor tenemos mucho trabajo

H- dije que no

se dirige al estacionamiento donde está su auto y se encamina a casa no sabía cómo debía sentirse él estaba muerto , no sentía tristeza ni siquiera un poco más bien era alivio ya que ese hombre había echo sufrir mucho a la única persona que había amado en su vida esa única persona que realmente estuvo para él y que por culpa de ese miserable había muerto definitivamente no sentía tristeza cuando por fin llego se acostó en ese fino sillón que tenía en su sala y cuando por fin empezaba a conciliar el sueño su celular sonó des controlablemente pero no contesto lo dejo sonando pero parece que su asistente era realmente persistente y no tenía miedo de morir

H-parece que no entendiste verdad

JH-lo lamento mucho señor en verdad pero esto es importante el asistente de su padre volvió a llamar y me a pedio que le preguntara si usted tenia los documentos del testamento pues parece que están teniendo problemas con encontrarlos

H-carajo solo por esa estupidez me hablaste te juro que si vuelves a hacerlo te asesinare

Cuelga el teléfono con gran ira casi lo destruye en el instante estaba realmente furioso pero inconscientemente comienza a pensar en ello recuerda que antes de marcharse de Japón su padre le entrego un sobre aunque el estada renuente a aceptarlo lo tomo para poder irse recordó cuando llego a estados unidos guardo todas esas basuras en una caja no quería volver saber nada de aquello que se encontraba reprimido dentro de su armario definitivamente no quería volver a pasar por ello era innecesario no le preocupaba en absoluto su supuesta herencia pero sentía curiosidad por una pertenencia de su madre algo que olvido en Japón antes de irse ese anillo de compromiso que aunque no era una joya valuada en millones era importante porque le perteneció a ella así sin más se levantó con mucho desgane para aproximarse al lugar en donde tenía los supuestos papeles no recordaba a ciencia cierta si realmente los había puesto en ese lugar pero aun así revisaría comenzó con las cajas pequeñas pero no allá el objeto deseado ya muy fatigado y cansado de buscar se había quitado el saco y desabrochando unos cuantos botones de la camisa nota que muy a la esquina se encuentra una caja parece ser la última está cubierta de cinta y polvo que le provoca un estornudo en el momento en el que la movió parece ser que nadie había limpiado ese armario en años comienza a quietar la enredada cinta sin imaginarse lo que se iba a encontrar en esa caja ni pandora tuvo que sufrir tanto cuando abrió su caja pero para el seguro seria el fin , al momento de cargar la caja todo su contenido cae directamente al suelo por la parte más desgastada de su recipiente varios documentos terminan regados por todo el lugar comienza a levantarlos nota que son estrategias para diferentes juegos estaban ahí las estrategias de cuando jugaron contra las esfinges de taiyu ,contra seibu, naga, e incluso el último juego que tuvo con la universidad de oujo donde casi pierde su valiosa oportunidad para entrar a la NFL la mirada de hiruma comienza ha asarse un tanto nostálgica por el vago recuerdo de lo que le aconteció en ese partido comienza a levantar todos sus documentos para llevarlos a un lugar donde pueda leerlos más minuciosamente ya bien instalado en su escritorio comienza a leerlos pero le llama la atención ese inseparable libreta negra que siempre lo acompaño en tantas fechoría una leve sonrisa de maldad se hace presente en sus labios no puede evitar ojear el susodicho libro recuerda como hizo sufrir a más de uno en sus años de instituto cada hoja amenazas para medio Japón va recorrido con la vista cada una de las amenazas que tenía pendientes encuentra nombres conocidos jumonji koji , togano shouso , kuroki kouji, jodido mono , inclusive sena kobayacawa no pude evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada pero ese feliz momento es interrumpido por ese pequeño desvió que asieron sus ojos era ese su nombre no puede ser

H- que que es esto que idiota escribe su nombre en su propio libro de amenazas

Hay algo peculiar en esto esa no es su letra esta

H-letra es cursiva y además está en ingles que quien que es lo que dice

_**Hiruma yoichi ama a anezaki mamori**_

Sus ojos de asombro casi salen de sus orbes , no podía estar equivocado esa letra le pertenecía a ella sin duda era la dueña , no avía equivocación se percata que algo cae de entre las hojas de su libre es ella es ella no había pensado en eso , lo había tenido enterrado en el fondo de su corazón tanto tiempo que no pudo evitar entristecer su rostro , levanta esa fotografía es de cuando la jodida patines hizo que se vistiera de porrista la mira con unos ojos de inmensa tristeza pero de inmediato se recupera mueve la cabeza como queriendo despabilarse un poco más y se hubiera sonrojado la vuelve a dejar donde estaba revisa de donde salió encuentra su nombre

_**Mamori anezaki adicta a los pastelillos de crema y come sin parar también perdidamente enamorada de hiruma yoichi**_

Hiruma nuevamente vuelve a sorprenderse pero su mirada se torna asesina y arroja sin piedad esa libreta como queriendo arrancar cada hoja y destrozarla hasta que no quede nada toma su teléfono

HJ- si señor dígame

H-confirma mi asistencia a esa fiesta

BBBBBBBBBBB

Sale de esa habitación dejando un desastre a su paso empujando la puerta detrás de el dirigiéndose a su recamara tomar una larga ducha y prepararse para llegar a esa fiesta sus pensamientos estaban divagando entre lo que había sucedido entre los dos en aquella época parecía un sueño mientras el agua de la regadera recorría su cuerpo barias imágenes venían a su mente era de noche se sentía el frio en sus manos la lluvia empapaba su ropa caía tal diluvio las gotas de agua borraban la expresión de dolor que tenía en su rostro y las evidentes lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos apenas podía sostener su cuerpo apenas su corazón no lo traiciono y se lanzó a rogarle suplicarle que no se fuera observando como ella se alejaba de el tomada de la mono de otro sujeto los pasos se escuchaban en el pavimento sus puños a punto de sangrar por la cólera que sentía en ese preciso momento de todas las personas que podían apuñalarlo por la espalda ella era lo único seguro que tenía era lo único en lo que el siempre confió y ,,,,, sin darse cuenta el ya se encontraba en esa fiesta como había llegado ni siquiera lo noto pero estaba ya en el living siendo guiado por un par de escoltas muy atractivas

Invitado-he y hiruma como estas saludado por varios compañeros de equipo y otras tantas figuras de cine pero una parte de el seguía desconectada solo dirigía la mirada asia donde escuchaba su nombre asentía con un leve movimiento de su whisky en su mano parecía un zombi entre tantos vivos esa fiesta se estaba yendo al caño hasta que la encontró a la próxima súper top model de el año Gia

G- que tal cariño ase tanto que no nos vemos (sin duda toda una top model piernas largas piel blanca , ojos azules ,cabello marrón, hermoso cutis parecida a cierta persona NO)

H-mas del que yo hubiera querido

G- entonces nos vamos

H- esta bien dejándose llevar por sus seductores labios rojos

G-puedo llevar a una amiga conmigo yoichi

H- has lo que quieras te espero en el estacionamiento

G- ahí nos vemos dando un beso muy cerca de sus labios hiruma sin pronunciar otra palabra se dirige asia el estacionamiento mientras llama a su asistente

H-despídeme de todos

JH-si señor (otra vez nos quedamos a media fiesta ese tipo es mi ídolo como consigue chicas tan rápido)

Ya en casa de hiruma como si nada las chicas comienzan a quitarle la ropa a hiruma acariciando y besando sus fuertes pectorales el acariciando a la chica que más parecido le daba era inexplicable su actitud la besaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar esa misma noche la chica casi se desmallaba del intenso deseo que le hiso sentir con ese beso era la primera vez que lo así de esa forma tan apasionadamente tan sensual, tomando entre sus manos sus bien definidas caderas cierra sus ojos para poder apreciar mejor lo que ya estaba tatuado en sus pupilas imaginando la ultima vez que la toco , el ultimo beso, la ultima ves que la tubo entre sus sabanas esa mujer que había sido su perdición un adictivo Visio que ni 10 años de rehabilitación le pudieron ayudar para superar su obsesión

H- mamori con un profundo suspiro deja sonar su nombre entre sus labios difícilmente podía percibir su aroma pues después de 10 años era difícil desenterrar lo que con tanto trabajo le costo sepultar .

Oneshock

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB…..

Musashi ese idiota como pensé realmente no ha superado del todo para haber actuado así es que aún no ha podido olvidarla eres un completo idiota, mientras tanto un confundido hombre detiene su velos automóvil las luces del semáforo se reflejan en el parabrisas y solo pude mirar hacia enfrente pero su pensamiento sigue siendo robado por mamori…..3:55pm abre la puerta de su automóvil la noche se siente fría igual que en aquella ocasión no puede evitar traer de nuevo a su mente esos recuerdos tan frustrantes de su pasado desde que se fue de su vida no la avía necesitado había podido calentar su cama con el cuerpo de otras pero ahora que su recuerdo había regresado ya no podría volver a enterarla no de nuevo visualiza la luna que ilumina su figura permanece pensativo toma su teléfono y comienza a marcar

H-prepara el jet me voy a Japón

Que sucedió hace 10 años no se pierdan el próximo capítulo?


	2. Días de pasion

**En otra vida ****capitulo 2**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

_Primero que nada quiero decir que espero que disfruten esta historia de echo es el primer fanfic que publico así que perdonen si hay algunas incongruencias, en el primer capítulo no me di el tiempo para poder explicar o más bien decir cuál fue mi motivación para escribir esta historia de hiruma y mamori pero es una de las parejas que me a dejado más traumada (sin contar a Candy, y Sorata y Arashi) con una de las relaciones más complicadas del anime sentí que falto un poco pero entonces creo que te das cuenta que no sería un shonen no, así que decidí a ser mi versión shoujo y pues esto es lo que me salió , además e intentado descifrar la retorcida genialidad de hiruma pero sin duda tan solo el intentar es todo un reto el hombre no se sabe que rayos le pase por la cabeza pero espero estar seca y no defraudar a sus admiradoras , creo que todas queremos ver ese lado suyo que con tanto recelo se guarda y que solo una afortunada pudo ver espero sus dudas , aclaraciones , quejas , sugerencias , esperando que no sean muy duras . _

_A leer se a dicho_

**Días de pasión**

_10 años atrás__

Se escucha el timbre del teléfono celular

Mamori- Si esta bes que se te ofrece

Hiruma- trae tu culo inmediatamente aquí jodida manager

M-hiruma te lo advierto si sigues con tus majaderías te dejo plantado de nuevo como la semana pasada

H- ni se te ocurra

Hay jodida manager solo ben hay algo que quiero decirte en el pensamiento de hiruma

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

M-hiruma , hiruma , sigues hay no puede ser otra vez me la hizo que querrá tal vez otra estrategia sigue dejándole duda o debe ser que está nervioso por esa prueba que va a hacer con los de la NFL sin duda está cumpliendo sus sueños

Heeyyy mamori-nee

M- aaaaa que tal hola suzuna

S- como estas te extrañe

M- yo también esta vez pasaste mucho tiempo con sena no es así

S- no pude evitarlo cuando quería irme simplemente me costaba demasiado dejarlo

M- ya veo pero como le esta yendo he escuchado que es todo un prodigio en notredeme

S- si así es pero al principio parecía que se iba a repetir la misma historia que con yamato –kun pero parece que sus compañeros al fin se acostumbraron a él y ahora es una de sus principales armas del equipo

M- que bien me alegro mucho y te agradezco que estés con el

S-por favor mamo-nee no tienes que siquiera mencionarlo como su novia es mi deber estar con el

M-muy bien me alegro que tenga una novia tan linda

S- por cierto nuestro demoniaco Quaterback por fin tuvo el valor de confesarse o todavía sigue negándose a los hechos

M-por favor suzuna hiruma y yo solo somos amigos no tenemos ese tipo de relación

S-mamo-nee como puedes decir eso se be que los dos mueren por estar juntos desde el instituto era como si no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro

M- si claro como no siempre pasándola peleando

S- si era un amor raro pero a fin de cuentas era amor lo transpiraban en todas sus batallas ahora vas negarlo mamo-nee

M-de seguro si hiruma escuchara esto ya estuviera carcajeándose como siempre

Yo ya me resigne no voy a interferir en sus sueños son muy importantes para el estoy segura de que si fuéramos el uno para el otro ya estuviéramos juntos desde hace años

S- si claro todavía sigue tomando el camino más fácil y que mejor que la negación

M-mejor hablemos de otra cosa

S-pero

Está bien mamo-ne solo porque pusiste esa cara lo dejare por la paz pero si ese tonto no se pone las pilas de seguro alguien más va a notarla y se la llevara de su lado

M-anda mejor dime como vas en el instituto ya es tu último año no es así

La conversación siguió la chica comenta que sus estudios van bien a pesar de que a tomado varios días para estar alado de Sena planea entrar a enma el año siguiente para poder estar más cerca del el ya que una futura estrella del fútbol no podía despegársele pues cualquiera trataría de quitárselo

S-y tu mamo-ne que tal vas supongo que debe ser realmente difícil esa profesión que elegiste pero de seguro con hiruma y agon cerca de ti no será nada fácil defenderlos no es así

M- sin duda alguna creí que sería bueno estudiar medicina pero lo pensé mejor y creo que estudiar para llegar a ser una buena abogada realmente sería un mejor reto ademas estoy segura de que lo utilizare más de lo que yo me imagino jiijijij

S- ni lo dudes con esos dos cerca todo se pude esperar

M-claro, ciento que en cualquier momento me llamaran de la cárcel para ir a sacarlos o negociar esos tratos inescrupulosos de hiruma pero desde el principio les advertí que si eran realmente culpables los dejaría pudrirse en prisión sobre todo a agon

Hahaha como siempre esa actitud justiciera de mamo-ne no pude faltar no quisiera vérmelas con ella en algún juicio sobre todo cuando defiende a alguien que quiere, si por sena se enfrentó a los peores demonios que hemos conocido (hiruma y agon en su típica imagen de chicos malos)no sé cómo le ira a alguien desconocido de seguro no tendrá piedad alguna

S-espera espera que hay de you-niii

M- bueno las dos sabemos que por lo regular ase sus tratos chuecos pero jamás me llamaría para ayudarlo con eso y después de todo el no actúa sin pensar bien en lo que va hacer así que no me preocupo mucho por eso

S- si tienes razón creo que es ese tipo de persona que protege a los demás sin que nadie lo sepa verdad

M-asintiendo con la cabeza mmm

S- o lo siento tengo que irme mamo-ne espero platicar contigo pronto

M-si claro nos veremos después

Mamori se apresura al igual que su amiga pues también se le asia tarde para llegar con su impaciente amigo aunque una parte de ella seguía pensando en lo que le había comentado y es que era más que obvio lo que sentían los dos estaban locos si seguían negando lo que realmente sentían después de lo que habían pasado juntos recuerda como en la final del juego contra los Alexander cundo por fin habían realizado su sueño de ganar en la crismas bowl , lo que paso esa noche aún sigue resonando en su piel la primera vez que estuvo con alguien ese momento en el que se convirtió en una mujer jamás podría borrarlo de su mente la forma en la que los dos se amaron aunque no pronunciaran una sola palabra solo se amaron pero todo se convirtió en calabaza cuando el día llego y decidieron que no era forma en la debían estar y desde entonces ninguno de los dos hemos tocado el tema pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado y sobre todo que actué como si nunca hubiera pasado ,como si lo que sintiera en ese momento fuera solo un absurdo capricho y nada más quería ser tan fuerte como él y poder seguir con su vida pero innegablemente está enamorada del … por fin va llegando alo que parece la sede del equipo Saikiodai un edificio que difícilmente se comparaba con el de los devil bats pero igualmente muy acogedor por dentro aunque sobresalían un par de cosas que no iban con un club deportivo y es que estaban por demás esa mesa de villar y ese mini bar alguna que otra excentricidad de su capitán finalmente entra a su oficina donde podemos apreciarlo con esa inseparable laptop y por su puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento ..

H-jodida manager sí que te tomaste tu tiempo verdad

M-no fue tanto tiempo de seguro hubiera llegado antes si no me hubieras hablado así

H-es para no perder la costumbre

M-heee (ni los hermanos jaja hubieran sonado mejor ) cual es la urgencia (acercándose a la cafetera y prepararle su taza de café que lo relajaba lo suficiente como para no pelear demasiado con ella ya que siempre que le serbia esa taza de café una parte del lucia como si ese pequeño detalle significara mucho)

H- hay unos videos de último momento que me acaban de llegar y necesitan ser analizados

M-solo por eso me marcaste estaba a punto de llegar a mi apartamento, quería estudiar un poco y mañana tengo algo pendiente

H-hablas de ese tío al que estaban extorsionado

M-si hiruma parece que encontraron al responsable y mañana tengo que estar en la corte alas 8:00am

H-ese tipo es hombre muerto kekeke

M- es enserio realmente crees que lo lograre es la primera vez que me dejan asistir un caso

H-no tengo la menor duda de seguro ese pobre diablo no sabe con quién se metió

M-hiruma

H- que

M- lo dices como si yo fuera la mala

H-no eres la mala eres el monstro de los biscochos que se especializa en cazar criminales

M- me rindo dejemos eso por cierto por que un sigues aquí que no tienes trabajo mañana por tu asiste oí que mañana tienes un día muy atareado

H-no es nada que no pueda manager

M-por supuesto aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que estés inventando esas armas ni siquiera por que se una de tus especialidades sabes para que las van a utilizar no es así

H-eso me tiene sin cuidado las estoy exportando alguien que la sabe manejar no las estoy mandando a donde cualquier idiota pude adquirirlas

Para este punto hiruma era bastante rico su empresa era reconocida a nivel mundial aunque eso no era todo lo que quería pero estaba en camino

M-oye estas nervioso por la prueba

H-claro que no eso es pan comido

M-realmente crees eso no es que dude de ti pero en esa prueba no solo te evaluaran a ti también estará agon, yamato, taka, jumonji , iki(se acerca para dejarle su taza de café)

H-bueno ya basta no quiero que me sigas echando más porras

Hiruma la toma parece que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tomo un sorbo de café

M-por cierto sabes a quien me encontré de camino aquí

H-ya Salió por que llegaste tarde(mamori sin darle importancia a lo que le decía )

M-con suzuna acaba de llegar de Inglaterra estuvo con Sena y dice que le ha ido muy bien parece que al principio fue un poco difícil pero por fin terminaron aceptándolo dentro del equipo

H-claro que si el jodido enano ya no se puede considerar un simple jugador de americano está a punto de unirse con los profesionales (por eso es que no debo dormirme en mis laureles ese jodido de seguro ya tiene muchas oferta en puerta nadie deja pasar una oportunidad como esa)

M- también me conto que el próximo año entraría en enma para estar junto a Sena

H-kekeke parece que tu pequeño hermanito a crecido mucho no

M-si creo que así es al grado de que incluso los dos cruzan todo un continente para estar juntos realmente están muy enamorados (hiruma la mira con unos ojos algo sorprendidos pues parece que se sonrojo un poco al decir lo último)

H-oy jodida manager despierta parece que solo falta que las abejitas y flores de la primavera te afecten a ti también

M-mira quien lo dice (recuerda lo que le comento suzuna)

H-que diablos acaso me sabes algo o que

M-no claro que no hiruma-kun tu fuerte es la negación

H-que a qué demonios te estas refiriendo(la mira como si en ese momento realmente se fuera a irse de su vida y no la volvería a verla como en aquella ocasión la dejo que se fuera le dio todo un sermón, engañándola como usualmente asia pero esa vez ni siquiera el creyó en sus propias mentiras , pasar sufriendo todo el tiempo, fingir que no le hace falta ,seguirla con la mirada como si fuera un secuestrador, acosarla en su casa con una estúpida escusa ni él podía soportar tanto tenía que hacerlo era ahora o nunca)

M- a nada me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana revisare esos videos cuando llegue a casa(mamori tomo lo que se encuentra en esa bolso frente ella y se dirige a la puerta)

H-espera se te olvido algo (arrogándolo en sus manos)

M-que auch pero que es esto (lo mira con algo de sorpresa no es un objeto usual que se pierda en un club de futbol ) lo siento hiruma-kun pero no me pertenece

H-claro que si es tuyo te a pertenecido desde el día en que te conocí (acercándose peligrosamente hacia a ella)

M-pero esto es lo que creo que es ( la sorpresa se convierte en shock y no puede evitar las lágrimas en los ojos)

H-no no creo deje el pastelillo en mi otro pantalón (mirándola muy seria mente y directo a sus ojos tomando su rostro muy delicadamente , acercándola a sus labios)

M- no no detente por favor espera no entiendo esto es….(un beso no deja terminar la oración que salía de sus labios)

H-( la toma entre sus manos es algo que estaban deseando mutuamente acariciando su espalda acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella ,lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado saborear sus labios los labios de quien estuvo esperando los últimos años de su vida y de quien no dejaría ir de su lado)

M-(por fin logra romper ese tan apasionado beso que casi ase perderle el sentido)hiruma-kun por favor dime es esto lo que pienso no es una broma o alguno de tus juegos

H-creí que eras más lista ese objeto es algo que le perteneció a mi madre así que más vale que lo cuides o lo pagaras con tu vida (con una cara realmente seria)

M-pero tú me estas pidiendo(casi muere por la emoción apenas pierde pronunciar las palabras)

H-es más que obvio no voy dejarle el camino libre a cualquier bastardo para que te aleje de mi así que este es el único modo que idee para estar seguro de que eso jamás va a pasar

M-(con un poco de enojo en sus ojo y algo de rosa en sus mejillas)pero esta no es la forma en la que se piden las cosas y menos algo como esto ni siquiera hemos estado juntos desde aquella ocasión pero como estas tan seguro de que yo no me nega….

H-(nuevamente no permite que termine la frase y la toma de los hombros)pues ni creas que voy dejar que andes jugando a la novia con otro además no puedes negarte sabes que te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo además tengo mucho por donde arruí…

M-hahahahahaha (no cabía de la gracia que le estaban haciendo todas las cosa que le estaba diciendo su estómago comenzaba a doler)

H-que te sucede (estaba muy cabreado con esa mirada de asesino que le dirigía cualquiera se hubiera intimidado pero no paraba de reír)

M- hiruma-kun no yo..hihi yoichi te amo(con una mirada muy tierna que más clara que el mismo cielo imposible)

En su vida alguien pudo desarmarlo nadie había sido tan valiente para siquiera intentarlo pero ella en tan solo unos segundos podía quitar cualquier defensa en su camino lo acaricia en su mejilla y con ambas manos lo toma para dirigirlo a sus labios por primera vez no podía detener lo que sentía quería que sintiera cuanto lo amaba cuanto es que lo necesitaba el hombre que hacia que sus piernas tiemblen que sienta tantos escalofríos al mismo tiempo y por hombre que aria lo que fuera por besar nuevamente sus labios no paraba de saborear esa deliciosa sensación ,sus manos ya rodeaban su cintura no quería detenerse su lengua era el placer más exquisito que había probada hasta ahora poco a poco fue quitando su camisa su protección el comenzó a retirarle ese suéter que lleva puesto y su blusa no paraba de deleitarse con su fino cuello hasta que recupero la razón

H-oy

M-cállate no digas nada (él se esperaba a su dulce mamori esa tierna chica que le temblaban las rodillas cundo le acariciabas el oído y la que no dejaba de temblar como colegiala cuando ibas descubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, pero parece que una vez más lo habían dejado en el banquillo una vez más había superado sus expectativas siempre que se sentía seguro de que por fin la alcanzo ella se da la vuelta y está un paso más adelante sin duda eres la indicada la única que puede hacer que me convierta en este ser tan ridículo y en el más dichoso al mismo tiempo besando con más intensidad sujetándola de las cadera con sus fuertes brazos para que pudiera rodear con sus piernas su cintura el placer que compartían en ese momento se dejaba sentir con cada caricia que se regalaban mutuamente cada sonido que sus labios pronunciaban ese momento de lujuria estaba quemando sus cuerpos que se estregan a un mismo deseo tanto tiempo negando lo que realmente sentían era un instante donde las palabras salen sobrando y lo único que queda es demostrar lo que se profesaban en ese segundo que duraría por el resto de su vida)

M-acepto (ya terminado su acto de amor)

H-hiruma con una cara de satisfacción y su típica risa kekekeke

Época actual_

Un avión va aterrizando en el aeropuerto Narita- Japón con un pasajero que causaría toda una revolución en la tierra del sol naciente…

Oneshok

Esa mañana la había visto diferente un extraño presentimiento estada atormentando su tranquilidad por alguna extraña razón se sentía inquieto y aunque era usual que su sola presencia le perturbara por el simple hecho que esa dulce fragancia que se escapaba de su cabello casi ase que se convierta en un criminal sexual por lo que sus hormonas le hacían imaginarse eso distaba mucho de lo que ahora sentía y es que no era tonto bien sabía que ella era asediada por cuanto idiota la conociera no faltaba nadie y es que inclusive tuvo que parar a sus propios compañeros de equipo(agon e ikkiu) para que no se acercaran mucho a ella pero no faltaba el que se hacia el valiente(agon) y real mente quería llegar a algo con ella por eso es que llego a esta resolución intente esperar por ella quería que tuviera a un buen hombre con ella alguien que la protegiera y le diera todo lo que se merece pero no podía dejar de ser tan egoísta y es que sin ella yo no soy el mismo sin ella soy un simple hombre que no puede hacer nada ,cuando sucedió quien sabe pero una mañana despertó y ese sentimiento estaba ahí acompañándolo ese pequeño momento que lo acompañaría por siempre la primera vez que la vio se dio cuenta ¡no hay nadie nada se compara a ti para que la vida si no voy a estar contigo!, no existe ni una forma humana que la pueda borrar lo que ella había creado dentro de el y es que lo que sentía lo superaba como no amar cada extensión de su ser esa forma de ser

H-Huuu que patético tantos años torturándome, pude enfrentarme a mostros en el campo de juego pero siempre que pensaba en esto era el idiota más grande es un hecho no dejare que nadie me la quite ella es mía visualizando entre sus dedos un bello anillo de plata con un hermoso diamante incrustado(recordando en su mente las ultimas palabra que su madre le dijo) realmente esto siempre te perteneció con su característica risa el demonio camina hacia la cancha a continuar su entrenamiento esta tarde ya vas a ser mía….

Gracias por leer no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo continuamos con un poco del pasado así y si quieren saber culés fueron las ultimas palabras de su madre los veo aquí espero sus comentarios!


	3. Las Sombras del pasado

**En otra vida Capitulo 3**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangakajaponésYusukeMurata y el escritor japonésRiichiroInagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza pero es que estaba revisando cualquier detalle que se me pasara espero lo disfruten mucho no olviden dejar comentario me importa mucho su opinión.**_

**Las sombras del pasado**

Solo le queda muy poco tiempo tuvimos que ponerla en baipás para que pudieran despedirse si quieren hablar con ella pueden pasar es la última vez que va a estar consciente y por último la desconectaremos (el doctor le comenta a los familiares de la enferma)

Doctor- señor, señor hiruma me escucho

Yuya Hiruma- (no respondía estaba aturdido con la noticia que le habían dado y es que por su descuido la mujer que amo estaba en ese lugar )si claro kioya por favor lleva a yoichi con su madre

KH- como diga señor (mientras tanto un niño que estaba desconsolado en una de las bancas de ese hospital solo miraba a su padre con tanto resentimiento, sus ojos completamente inundados de lágrimas e ira que sentía asía ese hombre que yacía ahí sentado como una estatua sin reaccionar , el pequeño se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la habitación de su madre trata de calmar sus lágrimas pero es inútil se lanza hacia ella no puede evitar abrasarla y rogarle que no se valla que ahora él se encargara de todo y que no lo deje solo )

Mom de yoichi- tranquilo mi niño yo siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase(acariciando su cabello negro y besando su frente)

h- pero mama tu vas a morir y me dejaras te prometo que yo te cuidare jamás te voy a dejar sola

Mom- yoichi escucha quiero que me escuches atentamente toma esto es algo importante cariño este es mi anillo de compromiso tu padre me lo dio cuando aún no tenía nada recuerdo que heramos muy jóvenes para ser padres pero desde el principio te amamos, no quiero que olvides eso jamás me escuchaste te amamos cariño (su madre se levanta un poco y se saca el anillo de su dedo)

h-pero porque me das esto(con llanto en sus ojos)

Mom-es importante yoichi que se lo des a la persona que ames este anillo a pesar de que no es muy valioso es importante porque me lo dio la persona que yo amo y ahora que no podre estar a tu lado quiero saber que le va a pertenecer a la mujer que tu amas así yo podre entrar tranquila donde quiera que este, prométeme que serás feliz y amaras mucho a la persona elijas por favor perdóname mi niño por no estar ahí contigo cuando encuentres a la dueña de tu corazón, te prometo que cuando encuentres a esa persona especial este dolor que estas sintiendo desaparecerá ,nunca lo vallas a olvidar yoichi tete am…..

h-mammm no no me dejes por favor no te vayas…..

H-haaa (respira muy agitado de un sueño que mojo sus ojos verdes con la última imagen de su madre el recuerdo de ella siempre había sido difícil para el solo por un corto periodo parecía que había superado eso pero entonces después de aquello todo cambio y no volvió a ser el mismo había roto la promesa de su madre y había entregado ese preciada pertenencia a esa mujer insignificante era algo que jamás le perdonaría)

JH-señor en cinco minutos aterrizaremos en Japón (hiruma solo asiente con la cabeza, desde el primer día que conoció a su jefe jamás lo había visto tan alterado el siempre había podido manejar muy bien sus emociones y que aunque no estaba muy seguro si las tenía nunca lo vio a si de turbio siempre mantenía una cara que engañaría hasta a la rata más astuta del mundo pero en ese momento parecía que lo que le quitaba el sueño era algo muy serio , mientras tanto un hombre que ya estaba preparado con una elegante limosina en la pista de aterrizaje de ese avión privado esperaba a un invitado no deseado y es que la última vez que ese chico hablo con su padre fue algo doloroso para ambos recordando tantas cosas que se habían acumulado con el paso del años tantas cosas que ninguno de los dos se dijeron y que les causaba tanto dolor no paro de pensar como su jefe avía echo tantos sacrificios por su hijo y el no tenía ni la mas remota idea Inclusive esa joven quedo involucrada en aquellos acontecimientos .

El avión había aterrizado dejando salir a un hombre con un traje negro y una muy elegante gabardina parece que con la temperatura de esa noche era realmente necesaria,

Kioya Hihashi- bienvenido joven hiruma

Hiruma-bien ya estoy aquí llévame a la oficina de mi padre necesito encontrar algo muy urgente (aborda el transporte que lo llevaríaasía su destino recorriendo las calles que alguna vez el había pasado venían a su mente barios recuerdos de cuando él vivía entre esos lugares lo que vivió entre aquellos edificios que él ha hora mismo estaba viendo sin gran entusiasmo quería terminar con todo de una maldita vez y es que ya era suficiente)

K-señor llegamos lo guiare hasta su oficina por favor sígame (llegan a un hermoso edificio decorado con amplios ventanales y con hermosos jardines alrededor ,atraviesan un corredor para poder abordar un elevador que los llevaría hasta el último piso de este gran conglomerado, le abre la puerta para poder pasar)

H- déjame solo

K- como diga señor sin necesita algo por favor no dude en pedirlo

H-largo (ya algo cansado por el viaje y además que lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia no pudo reprimirse, seencuentra solo por fin mira a su alrededor nota que todo es un desastre y como no la noticia de su fallecimiento se había dado apenas hace unas horas y parece que lo último que estuvo haciendo su padre es trabajar hasta tarde ,nota que hay papeles por doquier su padre era un exitoso empresario que se dedicó a los negocios dentro de la bolsa de valores un hombre muy poderoso en ese ámbito pero frustrado al no poder hacer realidad su sueño de ser el mejor jugados de la historia en el Shogi y es que hiruma viéndolo fracasar en cada intento que hacia por ser el mejor siempre era un fracaso decidió optar por terminar con esos sueños imposibles y criar a su pequeño en algo más realista y con la frase ¡deja de ser un niño y se un hombre, los sueños son para los débiles etc.¡ su madre siempre reprocho a este pasara más tiempo con el niño pero siempre estaba en alguna junta importante dejando solos al pequeño y a su madre en casa ,jamás olvidara esa noche trágica en que su madre se vio envuelta en ese accidente y es que por mucho que le diera vueltas para el solo existirá un culpable…..

Observa con detenimiento cada rincón de ese cuarto la última vez que estuvo ahí fue toda una guerra con su padre no pudo evitar sacar cada resentimiento que sentía hacia el pero esta discusión no fue usual su padre no hiso un solo movimiento en su defensa solo lo miraba , sus ojos sentían dolor pero no expreso un solo reclamo lo que más lo aturdió fue cuando menciono esas últimas palabras que le dirigió , toda su vida le dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad pero en esa ocasión fue diferente …

En oficina de su padre hace 10 años

Yuya Hiruma- yoichi lo siento, lamento haberte causado tanto sufrimiento en estos años pero créeme que si hubiera encontrado alguna forma de cambiar mi vida con la ella yo estaría dispuesto a hacerlo en cualquier momento pero es algo que jamás podre cambiar

Hiruma- que cinismo tienes de hablar así de mi madre después de todo lo que hiciste y dices que lo sientes , eso es una completa estupidez tu no sientes nada te preocupaste más por tu empresa que por nosotros no te atrevas a decir que lo sientes porque ni aunque des la vida por ella cambiaria en algo el hecho de que la hiciste sufrir mucho desde antes que pasara todo eso no tienes una jodida idea de lo que ella paso(hiruma estaba realmente furioso tan solo de pensar un poco en aquellos momentos sus puños no dejaban de sangrar por la rabia que estaba sintiendo)

Yuya Hiruma- no existe nada con lo que pueda compensar lo que le hice a tu madre y a ti sé que aunque te lo pida jamás vas a perdonarme pero quiero que sepas que no importa pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hijo y siempre te amare mucho

Hiruma – que diablos, hablas como si tuvieras posibilidad de que cambie de opinión y es algo de lo que puedo estar seguro ni tu ni nadie va a volver a herir algo en mí,ya no voy a ser tan ingenuo con las personas como lo fui con ustedes (hiruma nota lo que se le acaba de escapar de sus labios no puede evitar bajar la mirada para que no se noten los indicios de unas cuantas lagrimas que empiezan a recorrer su rostro se apresura a la salida)

Yuya Hiruma- espera yoichi por favor quería decirte desde hace mucho que estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre hace un tiempo vi como tú que avías perdido la confianza en los demás por fin en ese partido donde realizaste tu sueño recuperaste una parte de lo que perdiste antes pude ver como confiaste en alguien más a pesar de que todo estaba en tu contra vi un cambio en ti que creí jamás sucedería me dio gusto saber que no me escuchaste y seguiste tu sueño no importando los porcentajes te arriesgaste y ganaste

Hiruma-(estaba de espaldas a lo que le estaba diciendo su padre sus ojos aparentaban algo de asombro había esperado mucho para escuchar esas palabras pero en ese momento parecían ser un simple susurro que no alcazaba a oír ,mete las manos adentro de su gabardina nota que lo tiene entre sus manos vienen a él esos desagradables recuerdos y una parte del se estremece por traerlos de nuevo a su mente lo aprieta entre sus dedos levanta la mirada y se decide) eso ya no importa eso ya es parte de mi pasado un pasado que desde este instante voy a empezar a olvidar hace tiempo tal vez te hubiera escuchado pero ahora no me interesa en los más mínimo lo que tengas que decir (se acerca a su escritorio y lo pone en la mesa para poder irse)

Yuya Hiruma-yoichi espera…..Porque (toma la joya entre sus dedos su sorpresa era grande después del funeral de su esposa no había podido encontrar tal objeto no importando cuanto lo busco pero siempre estuvo con él con su pequeño hijo después de todo ella se lo dio, siempre tubo esos pequeños detalles románticos queél jamás los supo apreciar)

Hiruma- te lo entrego yo ya no lo voy a necesitar nunca más ese anillo no pertenecerá a nadie quiero que lo conserves como un recordatorio de lo que ella sintió siempre por ti a pesar de que yo siempre te odiare y sentiré rencor por ti ella al contrario te amo hasta el último momento por alguien como tú, desde este instante y hasta el día en que te vea correr con el mismo destino que mi madre no quiero volver a saber nada de ti (sale de la habitación con un gesto de vacío como si le mundo se hubiera terminado , como si una agonía interminable pasara a través de él y todavía no se termina , mientras tanto a través de esa puerta solo se podían escuchar algunos sollozos de dolor y arrepentimiento la culpa que puede sentir alguien por los errores que cometió en su pasado ahora lo atormentaban más que nada ningún castigo era suficiente para aliviar el daño que había provocado a un inocente….

La noche se va asiendo más obscura y una chimenea alumbra la irritada silueta de un hombre sentado frente al fuego un mal recuerdo lo estaba torturando , después de voltear cuanto mueble y cajones en esa oficina no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba tan apasionadamente su cansancio se hacía presente con esos ojos agotados ha revisado hasta el último rincón pero sabe bien que existe la posibilidad de que lo encuentre en ese lugar donde permaneció a lado de su madre un lugar al que nunca volvió después de su muerte….

H-oye jodido asistente necesito ir a un lugar (cuelga el teléfono se dirige asía la salida del edificio esperar a su transporte mira el cielo que se está tornando con unas cuantas nubes grises invadiendo el firmamento estrellado su pasado por fin lo había alcanzado tuvieron que pasar 10 años para por fin enfrentar lo que alguna vez había causado tanto daño, ese dolor lo había hecho más fuerte y se creía suficientemente capas para soportar lo que venga

JH- señor por favor (le abre la puerta de el automóvil) perdone adonde nos dirigimos

H- vamos a la casa de mi padre (la lluvia comienza a caer tan desmesuradamente empapando con cada gota que cae al pavimento el camino se empieza a tornar pesado con cada centímetro que se acerca pero en verdad quiere recuperar lo que alguna vez perdió)

Mami ….mami mira ya está lloviendo ahora si no podrás salir tendrás que quedarte con nosotros a leer cuentos y comer malvaviscos (una pequeña niña de ojos azules le anuncia a su mama )

Lo siento cariño pero en verdad tengo que irme regresare en cuanto pueda mientras tanto no quiero que hagan sufrir mucho a la señora Rousse y sobre todo ustedes dos (dos niños más asienten con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a la mujer que les llama la atención)

Por favor no los dejes ver mucha TV y que no cenen muchos dulces volveré lo antes posible

Rousse- Tranquila los vigilare y me encargare de que tus dos pequeños demonios no hagan muchas travesuras y que tu angelito se duerma temprano be con cuidado

Gracias (La mujer sale apresurada hacia ese tétrico lugar donde descasa un hombre atormentado por su pasado la noticia que había recibido aquella tarde la había dejado tan sorprendida que el color de sus rosadas mejillas había desaparecido por un instante no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en televisión hace apenas un par de días se había encontrado con él y ahora se enteraba de esta noticia tan trágica no puede evitar sentir culpa creía que lo que pudo haber dicho en ese momento desencadenara todo este evento y más perturbadoramente que le allá devuelto algo que hacía mucho no veía le traía a su mente esos instantes en los que vivió a su lado y que se había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo recordando ese momento en que los sorprendió a todos con la notica que les había dado en el lugar donde todo comenzó )

10 años antes-

H-espero que hayas terminado con todos tus pendientes por que no regresaremos por lo menos en una semana

M-de que hablas hiruma no podemos irnos así como así

H-claro que si ya tengo todo preparado desde antes que aceptaras mi proporción

M-así que era verdad te ibas a casar conmigo fuera cual fuera mi respuesta

Los enamorados abordaban un avión muy lujosa que era propiedad de un jugador demasiado excéntrico su destino aún era desconocido pero parece que el susodicho la llevaría a un lugar más que familiar para ambos en ese paraíso se forjara una unión que ni siquiera la muerte podría destruir,

Bienvenidos puedo servirles algo(una hermosa azafata les daba la bienvenida)

H-tráeme un whisky

M-no gracias no quiero nada yoichi adonde me llevas (con una mirada seria)

H-tranquila es un lugar que conocemos muy bien ya lo veras muy pronto

M-pero te dije que aún tengo cosas que hacer además me estaba preparando para la visita de sena

H-tranquila mi jodido asistente se quedó él se hará cargo de todo lo que tenga que hacer falta además tu jodido hermanito no viene a ver los jodidos adornos que pongas en tu apartamento viene a verte a ti

M-está bien pero puedes por lómenos dígnate a decirme a qué lugar vamos

H-es una sorpresa y no queras arruinarla además tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos que estar en esta jodida avión porque en cuanto llegamos iremos a dos lugares diferentes

M-de que hab….

Un beso interrumpió lo que iba a decir parece que hay algo más interesante que hacer mientras llegan a su destino …..

6horas y treinta minutos después un vuelo internacional esta aterrizando en la pista

Señor me temo que hemos llegado(menciona una chica con las mejillas sonrojadas detrás de las puertas de una habitación muy especial dentro de este jet

H-que carajo si en un momento salimos

M-dios hiruma que vergüenza te dije que estuviéramos listos antes que va a pensar de mi

H-que me importa, además tu tienes la culpa por no parar de gritar todas las veces

M- hahaha deja de decirlo tan fuerte a este paso no vamos a salir nunca de aquí

Los cómplices de esta escena estaban totalmente desnudos enredados entre las sabanas con una protagonista extremadamente sonrojada y es que su compañero ya estaba de pie justo frente a ella sin dejar nada a la imaginación

M- haaaa tapate..

H- de que demonios hablas hace un rato estabas arriba de mi y no decías nada y ahora ya te entro la decencia que mujer tan voluble

M-(mamori tapada con una almohada mientras intenta alcázar las prendas que hace algunas horas habían sido arrancadas de su cuerpo) hah yoichi podrías por favor (señalando una blusa que esta junto a él , se la da con un poco de recelo pues parece que le gustaba más como se encontraba en ese momento)

H- esto también lo vas a necesitar o podría quedármelo como recuerdo (con una mirada de diablillo disfrutando hacerla sufrir) kekeke

M- hahha dame eso si lo necesito te imaginas si se me levantara la falda

H-(si imagina tal escena) entonces me lo quedo kekeke

M-yoichi ya te pusiste a pensar que posiblemente no solo me mires tu (con una cara de enfado)

H- toma (y le arroja la prenda junto a ella)

M-mmmhaaa

H- ya estas lista es hora de irnos

Salen del jet las luces se pueden ver deslumbrando el pavimento de la ciudad eran la nueve treinta de la noche y ese lugar pareciera que fueran a penas las dos de la tarde un lugar donde la suerte de sus habitantes en el juego determinara su vida aunque para una persona en ese lugar la suerte valdría un pepino comparado con todas las cosas que él ha tenido que pasar….

H-que te parece divertido no

M-(mamori estaba sorprendida de todas las posibilidades que se le pudieron ocurrir no se imaginaba que fuera ese lugar donde se podría decir que forjaron sus relaciones, los cimientos de su amistad no solo de ellos dos sino de todos los involucrados que se unieron para un mismo sueño ese lugar que por el resto de su vida permanecía dentro de su corazón y seguramente dentro del de sus amigos igualmente) LAS VEGAS (no podía creerlo las personas que habían pasado de ser conocidos , después amigos y ahora como miembros de su familia estaban ahí )

Las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse el cruel destino que había separado a los verdaderos amantes comenzaba a cambiar el curso de sus vidas.


	4. Las Vegas

**EN OTRA VIDA**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

**Las vegas**

La bella noche era alumbraba por las luces artificiales que ofrecía cada edificio y casino de la ciudad sus visitantes alegres por la estadía que esta les ofrecía y los más entusiastas eran los viejos amigos que se rencontraban después de estar algún tiempo separados, el tiempo que los separo para que cada uno hiciera realidad su sueño.

Togano-ha

Jumonji-hah

Kuroki(kk)-haaaaha

Musashi(M) y Kurita(K)- que con una cara de asombro

Yuki-wow

Daikichi-kejrvfwieurhpfiuerhf(ya saben por qué solo los hombres fuertes pueden saber qué es lo que dicen traduciré cuando tenga algo bueno que decir)

Natsujiko(N)-HAHA my sister siempre tuvo razón bien echo madmuasel mamori lo atrapaste

Monta(Mta)-per..pe..pero mamori-san no… no puedes

Sena(S)-no lo puedo creer y justo aquí ustedes

Susuna(Ssn) y todos en unísono- SE BAN A CASAR!

Ssn-lo sabia lo sabia ustedes después de todo si se amaban

Mta-no mamori- san no te puedes casar espera hasta que me convierta en un hombre (arrastrándose en el suelo para tratar de llegar a mamori y es que alguien ya estaba listo para lanzar sobre el todas sus municiones mientras que mamori permanecía con una cara de enojo al hombre que había dado la noticia sin ninguna sutileza a sus amigos)

Mamori- yoichi no puedes tener un poco más de tacto además hasta donde yo sé solo me lo has propuesto todavía no hemos hecho pla…..

Una ametralladora silencia las palabras de la chica

Hiruma-Escuchen bola de tarados para el que aún no lo ha entendido la jodida manager y yo nos vamos a casar (mirada de furia a monta) y al que no le parezca que hable ahora o mi bazuca puede convencerlos (una vez más se dirige al mono)esto va ser así nos casaremos mañana esta es la dirección así que cualquier cosa que tengan pensado hacer será mejor que actúen rápido porque a partir de ahora solo tienen 24 horas para hacerlo..

QUEEE!(Una vez más todos incluyendo a la propia prometida)

Mamori-espera est… esto es demasiado rápido no lo crees yoichi apenas fue hace una semana cuando impusiste tu santa voluntad y ahora me sales con esto

Hiruma-muy bien todos será mejor que se vallan preparando nos veremos en ese sitio los demás detalles están al reverso de tarjeta(ignorando completamente a mamori los chicos aunque quisieran protestar tenían que obedecer la órdenes del capitán y es que aunque estuvieran lejos o cerca el siempre será su capitán , se movieron rápido y llegaron a unos autos que estaban a su servicio para cualquiera que lo deseara y apresuradamente despidiéndose de las chicas) que esperas jodido enano no tenemos todo el día(que se despedía de su novia) y para ti jodida prometida(mirándola muy de cerca e invadiendo su espacio personal) más te vale estés preciosa para esta ridiculez por qué y escucha muy bien no volveré a hacer esto en mi vida así que será mejor que esta jodida tontería valga la pena por cierto aquí está tu jodida dama de honor no quiero más testigos de este circo así que solo somos nosotros disfruta tu paseo , una cosa mas jodida enana más vale que no lleves a mi jodida prometida a lugares extraños (mirándola con una cara de miedo)

Szn-Cuenta conmigo you-niii (y su felicidad que le salía por todos los poros, mientras que mamori no pudo siquiera tener tiempo de protestar pues parece ser que ya estaba todo dispuesto para su futura unión una sonrisa estaba anclada en sus labios nunca se dio cuenta cuando es que los dos habían perdido completamente la cabeza pero estaba segura de que si tenía que suceder en algún momento tendría que ser al lado de él) mamo-nee estás de acuerdo

Mamori-está bien suzuna nunca huera estado mejor….. esto es perfecto

Szn- que emoción ahora si puedo estar tranquila y feliz por ustedes do…. que aquí viene

Mamori-hmm (le da media vuelta y se encuentra con sus labios

Hiruma-olvide algo

Un beso que dejaría a cualquier thriller de Hollywood sin trabajo) te estaré esperando en el altar (wowo eso si es un beso youi-niii es todo un atrevido)

Mamori-supongo que no puedo decir que No…. es imposible que me separe de ti ahora (sus ojos se posaron en esa silueta del hombre que la hacía estremece y el que se robaba su aliento con esos besos tan efusivos, mientras que se permite vivir en ese cuento de hadas)

Ssn- que es lo que dices mamo-nee

Mamori -no es nada suzuna démonos prisa ya quiero que se terminen estas horas (abordando un automóvil que la propia mamori conduciría a su antojo)

.

.

.

M-Valla ..Valla quien lo diría después de todo si estabas loco por ella no es así

H-quieres callarte… ahora resulta que todo lo sabias

M-para ser un tipo que tiene información incriminatoria del mas santo sobre la faz de la tierra ni siquiera te das cuenta de que tus mejores amigos protegemos tu espalda …..Que ingrato

H- de que diablos hablas

M-veamos ..mmmm… a claro aquella vez cuando lo hiciste en el vestidor con nuestra casta manager y que si no hubiera sido por mí de seguro kurita ahora tuviera traumas de por vida

H-kekeke así que estabas enterado de eso

M-déjame decirte que aunque no tenga una libreta del mal con la cual amenazar a medio mundo entre esos incluido tú, no me pierdo de ningún detalle y por supuesto la voz de la manager se podía escuchar a cuadras de ahí

H-lo se siempre tengo ese efecto en las mujeres

M-yo creo que siempre tuviste efecto en ella y viceversa

H-a que te refieres y deja de balbucear

M-pues nada más que a la cara que tenías después de salir ese vestidor parecía que aparte de jugar el juego de tu vida también parecías un niño que le habían dado todos los dulces que siempre soñó y es que tu cara lucia como si hubieras ido al cielo y en una semana nadie supo de donde venía tanta felicidad pero solo kurita y yo sabíamos que la responsable era nuestra querida manager pero siempre fingimos que era por el juego

H- de que jodidos me hablas crees que ese simple detalle me cambiaria en algo la forma en la que yo actu….( con la mirada de gen sobre el ¡que esta con la cara de a quien engañas¡)deja de joder maldito viejo(y nuestro protagonista que estaba con un rostro serio tratando de seguir conduciendo sin perder la paciencia, mientras que los amigos siguen burlándose de el )

K-hiruma hablando enserio es ella lo más importante no es así debes pensar muy bien en lo que estás haciendo no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos saliera herido pues los dos significan mucho para nosotros son casi como si fueran la mama y el papa de nuestra familia(el chico más grande hablaba desde la parte trasera del automóvil con ese pesimismo que lo caracterizaba siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno, dejando a el piloto y copiloto boquiabiertos pues de vez en cuando tenía esos brotes de sabiduría.

H- deja de decir tontería jodido gordo sabes que si no estuviera seguro nunca le habría pedido algo como eso además bien sabes que he esperado mucho por este momento jamás aria algo que le hiciera daño primero muerto antes que permitirlo

M-kurita ese tonto tal vez nunca lo oigamos decir esas palabras salir de su boca pero estoy seguro de que siempre se las hace saber **el la ama**

K- jajaja tienes razón musashi aunque nunca lo oigamos el siempre se lo dice espero que siempre sean muy felices y tengan pequeños hijitos

Una vez más el conductor casi choca por las palabras que acababa de escuchar

H-quieres serrar la boca jodido gordo o te saco de aquí de una patada (viéndolo desde el espejo retrovisor y musashi que casi muere de la risa)

M-que suposición tan arriesgada, pero me imagino a esos pequeños demonios andando detrás de su padre queriendo aprender a jugar futbol atormentándolo para que les compre pastelillos que el repudia y más aun con una esposa que no dejara que haga de las suyas cada que él quiera

H-(el chico en cuestión estaba más que furioso por las suposiciones que estos hacías y es que era cierto se tendría que someter a alguna que otra petición de su futura esposa y aunque él siempre lo niegue su vida siempre le pertenecerá a ella) más vale que empiecen a cambiar la jodida conversación porque si no les juro que lo único que saldrá de este auto serán cadáveres

Los chicos ya un poco más serios en especial el padrino del novio

M-tengo una idea para hacer memorable este día y ya que solo vamos ser los chicos tenemos que hacer eso, es una ley no escrita de los futuros esposos

K- de que hablas musashi

H-no te estarás refiriendo a

M-**Despedida de soltero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y entretanto en el automóvil de Sena, Monta, yuki y natsujiko.

S-deja de llorar monta mamori ya eligió y creo que todos ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento

N-es verdad nuestra dulce manager jamás se hubiera quedado con un mono hahaha

Mta- **sierra la boca tonto bailarín de segunda** aaaaaaaahhhhhh mamori….-san no te vayas (en uno de esos delirios que constantemente tenia monta)

Y-(mientras que yukimitzu trataba de consolar al pobre chico en la parte trasera del auto) está bien monta-kun hiruma la cuidara bien

S-si monta él no le aria daño sabes bien que el mataría a cualquiera que siquiera tratara de acercarse a ella sin su permiso , tengo que confesar que al principio fue difícil para mí aceptar este sentimiento que mamori-nee tenía asía hiruma-sempai pero me di cuenta de que ella realmente lo ama mucho y es que siempre me percate que todo sus pretendientes a ni uno solo le hacía caso y eso siempre fue porque él ya estaba ocupando su corazón , de vez en cuando vienen a mi memoria algunos recuerdos de nuestra época en el instituto, cuando todos nos conocimos no dejo de pensar que si no hubiera sido por hiruma-sempai yo seguiría siendo un niño miedoso que siempre dependía de su hermana mayor, pero gracias a él y sus extraños métodos deje de tener miedo y comencé a actuar como un hombre por eso es que cambie mi opinión acerca de hiruma –kun , sé que puede parecer inflexible pero en realidad se preocupa por los demás así es que puedo confiarle una de las cosas que quiero en esta vida….

Los chicos en la parte trasera solo miraban a su amigo y notaban que este no solo había crecido físicamente sino que también demostraba saber de lo que estaba hablando

Mta- es verdad el no permitirá que le hicieran daño , no me queda más que rendirme de todos modos tal vez yo no la hubiera podido proteger tan bien como lo haría hiruma

Natsujiko- yo no estaría tan seguro tal vez hiruma ahora necesite a alguien que lo proteja con mamori-san como su esposa crees que dure estoy seguro que mamori se lo traerá cortito para que no pueda hacer de las suyas.

Haaahahahaaaaa es verdad pobre hiruma –sempai estará perdido todos reían ante las circunstancias que pronto envolvería a su ex comandante del infierno

S-oye monta podrias tomar mi teléfono esta sonando

Mta-si

S-que dice

Mta- es un mensaje dice DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

N-hahaha por fin ya era hora ese padrino ya se había tardado (mientras que todos los demás chicos se sonrojaban)

S-susuna va a matarme

N- bien cuñado tú tienes prohibido divertirte

Camino a esa inusual fiesta para hiruma los chicos iban riendo por la divertida broma del bailarín pues Sena estaba más que acongojado pues él no se podría divertir .

.

.

.

D-** O!**

J-quieres dejar de estar tan emocionado solo es una estúpida boda

Kk-que solo es una boda nuestro pobre amigo no ha cambiado nada no crees

T-tienes razón que lastima si sigues así jumonji de seguro nunca te casaras y tendrás que vivir con gatos como una vieja solterona HHHHAAAAAA

J- quieren callarse si siguen diciendo tantas tonterías podría perder la concentración y no seguiré manejando

T-oíste eso kuroki parece ser que a nuestro viejo amigo se le han pegado muchas costumbres de ese malvado demonio wwwaaaaa que triste

J-ya basta idiotas no me parezco en nada a ese lunático

KK-claro que no si no mamori seguro te hubiera escogido a ti hahaha

J-tarados eso me tiene sin cuidado

T-no creo con ese demonio cerca de seguro mamori no puede hablar con nadie que no sea él y si alguien se atreve no se escapara de una lluvia de balazos

KK-es verdad es posible que el único que lo allá intentado fuera agon y hiruma no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas

J-(jumonji se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus amigos supieran aquellas cosas estaba seguro que él era el único aparte de sus compañeros de actual equipo que se involucraban en las constantes batallas que esos dos demonios tenían casi a diario y que el único motivo era su manager, Porque estaba muy cerca de él o por que le curara sus heridas, o en cuyo caso que la invitara a salir, siempre existía una pelea por cualquier situación pero todo siempre en secreto de mamori )eso pudo ser pero ahora ya lo va arreglar por fin van a estar juntos

T- si después de tanto tiempo por fin se dignó a decirle creí que iba a convertirme en un viejo antes que ver al demonio sometido

KK- todos lo pensamos, recuerdan aquella vez en la Christmas Bowl cuando por fin ganamos y estábamos tan exhaustos y todo lo que queríamos es entrar a las regaderas y por fin irnos a nuestra cama pero el gordinflón no nos dejó pasar aunque los tres juntos intentamos moverlo

D-MAESTRO

T- si lo recuerdo el carpintero salió e insistió en que solo nos cambiáramos y nos fuéramos que después nos compensarían y si no accedíamos nos usaría como blanco en su práctica de tiro, y fue hasta el otro día hiruma hiso toda una fiesta para nosotros celebrando en ese yate

J-hasta donde me acuerdo solo escuchamos gritos salir del vestuario, de seguro estaba torturando a alguien como habitualmente hacia

Los chicos solo asintieron con un movimiento de su cabeza e interrumpidos por el timbre de su teléfono

KK-que es lo que pasa togano

T-es un mensaje de nuestro capitán (musashi) DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

J-HA

T-HAHA

KK-HAAAHAA por fin algo divertido que hacer hasta que nos veamos con su futura esposa

.

.

.

H-despedida de soltero ahora si quiero suicidarme

M-hiruma es parte de convertirte en esposo no puedes casarte sin antes pasar por esto

H- una vezmás de qué demonios hablas

M-además mamori también tendrá su despedida de soltera quieres quedarte atrás (tratando de motivar a su amigo)

H-maldición sierra la boca solo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago (pero estaba seguro de que ella no era ese tipo de chica además había pasado a amenazar a esa enana para que no hubiera que estarse preocupando por eso todo el día, aunque comenzaba a sentir esa molestia en su interior ese extraño presentimiento se volvía a acumular nuevamente dentro de el ese presentimiento que era una tortura esa pequeña parte que temía que lo dejara solo)

M-despierta vamos a estrellarnos si sigues distrayéndote

H-cállate jodido viejo, oigan par de idiotas me gustaría que me acompañaran a un lugar antes de empezar esta fiestecita

M-que lugar es ese

H-voy a recoger nuestros anillos

Kurita y musashi estaban anonadados su amigo había pensado en todo no dejaría nada a la suerte cada vez que lo veían así de seguro ellos se sentían inspirados para acompañándolo al infierno si ese fuera su destino y lo harían sin titubear el había cambiado y ahora lo demostraba con esos pequeños detalles que un hombre tendría seguía siendo un poco egoísta pero al fin de cuentas ya no pensaba solo en él pensaba en su futuro con ella.

.

.

.

Perdonen por la tardanza pero ahora se me estaba acabando la inspiración espero y les guste no se pierdan la despedida de soltero de seguro será muy divertido.

Así muchas gracias a las chicas que me regalan un poco de tiempo de su ocupada vida para dejar un comentario me dan ganas de seguir con esta historia y las que no pues que gandayas son.

Nos vemos a la otra…


	5. 24 Horas

**En otra vida cap 5**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

Quiero darle mi agradecimiento a todas esas chicas que me comentan son muy in portantes para mí, esos reviws que me mandan, también pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza se lo que se siente que te dejen tan picadísima con algo y que no sale el jodido capitulo pero espero que la tardanza allá valido la pena y las deje satisfechas y por qué no ansiosas por mas, así que preparen insulina ,pañuelos y una bien abastecida cubeta de helado por que se viene un capitulo algo tierno, dulce, empalagoso y muy triste ala ves, bueno está por demás que siga cacareando las dejo leer así por ultimo ya saben comentarios, preguntas ,sugerencias y quejas son bien recibidas tratare de honrarlas como me sea posible ahora si desquítense!

_**24 horas**_

**Después de un tiempo, uno aprende la sutil diferencia entre sostener una mano y encadenar un alma; y uno aprende que el amor no significa acostarse y que una compañía no significa seguridad, y uno empieza a aprender...****...****Que los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son promesas, y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas con la cabeza en alto y los ojos abiertos, y uno aprende a construir todos sus caminos en el hoy, porque el terreno de mañana es demasiado inseguro para planes... y los futuros tienen una forma de caerse en la mitad.**

**Jorge Luis Borges.**

**23haras para la boda-10:15pm**

M-no puedo creer que me hallas convencido para venir aquí este tipo de lugares no es mi tipo

Sz- vamos mamo-nee de seguro you-nii también tendrá una despedida de soltero no queras ser la única novia que no tenga una fiesta post boda además como tu dama de honor es mi obligación que la novia tenga diversión desenfrenada antes de convertirse en esposa no queras que esa culpa me persiga por el resto de mi vida o si…..

M- está bien suzuna pero no quiero nada fuera de lo normal de acuerdo (con una expresión desganada estaban a punto de entrar en lo que parece un bar que es solo para chicas) cielos por favor perdona yoichi

Sz –vamos mamo-nee no te quedes atrás ( mientras la jala del brazo la música se escucha apenas pones un pie frente a ese club pueden escuchar una canción conocida S&M-rihanna, chicos que parecen modelos te dan la bienvenida en la entrada te ponen flores como si estuvieras en Hawái y los gritos de mujeres se escuchan tan desquiciadamente que parece que las están asesinando pero en realidad en el escenario se puede ver un chico que se está desnudando y escasamente con unas pocas ropas encima de el hay una chica que parece encontrarse en la misma situación que mamori pues sus amigas la animan a que pase y le hagan un privado enfrente de tanta fémina )

M- tengo que salir de aquí (trata de salir pero le impide el paso su dama de honor)

Sz- a donde crees que vas mamo-nee apenas está empezando la fiesta todavía no puedes irte

M-no suzuna por favor que le voy a decir a yoichi de seguro que si se entera me asesina

Sz-tranquila mamo-ne él te perdonara y además desde cuando le tienes miedo además piénsalo de esta forma tu crees que en este momento este muy campante sin hacer nada de seguro esa bola de tontos ya están en uno de esos lugares donde las chicas salen baratas no crees

M- muy bien me quedo pero que no se te ocurra hacerme lo mismo que esa chica de acuerdo

Sz- está bien pero eso le quita todo el encanto a esta noche (además si no cumplo mi promesa ese demonio es capaz de nunca dejarme en paz por eso) muy bien que te parece si tomamos algo

M- está bien (que locura por lo menos logre convencerla)

.

.

.

.

20horas para la boda-1:00am

Mientras tanto en otro sito unos chicos se estaban divirtiendo como niños en ese lugar preferentemente solo para caballeros unos cuantos ya estaban borrachos y diciendo incoherencias que estaban sacando de quicio a el futuro esposo

H-que carajo esta fiesta en un fraude mejor me voy a dormir

M-espera hiruma tú no te vas hasta que esto termine a demás todos nos estamos divirtiendo mucho que no ves (ya un poco borracho y colgándose del cuello del Quarterback, gira la cabeza y be a los tres hermanos tratando de ligar con una stripper que por cierto los manda al diablo al ver que se le había acabado la propina, natsujiko no podía evitar bailar mientras escuchaba las canciones que ponían, kurita y komosubi estaban al rojo vivo de las mejillas parecía ser que estaban tratando de contener una hemorragia nasal, sena y monta platicaban pero mota ya estaba más borracho que nada pues todavía seguía llorando por mamori)

H- maldición suéltame jodido viejo, jodidos borrachos yo me largo (hiruma estaba harto no aguantaba un instante más con ellos así que sale del club

S-espera hiruma- kun

H-que quieres tú también bienes a fastidiar deberías cuidar a tu amigo

S- no… no es nada de eso es solo que quería hablar contigo antes de la boda es todo

H- está bien que es lo que quieres recuerda que mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que solo tienes 5min.

S- si eso es suficiente

H- entonces

S- bueno es solo que estaba pensando que me alegro mucho por ti y mamori-nee por fin van a estar juntos después de todo lo que hemos pasado creí que jamás se decidirían pero después de todo no pudiste contener más tiempo lo que sentías por ella no es así

H-(hiruma lo mira con un aspecto serio preguntándose adonde diablos quería llegar) que es lo que quieres decirme

S- si..s..si bueno es que yo quería estar seguro de que tu realmente la amas , quería saber si la cuidarías como nadie ella después de todo solo me tiene a mí y a riku sabes, desde que perdió a sus padres donde sufrieran ese accidente bueno mamori-ne no tiene a nadie más… más que a nosotros

H-deja de decir tonterías jodido enano crees que no lo sé estoy perfectamente consciente de eso por eso es que llegue a esto no pretendo hacerle daño, no quiero que vuelva a sentir aquella desesperación ni una pisca de aquel dolor por eso es que quiero que estemos juntos o es que acaso crees que estas tomando el lugar de hermano y tratas de protegerla de mi

S- no…no es eso es que quiero que mamori este con la persona que ella ama y que esa persona le corresponda como a ella es todo

H-pues deja de preocuparte primero muerto antes que dejarla tendrá que deshacerse de mi antes si es que no quiere estar con migo (asiendo un ágil movimiento con su arma en sus ojos se refleja ese sentimiento de confianza que en cada partido demostraba )

S- ahora puedo estar tranquilo gracias por querer tanto a mamori-ne

H-quieres serrar la boca jodido enano tú y esa bola de borrachos solo dicen tonterías (yoichi estaba contento por primera vez ese enano se atrevía a hacerle frente solo para protegerla mientras daba media vuelta para por fin salir de ese fastidioso lugar pero apenas va dar el paso de salida cuando escucha)

M-oye hiruma se te olvidan tus anillos que dice LOS DOS CONTR…... (Que aduras penas podía leer la inscripción de los anillos)

H-dame eso jodido viejo te los daré cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos…jodido viejo no se te puede encargar nada será mejor que los guarde además deja de estar diciendo cosas que no te corresponden maldito viejo (sale de ese club sonrojado pero no se le nota pues el lugar tenía la iluminación perfecta para disimular las apariencias)

M-vamos hiruma no te enfades que no ves que tenemos que celebrar todos juntos (que tímido no sé por qué la pena después de todo tu nos pediste compañía para ir a recogerlos de verdad me saliste con algo sorprendente jamás creí que fueras uno de esos tipos románticos, siempre me has sorprendido pero esta es una de las veces que me siento realmente feliz porque lo hagas parece que has madurado mucho mi querido amigo)

S-pero que es lo que pasa musashi-san

M-no pasa nada sigamos divirtiéndonos parece que el ya no regresara

S- pero creí que esta era su fiesta

M-tranquilo ese tipo no es alguien que le guste mucho ese tipo de cosas el ya no quiere esperar más por ella estoy seguro que en este momento es el, el que quiere que el tiempo avance lo más rápido posible no crees

S-mmm si estoy seguro que estas 24 horas son las más largas de su vida

M-así es, vamos todavía continua la fiesta si hiruma no quiere festejar con nosotros entonces festejaremos por el

S-pero musashi-san nunca pensé que fueras de este tipo de persona… bueno es que pensé que eras más serio

M-mmmha es verdad pero mis mejores amigos están cumpliendo sus sueños, quiero decir kurita ya es oficialmente un jugador de los Vaqueros de Dallas, hiruma está a punto de realizar una prueba que dependerá el resto de su vida además de que va a estar casado con mamori eso es una razón suficiente para celebrar no crees además de que muy pronto seremos como una verdadera familia pues mi hermano se casara con tu hermana mayor no es así

S-eso creo alguna vez creíste que esto terminaría de esta forma

M-con el genio que se cargan los dos me sorprendí que pasáramos el segundo año sin que se mataran pero después de un tiempo y viendo que el uno sin el otro no pueden vivir no es de sorprenderse que esto terminara así

S-claro que si después de todo ni siquiera pudieron esperar aclarar las cosas entre los dos y terminaron desquitándose en el partido contra los Alexanders no es así mhiii(con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios)

M- tu sabias de eso (impresionado por el comentario)

S- no seré muy listo como ellos pero siempre me di cuenta de lo que sentían

M-haha parece que esos tontos se tardaron mucho en dar este paso verdad vamos con más razón tenemos que festejar (abrasando a Sena llevarlo de nuevo a ese club) oye ahora que lo pienso cuanto tiempo te tomara a ti llegar hasta este punto

S-no lo digas musashi todavía no sé cómo se sentiría suzuna si le pido esto apenas estamos comenzando

M-está bien pero no te tardes ese jodido demonio ya se nos adelantó demasiado

18horas para la boda-3:00am

.

.

Los chicos continuaron brindando y celebrando la futura unión de sus grandes amigos esperando tengan una vida plena y feliz…. ¡pero que sería la vida si en ella no encontráramos obstáculos que nos impidieran llagar a la verdadera felicidad, que sería realmente valioso para arriesgar nuestro propio bienestar y dejar esa dicha por proteger algo que amamos más que nuestra propia vida!

.

.

13 horas para la boda-8:30am

La mañana regalaba los primeros rayos de sol a una futura esposa que esperaba con ansias la mañana sabía que dentro de poco tiempo se encontraría con la persona que ama para unir sus vidas por toda la eternidad nada ni nadie podría separarlos…..

M-otra vez sonrojada hahahaha no puedo esperar avanza más rápido reloj (moviéndose en la cama y pataleando de la emoción) o si tengo que darme prisa aun no tengo eso

M-suzuna despierta. Anda prometiste acompañarme creí que era uno de los deberes de la dama de honor anda levántate se ara tarde, hoy es el gran día no queras perdértelo además me ayudaras a escoger el vestido de novia (como un torbellino se levanta la pequeña chica con la peor resaca de su vida pero ansiosa por ver a una de sus amigas cumplir su sueño)

Sz-no puedo creerlo es hoy creí que moriría antes de poder ver este día por fin se van a casar que emocionante mamori-ne pero dime de seguro los nervios te están matando

M- un poco casi no pude dormir pero estoy muy emocionada dentro de poco seré la Sra. Hiruma y eso está haciendo que mi estómago sienta mariposas, estoy tan feliz por fin puedo estar con el (las dos chicas tomadas de las manos y saltando en la cama gritando como pequeñas niñas) que estamos haciendo hay que darnos prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Sz-tranquila mamo-ne you-nii me dijo que solo pensáramos en el vestido y en ponerte muy bonita recuerdas lo que dijo además estoy segura que él te tiene una gran sorpresa

M-si estoy segura de que tiene algo planeado solo que todavía no me acostumbro a que él tome todas las decisiones no es que me moleste o algo así es solo que después de lo mis padres creí que estaba sola, que nada volvería a llenar ese vacío que me dejaron estaba tan triste que creí moriría pero él estuvo todo el tiempo con migo me cuido, incluso llego a sacarme de la cama cuando estaba tan deprimida él fue tan fuerte y aguanto mi dolor , yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin él (una mirada nostálgica se posa en sus ojos)

Sz- pero está bien ahora además si mal no recuerdo todos no solo el estuvimos contigo aunque es verdad eso you-niii se hiso cargo de muchas cosas en ese tiempo como Sena estaba en Inglaterra no podía estar viniendo muy seguido también Riku estaba haciendo esas pruebas para entrar en el equipo de los Broncos de Denver, no puedo negarlo hasta se fue a vivir contigo a pesar de que no tenían una relación formal él te protegería de cualquier cosa.…

M- si creo que él es capaz de hacer cosas que ni siquiera podemos imaginarnos

Sz –ahora que lo pienso cómo fue posible que aguantara tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo

M- hammm bueno eso

Sz- que pasa el vino mientras yo estaba ahí tirada de borracha en la cama verdad

M- bueno algo parecido bueno si (con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas)

Sz- dime, dime que te dijo (colgada del brazo de mamori)

.

.

.

16horas para la boda-5:02am

H-no puedo diablos 24horas fue demasiado como no pensé en solo casarnos en la capilla de Elvis al llegar, esas 6 horas en avión no son suficientes para mi valla hora para emperezar a desearla jodida mamori que me has hecho estoy convertido en todo un idiota por ti carajo si sigo así que será de mí, maldito tiempo avanza más rápido (mirando el reloj que descansaba en la cómoda al lado de su cama) diablos tengo que verla como sea(sale de su habitación en un lujoso hotel de la zona encaminándose al lugar de descanso de la mujer que ama parece ser su propio apartamento que apenas había sido adquirido hace un tiempo más específico cuando se enfrentaron a la selección de E.U.A recién había pasado la Crismas Bowl caminando en la acera cada vez acercándose un poco más solo para ver su dulce rostro que le robaba el sueño de pronto nota como una chica va cargando a su amiga en los hombros pare ser que la chica en cuestión acababa de experimentar la más salvaje fiesta de su vida pues era necesario llevarla en la espalda, ya que no podía ni con su alma…..

M- no puedo creer que me hagas esto en la víspera de mi boda suzuna despierta necesito ayuda si sigues así mañana cuando llegue al altar tu tendrás que explicarle a yoichi como conseguí una joroba en 24 horas

Sz- lo s..ien..to

M-suzuna oye me estas escuchando, no puede ser otra vez se quedó inconsciente dios sabía que esas bebidas eran demasiado fuertes

FLASH:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

H- valla, valla quien las viera con esa cara de inocentes que se cargan llegando en semejante estado y a unas horas para el compromiso de su vida (con una cámara en sus manos siempre hay oportunidades para nuevo material de chantaje y que mejor que de su futura esposa)

M- YOICHI…

H-ese es mi nombre deja de gastarlo

M- pero como, por que estas aquí creí que nos veríamos en unas horas (tomando a una desfallecida suzuna en sus brazos colocándola más cómodamente para el ¨como un costal de papas¨)

H- pensé que tendría que llevarte a ti a la cama y no a esta borracha

M- no digas eso bueno si está un poco borracha pero….

H- que no te das cuenta está completamente inconsciente

M- bueno si pero (rascándose la cabeza en señal de no tener más escusas para defender a suzuna)

.

.

H-estará bien aquí

M- si está bien yo la acomodare después (poniéndola sin ninguna piedad en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes)

H- bien ya me dé sise del bulto ahora sigues tu

M- q..ue…

Sin dejarle tiempo suficiente para que terminara de decirle la acórala en la pared de la habitación contigua dándole un beso tan apasionado que si no hubiera sido por que el, la estaba sosteniendo de seguro hubiera llegado al espacio sideral, sintiendo en sus papilas gustativas su irresistible sabor dulce y embriagarse con esa sensación que le hacía perder la razón ,sus manos estaban cubriendo una buena parte de su espalda acariciando de arriba abajo lo que hace unas horas estaba sufriendo por tener, cuidadosamente bajando a su cuello recordándole lo mucho que la desea comiéndose a su paso cada centímetro de piel y quemando con su lengua la fragilidad que sus senos no resistía jadeando por la necesidad de que continúe para siempre y que ese momento quede suspendido por el resto de sus vidas sujetarla ferozmente asía el para provocarle aún más fuertes quejidos que su oído sádico disfrutaba, acariciar su entrepierna con ese eufórico ser que enloquecía bajo sus pantalones dándole hasta la última de sus fuerzas para disfrutar la estadía que su húmeda ropa interior le brindaba

M- no …es…pe…r..a ha…. ..chi…detente espera por…favor(empujándolo de esa posición erótica en la se encontraban)

H- que demonios te sucede que no bes como estoy

M- lo siento pero tendrás que esperar en unas horas nos casaremos

H-como que espera mira como estoy crees que vas a poder mandarme a dormir después de ponerme así (tomando su mano y poniéndola entre sus piernas)

M- hahhaaaa yoichi deja no detente (lo más roja que se imaginen) suelta…

H- nada de eso ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias (sin soltarle la mano y acercándolo más a ella un momento de silencio se apodera de los dos parece que ninguno de ellos puede expresar la desesperada situación en la que están hasta que….. )

.

.

M- yoichi te amo como nadie y es por eso que esperare para estar contigo en este momento estoy segura de soy yo la que tiene más ganas de estar contigo pero que sería del suspenso si dejamos que las sorpresas se descubran antes de tiempo(subiendo las manos delicada y seductoramente por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su cara sujetar entre sus frágiles manos sus mejillas acariciarlas un poco y regalarle el más tierno beso del mundo dejando que el contacto directo se termine y ese insufrible sueño los lleve hasta el cielo, sin darse cuenta es llevado a la puerta de la entrada el umbral de esa puerta se está serrando dejando esa dulce silueta únicamente siendo cubierta por la obscuridad de la noche mientras que el aun no despierta de ese éxtasis en el que lo había elevado por un momento pudo haber jurado que toco el paraíso con sus dedos)

¡HASTA MAÑANA MI FUTURO ESPOSO!

H- diablos me ganaste otra vez hasta mañana Sra. Hiruma jijimm(acariciando sus labios con las yemas de los dedos disfrutando el recuerdo del tacto de su lengua dentro de el esa indescriptible sensación que le provocaba mientras su frente descansaba en la puerta de su amada )

.

.

.

Sz- mam..mori-nee …estas ahí (gritando y sin escuchar respuesta de la chica que inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a su boca recordándole ese último beso)

M-que ..que pasa suzuna porque gritas

Sz-como que por que no terminaste de contestar mi pregunta que te dijo

M-mmmhaha nada importante vamos no hay tiempo que perder quiero estar lista

Las dos chicas apurándose dándose un baño largo que despertara a una del sueño en el que la metió un lujurioso demonio y a otra los estragos de la resaca, apenas terminado el desayuna se encaminan a hacer las compras de su vida pues ese traje de ensueño y en que prometió luciría preciosa para el chico de sus sueños la estaba esperando en algún lugar, cumplir un sueño que jamás pensó se podría hacer realidad a lado de el…..

Sz- ese no, no lo creo ese velo está muy largo es mejor algo discreto no lo crees

M- pero de que hablas es un vestido de novia se supone que debe ser así

Sz- si pero esta boda va a ser al aire libre eso sería demasiado

M-que…que acabas de decir

Sz- diablos ese demonio me va a matar

M- al aire libre mhhhaa

Sz- que… que es tan gracioso

M- es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que él sabe todo absolutamente todo de mí nunca podría ocultarle nada a esa mente maestra…entonces que te parece ese

Sz- heee es precioso ese es el indicado te verás mejor de lo que él se espera

M-entonces por favor señorita nos llevaremos ese

Sz- apenas nos queda tiempo para el spa

M-hay que darnos prisa

Saliendo deprisa de esa tienda para entrar al auto y seguir con su camino

.

.

.

8horas para la boda-1:00pm

En otro lugar un grupo de jóvenes se probaban elegantes trajes como jamás se había visto los caballeros eran admirados por cada chica que pasaba por el lugar observaba como los chicos con escasa ropa se medían la ropa al alcance por los asistentes que los ayudabas sus bien torneados cuerpos dejaban boquiabierto a quien pasara por el lugar obviamente cuerpos bien formados por el excesivo entrenamiento que realizaban en el campo de juego….

H-oigan jodidos idiotas dejen de estar haciendo tonterías si no están listos juro que no los dejare entrar a la recepción

M-tranquilo hiruma todavía tenemos tiempo

H-como se te ocurre después de que los estuve esperando como idita hasta que se les bajara la cruda y perdiéramos tiempo valioso en tonterías

S-creo que hiruma-kun está de muy mal humor

J-yo creo que ya no se aguanta las ganas

K-chi..co..s shhiishiiii

D-maestro…..qfufe sfe cfallefn…(que se callen)

KK- y eso que se escapó anoche para encontrarse con su prometida

T- ese demonio es incorregible

Mta-dejen de decir tantas cosa hay que apurarnos no aguanto las ganas de ver cómo estará mamori-san

K-shiiiii…

N-eres un mono pervertido imagina que su futuro esposo te escuchara

Mta-oye desgraciado bailarín si sigues gritando como ahora seguro que si te escucha

BOOOOMMM!

Y una granada es soltada en donde los chicos se encontraban dejando victimas que no merecían tal castigo en el lugar de los hechos

Mta- l..o ..si..en…to (quedando desmallado en el lugar)

M-genial ahora tendremos que buscar otro lugar hiruma me estas escuchando

H-kekekekeke (y esa sonrisa de satisfacción que lo caracterizaba)

S- monta ..Monta estas bien (tratando de levantar a su amigo y el equipo que también había sido arrasado por aquella explosión)

Y-mmmhaaa ya extrañaba estar con ustedes

M-hahaha extrañabas estar con un montón de lunáticos

Y- no tanto pero si extrañaba estar con mis amigos

M- vamos que sentimentales nos está volviendo esta situación será mejor que nos demos prisa si no ese demonio es capaz de dejarnos sin comer

Poco a poco los chicos que habían caído inconscientes por arte de magia se levantaban ¨cómo no después de tantas veces que les a lanzo incluso misiles una simple granada ya no tenía el mismo efecto¨ para alcanzar a su torre de control y esperar a que llegue ese tan ansiado momento….

.

.

.

1hora para la boda-8:00pm

En la capilla una hermosa novia y su dama de honor afinaban los últimos detalles para el gran evento, los chicos ya preparados e iguales de asocios por ver a la novia y el novio jurarse amor eterno fuera de esta esperando a un novio que se había escapado junto con el padrino

.

.

Sz-kawaiiii…. Preciosa simplemente preciosa te bes increíble mamori-nee (saltando como una pequeña niña de preescolar)

M-tu crees no es demasiado

Sz- de que hablas vas a dejar a todos atónitos luces hermosas ese you-niii se volverá a enamorar de ti

M-mhaha estoy muy nerviosa podrías ir a ver si todo esta listo solo quedan unos minutos

Sz- claro que si enseguida vuelvo

M-smmhaa (suspirando por ese tan esperado momento preguntándose cómo se verá en ese traje de novio los nervios la estaban atormentando)

TOCK TOCK

M- adelante esta abierto

S-mamori-nee hola estas ahí w..aa..uuu…(dejando al chico boquiabierto a simple vista era toda una revelación siempre supo que Hera hermosa pero es como si fuera la primera vez que abriera los ojos y es que tal imagen era digna de pintarse y ser admirada por siempre en Luve )

M-hola que tal me veo (un poco sonrojada por la expresión de su amigo)

S- hermosa estas increíble mamori-nee

M- enserio gracias

S- esta vez vas a dejar a todos sorprendidos

M-mmmhaha que necesitas Sena

S- es que solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas debes estar nerviosa verdad

M-mmha un poco, bueno si bastante en realidad

S- no deberías estoy seguro de que él te estará esperando hasta que llegues

M-si creo que si

S- lo siento mamori-ne por no poder tener a tu familia contigo

M- de que hablas Sena tengo a mi familia conmigo (mirándolo a los ajos y sujetando su mano)

S-mhahaha soy tu familia verdad

M- así… es también lo es musashi, kurita,jumonji,kuroki,togano,daikichi,yukimitzu,natsujiko,monta,suzuna y por supuesto también yoichi no necesito nada más si ustedes están conmigo

S-gracias mamori-nee

M-por que

S-jamás te di las gracias por protegerme tantas veces de cada chico malo con el que me topara y estar siempre a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba, de darme fuerzas y decirme GANA! Cuando todo parecía estar perdido, no te lo había podido decir

M- eres mi hermano aunque no tengamos una sola gota de sangre parecida para mi tu siempre vas a ser mi hermano menor

S-gracias (mientras le da un dulce abraso)

Sz- wahhh…wahhhh porque me hacen llorar

S,M- suzuna pero que

S-calma hay que terminar los detalles de acuerdo

Sz-si está bien yo solo venía a decirles que you-nii acaba de llegar parece que tenía algunos pendientes antes de venir

M- que pero de qué hablan hay algo en que los pueda ayudar

S- calma mamori-ne nosotros nos encargaremos de todo después de todo es el día de ensueño que todos te queremos regalar por ser siempre tan buena con nosotros

M-que.. Pero

S-no importa es una pequeño detalle que estuvimos planeando desde que él nos dijo que se iban a casar (aunque no nos diera suficiente tiempo para planearlo mejor)

M-(los destellos de unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos)

Sz- mamori-ne arruinaras el maquillaje escucha estos tontos solo te dan las gracias a su forma todos sabemos que no lo pueden demostrar con palabras o alguna otra forma pero esperan que este sea el mejor día de tu vida así como para ellos fue la crismas Bowl (secando las lágrimas que se habían resbalado por sus mejillas)

S- es verdad mamori-nee esta es nuestra forma de decirte que te queremos mucho a ti y hiruma-kun ustedes nos dieron algo que la mayoría de la gente creía que no merecíamos por ser unos perdedores, idiotas, o simplemente unos vagos que no harían nada de su vida pero siempre confiaron en nosotros eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros olvidara por el resto de su vida…..

M-gracias

S-será mejor que te arregles hiruma-kun se enfadara si be esas lágrimas y de seguro me asesinara por hacerte llorar

M-si estaré lista

Sz- bien acompañare a Sena y le mostrare cuál es su lugar después de todo él te entregara vendrá por ti cuando sea la hora de acuerdo

M-mmhah está bien

S-o si mamori-ne Riku me pidió que te dijera muchas felicidades no pudo venir por el entrenamiento pero dijo que cuando vuelva a Japón te lo dirá de nuevo personalmente

M- está bien gracias sena

Sz- quieres darte prisa ya casi no tenemos tiempo (jalándolo de la oreja asía la puerta)

M- mhaha esos chicos no tienen remedio

TOCK TOCK

M-ahora que está abierto entra sena

-que discurso tan cursi que familia de perdedores hacen ustedes

M-que es lo que haces aquí no creo que alguien te allá invitado y mucho menos el (levantándose de su asiento muy agitada)

-tranquila bomboncito solo vine a felicitar a la futura pareja debo admitir que sentí un poco de enojo al enterarme de que ni siquiera invitara a su propio equipo a este sirco mediocre que acaba de montar

M- ya basta es todo lo que vas a decir te pido que te vallas

-te equivocas cariño tengo algo pensado para darle una buena lección a esa basura (sujetándola fuertemente de un brazo y acercando peligrosamente su rostro a sus labios con la otra) tenemos que hablar seriamente de algo…

.

.

.

- -9:00pmhora Del show -

TOCK TOCK

S-mamori-ne es la hora estas listas

…..

S-estas ahí ya es la hora todos esperan (lentamente va abriendo la puerta pero alguien impide que se abra por completo)

…

M- si… está bien Sena salgo en un momento (En este momento destruiré todo lo que alguna vez soñé ese sueño en donde el príncipe me despierta con un beso y vivimos para siempre felices….. wahahaa)

S-pero se supone que yo te debo entregar

….

S-mamori-ne escuchaste

M- si claro es solo que estuve pensando y creo que es mejor que yo valla sola( lo siento en verdad lo siento p..por no haberte podido salvar correctamente)

S- pero en verdad me gustaría has…

M-NO! Está bien Sena yo estaré bien es solo que mi padre siempre quiso hacerlo y bueno yo no qui…

S- si entiendo ,muy bien te estaremos esperando entonces no tardes de acuerdo…..

M- si enseguida salgo (Solo cierra los ojos, el sol se está poniendo; Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora tu estas a salvo, sale de la habitación se encamina al lugar donde será la ceremonia las piernas no quieren responder se siente como si estuvieran cubiertas de hielo sus ojos apenas logran disimular el dolor que sienten….

Este es el recorrido más largo que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida pues una vez que este frente a ti no sé qué voy a hacer, quisiera arrancar este sentimiento, y arriesgarme a estar por toda la eternidad contigo pero estaría exponiendo demasiado, por primera vez en toda mi vida tengo miedo, miedo de perderte …..solo un poco más y hubiéramos hamm….(se tapa la boca para que sus pequeños sollozos no se escucharan esta frente a la puerta las piernas aun no las siente ,su mente esta atormentada por ese recuerdo que hacer como podría venderlos por su felicidad después de que ellos hicieran tanto por ella tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarlo

-LOS DESTRUIRE!

M-(No ..no vamos mamori tu puedes hazlo tienes que hacerlo si no ..si no ellos como podría mirarlos de nuevo a los ojos solo respira estarán bien ,estarán bien solo un poco más es por protegerlos los protegeré aunque tenga que hacerte daño hahahaaaaa perdón perdón….solo me queda deserte hahahaaaaa….

**ADIOS!**

Y las puertas se abren!

Una decisión que cambiaría el curso de la vida y las relaciones forjadas un mártir se sacrificaría por el bien de los que ama por su bien hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, destruiría al amor de su vida? Le daría la espalda a sus propios amigos? Hasta donde sería suficiente para decir que está bien dicen por ahí no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas porque podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida….

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ya se juntaron las nubes grises en el cielo, se avecina una tormenta!


	6. Una noche de tormenta

**En otra vida cap 6**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka japonés Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

Te quiero, te quise desde el primer momento en el que te vi, te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez.

"Lo que el viento se llevó"

**Una noche de tormenta**

.

.

Época actual…

.

.

Mamori-cielos esto es un diluvio así jamás podre llegar, TAXI, TAXI

El auto se estaciona cerca de la mujer que pedía el trasporte

-adonde la llevo

M- necesito ir al cementerio que está en la calle nueve (el conductor algo sorprendido por la petición no hace otra cosa más que seguir las instrucciones que le acababan de pedir)

Por fin llega parece que el lugar está abierto y sin vigilancia pues puede entrar sin ninguna dificultad, en su mente siguen resonando las ultimas palabras que le dirigió ese pensamiento se sigue aferrado a su conciencia, temía que le allá dicho algo a su hijo algo que seguramente no podrían controlar y de lo que muchos se verían afectados por las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomo en el pasado…..

M-deja de pensar en eso tengo que llegar tengo que decirle o si no como podrá descansar en paz!

Acercándose poco apoco a los restos de un hombre que era fuerte en la superficie pero, igual de vulnerable que cualquier ser humano por dentro, acorralado por sus pecados hasta en el último instante de su vida…

Aya Hiruma amada esposa y madre!

Yuya Hiruma amado esposo y padre!

Con la mirada fija en su lugar de descanso no puede evitar derramar lágrimas por ellos se detiene a mirar por un segundo los nombres inscritos en respectivas tumbas parece que la lluvia inunda sus mejillas pues no se alcanzan a ver todas esas lagrimas que caían de su rostro la obscuridad que acompaña tal lugar es tenebrosa y hostil se respira el dolor de sus visitantes el frio apenas es soportable, empieza a notar la cianosis en sus dedos….

M-deben estar preguntándose que hace una persona como yo en este lugar después de todo no tengo ningún derecho a siquiera estar en su presencia después de todo lo que hice pero es que yo no sabia como pero tenia que decirles que …q..qu..

.

.

Lo siento en verdad lo siento no pude hacer feliz a su hijo, destruí su confianza y desprecie el amor que sentía por mi quisiera decirles mas pero siento que jamás podre redimir lo que una vez hice, espero que donde quiera que se encuentren entiendan mis razones trate de ser una heroína por su hijo pero al final del cuento yo termine siendo la villana quisiera poder verlo aunque sea una vez, pero que derecho tengo ahora , esto hiruma-san espero que no se sienta culpable por nada me hubiera gustado que los pequeños lo hubieran conocido mejor les habría encantado tener un abuelo como usted no sé si yo en realidad me merezca tener este anillo (mirando el objeto en su dedo )una vez que lo tuve lo arroje en sus manos fue suficiente dolor para mi después de todo es muy importante para el quisiera decir mas pero ya no sé cuál sería la disculpa que se merecen lo siento (las lágrimas en sus ojos ahogaban las palabras que quería expresar el dolor que sentía era como la más profunda de las heridas que aún sigue abierta, se inclina da una reverencia y coloca un par de rosas en respectiva tumba para alejarse poco apoco)

Se escuchan los pasos en la acera parece que hay un visitante más en esa noche obscura poco a poco se empieza hacer visible la silueta sus ojos por la humedad de sus lágrimas no le permite distinguir la cara de quien se acerca, se va vislumbrando la tétrica imagen en medio de las sombras…..

M-ere..s..tu…..

.

.

.

Hiruma 10 años-

.

.

-lo siento señora hiruma pero si su hijo sigue causando problemas tendremos que expulsarlo esta es la tercera vez que le llamamos la atención si sigue con ese comportamiento no nos dejara otra opción….

AH-si lo entiendo hablare con él por favor le pido que le tenga un poco de paciencia está pasando por muchas cosas en este momento, su padre otra vez salió de viaje de negocios y yo he estado muy enferma

-entiendo que su esposo es un hombre muy importante pero las dos sabemos que su hijo sigue en esta escuela por las grandes sumas de dinero que su esposo realiza a nuestra escuela pero no podemos permitir tales insolencias de parte del niño…..

AH- lo entiendo por favor discúlpeme

La mujer se levanta de su asiento y se aproxima asía afuera de la oficina un pequeño niño con cara de inocente palomita está sentado en uno de los sillones esperando por su madre…

Hiruma-(mira ala mujer que sale de la oficina parece estar muy fatigada se da cuenta que a duras penas puede respirar pero aun así asistió a la reunión que su directora había arreglado para atender esos problemas con el pequeño hiruma) mama te encuentras bien (sosteniéndola del brazo y encaminándola al sillón)

AH- estoy bien cariño pero tendremos que irnos en cuanto lleguemos vamos a tener que hablar seriamente respecto a lo que paso con esa jovencita y discutiremos el castigo que te tocara

h- pero mama yo no hice nada malo es .. que …yo

AH-esta bien dejémoslo por ahora y vamos a casa hablaremos cuando lleguemos de acuerdo

Madre he hijo se dirigen a una lujosa limusina que se encuentra en la entrada de la prestigiosa escuela del niño….

.

.

Ya en su preciosa residencia se puede admirar una hermosa mansión con coloridos jardines muy al estilo occidental exquisitos ventéales de fino vidrio adornan la preciosa estancia que les da la bienvenida mientras que un par de sirvientes se preparan para recibir a los dueños que por su aspecto estaban angustiados pues la señora de la casa no se encontraba bien de salud hacia tiempo que le aquejaba un mal que ni el mejor de los médicos pudo diagnosticar, contantemente enferma no podía cuidar a su pequeño y cuando era inevitable ella hacia hasta lo imposible para levantarse de esa cama y cumplir con su obligación de madre.

AH-adonde crees que vas yoichi te dije que hablaríamos en cuanto llegáramos no creas que me e olvidado de esa situación bien te prepare un chocolate caliente y me contaras que fue lo que paso.

h- pero mama no quiero hablar de eso es demasiado vergonzoso, además tienes que ir a la cama

AH-no me importa anda no queras que siga insistiendo o si

h-si iiiii..

Llevando al pequeño de la mano hacia la cocina, pone una caliente y espumeante taza de chocolate frente al niño para que este mas cómodo y pueda explicar ese tan peculiar problema ..

AH- bien ahora si me dirás cual fue el problema

h- esta bien pero solo porque eres tu te lo diré, per…. Pero no quiero que le digas papa

AH-lo prometo no le diré nada

h-bueno esto

.

.

.

FLAHS BACK…..

H-óiganme bien idiotas me van a dar todo lo que yo quiero si es que no quieren que se sepan sus más ocultos secretos

Todos sus compañeros en unísono

-NO TE ATREBAS NO TE AREMOS CASO

Takuya-claro que no te vamos a hacer caso has lo que quieras no nos vas a seguir intimidando eres tan solo un niño como nosotros le diremos a nuestros padres si quieres hacernos algo

H-estas seguro después de todo eres el que mas sale perdiendo en todo esto te gustaría que rebelara cual de las chicas es la que te gusta mas ,si hiciera eso ambos sabemos que las demás no se quedaran tranquilas y seguro se vengaran de ella haciendo que ella te odie

Takuya- Tsts maldito no te atrevas

H- eso quiere decir que harás lo que yo diga no es así

-no…..no lo hagas nadie hará nada de eso

-es verdad no te dejes convencer

Los amigos de takuya le decían, mientras que las niñas gritaban y esperaban por escuchar su nombre al ser la elegida de niño mas popular de la escuela

Takuya- hare lo que quieras pero no lo digas

H-nos veremos en el receso te diré que es lo que quiero

Todas las niñas avían quedado decepcionadas por no poder escuchar tal declaración mientras que los niños frustrados pues su héroe una vez más avía sido acorralado por ese tan despreciable chico…

-no puedo creerlo una vez mas nos gano

-takuya como pudiste te hubiéramos ayudado de todas formas

Takuya- tranquilos tengo un plan esta vez no se saldrá con la suya

-que pero cual es tu plan realmente tienes algo con que vencer a ese chico

-tiene razón recuerda que no estamos tratando con cualquiera

Takuya- todos tienen una debilidad y para su mala suerte yo se cual es la suya, nadie en este mundo es invencible y mucho menos ese tipo

-que es lo que tienes pensado

Takuya –algo que ni a tu peor enemigo le haces pero en este caso la lección tiene que ser bien aprendida

-a que te refieres es algo muy malo

Takuya – se puede decirse que le va doler mucho

-Y cual es el plan

11AM-hora del descanso

H-creí que no vendrías ya estaba listo para publicar mi información

Takuya- no digas tonterías ya estoy aquí acabemos de una buena ves con todo esto

H- valla…valla mira quien esta impaciente, quien hace a penas unas horas intentaba montar toda una rebelión contra mí

Takuya-quieres decirme que es lo que quieres

H-KeKeKeKe es muy simple lo que quiero es entrar al club de futbol (soquear)

Takuya –eso es todo lo que quieres, por que no intentas por ti mismo no serás el más rápido pero tienes muy buenas técnicas

H-si fuera tan fácil no estuviera aquí diciéndotelo tengo mis razones (ningún chico tiene cuenta con hiruma me refiero por supuesto a esa libreta negra)

Takuya-esta bien pero no será sencillo

H-arréglatelas para mañana quiero estar en ese equipo (se encamina a otro lugar)

Takuya- espera hiruma-kun

H-que es lo que quieres

Takuya- quería darte esto me lo dio una de las chicas dice que es para ti

H-y que diablos quieres que yo haga con esto

Takuya- no lo se me pidieron que te lo entregara, después de todo hasta un sujeto como tu es popular entre las chicas

H-yo no quiero esto devuélvelo

Takuya- lo siento tengo cosas que hacer tengo que meter a un idiota al club de futbol

H-que oye espera diablos que se supone tengo que hacer con esto

Admira la carta que esta entre sus manos para su mala suerte es de color rosa y perfumada la abre y lee…

.

.

.

Querido hiruma-kun te escribo esta carta esperando te encuentres bien y que sepas que yo hace mucho tiempo he querido expresarte mis sentimientos yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conozco sé que esto parece algo raro pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti yo te amo no espero ninguna respuesta pero quería que supieras lo que siento…

Att. Kary kido

.

.

H-pero que es de ella no puedo creerlo de todas las personas que imagine no puedo creerlo es de ella KeKeKeKe así que me amas esto va a ser divertido (hiruma aunque lo niegue el resto de su vida desde que entro a esa escuela le gusto esa chica delicados cabellos color marrón, preciosos ojos color azul, de tez blanca casi pasaba por una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, obviamente con sangre occidental siempre sintió esa atracción por la pequeña pero este jamás reunió el valor suficiente para declararse sobre todo temiendo perder ese tan característica actitud de chico malo) esta decidido voy a hacerlo…

.

.

.

Se encamina a su salón de clases todos sus compañeros reunidos para que se reanuden las clases esperando por su profesor, mientras que un pequeño luce muy inquieto en su escritorio parece que sigue titubeando por las acciones que esta por tomar..

-crees que se lo crea

-claro que si esa chica es la única ala que no molesta y no creo que sea coincidencia, pero como te diste cuenta estoy seguro de que nadie lo había notado

Takuya-es obvió cuando estas enamorado de alguien jamás le quitas la mirada de enzima siempre estas pendiente de ella, él no sabe disimular ninguna de esas cosas….

-wow los hombres enamorados dan miedo

-si avísame cuando sea tu peor enemigo

Takuya- guarden silencio esta por hacerlo

h-(se acerca al escritorio de la pequeña niña ella lo mira instintivamente se pregunta que hace alguien como el ablando con ella)…..leí tu carta estas segura de lo que dices ten en cuenta que no soy como todos los idiotas de esta escuela, no te tomare de la mano, no tomaremos helado juntos, jamás te acompañare a casa, (el pequeño casi grito todas sus exigencias llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros)

kary-Hmm …..Lo siento hiruma-kun pero yo es…..esto no sé de que me estas hablando yo no te envié ninguna carta

h-QUE…. Como que no sabes aquí esta tu me la mandaste tiene tu nombre

kary-yo en verdad no se yo no hice esta carta

h-que pero si tu se supone que estas enamorada de mi no es así (sujetándola del brazo)

kary- no suel..tame me lastimas yo no hice tal declaración yo no TE AMO!(De inmediato suelta a la niña quedando impactado por sus palabras se pregunta que esta pasando de pronto empieza a escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, murmullos que poco después se van trasformando en risas y esas risas en burlas)

h-QUE… que pasa que esta pasando

Takuya-crees que ella va a amar a alguien como tu todavía tienes esperanza de que una persona como ella sienta lo que tu piensas que es amor, como podría estar enamorada de un tipo como tu, como puedes pensar que ella estaría enamora de el hijo de un perdedor como lo es tu padre

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH QUE TONTO, CREYO QUE LO AMABAN, QUE ESTUPIDO, POBRE DIABLO HAHAHAAHA

.

.

.

h- que dijiste …..que diablos es lo que acabas de decir repítelo por que creo que no te pude escuchar bien

Takuya-no escuchaste que no puedes entender que alguien como tu no es bienvenido en ningún lugar eres un perdedor igual que tu padre no se por qué te permiten estar en esta misma escuela con nosotros que somos de familias importantes mientras que tu desciendes de la peor vergüenza de Japón acaso crees que no conocemos al ex campeón de shogi, él es un perdedor al igual que tu lo e…re…..

H- si vuelves a pronunciar esa palabra te juro que aquí y ahora te arrepentirás de lo que digas

Takuya- no quieres que diga la verdad eres un perd…..

Se lanza a golpear al niño que no solo una vez sino barias había llamado a su padre perdedor y no suficiente con eso lo había llamado perdedor a el también su ira incontrolable estaba siendo descargado contra el chico que se había atrevido a insultarlo pero no era una pelea sencilla ya que el chico también tenia mucho que perder los golpes son enviados y recibidos de a ambas partes nadie podía detener tal batalla hasta que….

-Que esta pasando aquí deténganse en este momento que paren les digo (un profesor muy molesto entra al aula separando a los dos chicos que ya se encontraban con heridas muy serias en respectivos cuerpos) espero que estén satisfechos en este momento los llevare con la directora este no es comportamiento que permitamos en nuestra institución (llevando a ambos chicos del brazo)

Ya en frente de la oficina de la principal dos niños en diferentes sillones descansaban las heridas que se habían provocado

h-lo planeaste desde un principio no es así

Takuya-la verdad pensé que no caerías en un truco tan tonto como ese

h-ella jamás supo nada sobre esa carta

Takuya- es verdad yo lo invente todo quería enseñarte una lección

h-kkekeke

Takuya-lo siento

h-hmmm de que diablos estas hablando

Takuya-no quise decir nada de tu padre

h- eres un idiota si te peleas con un hombre no puedes retractarte de nada tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias crees que no lo sé que él es un perdedor pero no voy a dejar que eso me defina yo no soy como el

un momento de silencio envuelve tal escena….se escuchan las manijas dando la vuelta parece ser que terminaron de hablar con el padre del pequeño Takuya sale de la sala

-es hora de irnos (el chico solo agacha la mirada se encamina hacia el hombre que esta frente a el mientras que el mayor ya esta muy por delante de este pero antes de que el chico salga se alcanza a escuchar un pequeño murmullo)

h- buena jugada kekeke

El chico queda con una mirada algo impactada se da cuenta que ese tipo no es cualquier persona.

Takuya-eres un demonio hmjaja

.

.

.

AH-MMMMMMHHH estas enamorado

H- que es todo lo que escuchaste

AH-aun no me queda muy claro por que hiciste todas esas cosas pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que mi niño por fin ha crecido mucho

H- mom por eso no te quería decir nada sabia que te burlarías de mí

AH-yoichi dime una cosa por que amenazaste a ese niño, por que no entraste a ese equipo por tu propia cuenta

H-yo pensé que seria más fácil así

AH-mmmmmhh ya veo esto me dolerá mas a mi que a ti

H-hehe (su mama se prepara y lo hace un golpe a su cabeza)

AH-escucha bien yoichi hiruma por que quiero que te quede bien claro un hombre jamás, jamás se rebaja a amenazar a otro con algo tan importante como lo es con esa clase de deporte hay personas que viven su vida por esas actividades no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo tan bajo como amenazar a otro con algo como eso entendido (mientras toma al niño entre sus brazos)

H-porque….por que es tan importante

AH-no es que tenga un gran significado es solo que cuando alguien tiene un sueño, por esa clase de cosas alguien aria hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo siempre habrá alguien que lo trate de lograr con métodos tan sucios y ruines como el que tu intentaste hacer, pero hay otros que aunque les cuesta sudar sangre en el esfuerzo por cumplir con esos anhelos no les importa sacrificar cualquier cosa darían lo que fuera por hacerlos realidad pero un sueño es mas valioso cuando te esfuerzas hasta que tus fuerzas se terminan, hasta que el aliento no te sea suficiente nunca te rindes aunque el proceso sea duro, esa personas son las mas admirables por que no importando los obstáculos al final de camino logran lo que quieren….. yoichi si alguna ves quieres realizar un sueño quiero que lo hagas sin ningún método sucio un hombre que realiza sus sueños con esa honestidad jamás estará solo y sobre todo será correspondido por la mujer que ama jajaja

H-mama!

AH-hoooo mira la hora que es tienes que ir a dormir mañana te disculparas con esos niños y regresaremos a casa ya que te suspendieron por tres días

H-que yo no quiero yo

AH-escucha yoichi un hombre que acepta sus errores no vuelve a cometerlos nunca quiero que entiendas, es importante que aprendas, además quiero conocer a esa niña

H-lo sabia es todo lo que quieres, pero dudo que ella quiera volver a hablar conmigo ella después de todo dijo que no me amaba (con una cara de tristeza)

AH-yoichi el amor es muy difícil de entender es idiota el hombre que se atreve a tratar de encontrarle una explicación, si esa niña no siente lo mismo que tu tal ves no es para ti quien sabe tal vez la chica de tu vida este allá afuera esperándote

H-y como se supone voy a reconocerla

AH-dime como es esta niña que te gusta

H-pero por que yo no quiero…

AH- anda solo dime que es lo que mas te gusta de ella

H-mmmmm pues me gusta mucho mmm sus ojos, sus ojos me gustan mucho

AH- en serio que es lo que mas te gusta de ellos

H-ella pues es que sus ojos son de color azul, me gusta mucho como brillan es tan….

AH-escucha lo que en este momento sientes es solo una atracción física, es solo una preferencia te sientes atraído por esos ojos por que te gustan es todo, pero el amor es mas fuerte que una atracción, es tan fuerte que cuando realmente amas alguien puedes ver atreves de esos ojos puedes mirar en esos ojos y si eres correspondido la sensación te hace tan fuerte, sientes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona aun a costa de tu propio bienestar serias capas de estregar tu vida por esa única persona, arias lo que fuera por ella, mírame el amor se encuentra una, tal vez dos veces en la vida si tienes suerte si alguna vez llegas a encontrarlo y estoy segura de que así será no lo dejes ir por que una vez que lo sueltes tal ves sea imposible que logres recuperarlo(mirando a su pequeño a los ojos acariciando su anillo en la mano)

H-mama estas segura de que tu bueno es que yo

AH-yo encontré el amor de mi vida y no pienso soltarlo por ninguna razón tendremos desacuerdos, no estaremos todo el tiempo juntos pero el siempre esta aquí junto contigo (tocando su pecho haciendo que yoichi se sonroje por esas tiernas palabras de su madre)

H-entiendo buenas noches

AH-buenas noches yoichi (te prometo que encontraras a esa chica parece que te gustan las chicas extranjeras mjajaja ) tal vez esta noche sueñes con ella (dando un tierno beso en la frente y arroparlo para poder dejarlo dormir y susurrando por ultimo)gracias por defenderlo te amo

Mientras el pequeño yoichi va entrando en la tierra de los sueños donde Morfeo se apiade de él regalándole un vistazo al futuro….. corre por una campo el césped se siente tan frio bajo sus pies la sensación de libertad es increíble hay una figura en lo que parecen ser dos postes, intenta acercarse pero no puede no importando lo rápido que corre la imagen se mueve por el viento sus cabellos son rojos tiene un uniforme verde ,intenta acercarse lo mas que puede pero sus intentos son inútiles no puede a secarse, recuerda las palabras de su madre …Un hombre que desea algo si lo hace honestamente puede tener lo que él quiera…..

Nuevamente corre hacia ella quiere verla no sabe por que es tan importante pero tiene miedo de no lograrlo, tiene miedo de no verla, de perderla no sabe de donde salió tanto deseo por sujetarla saca fuerza da el ultimo impulso por encontrarse con aquella imagen lo logra por fin esta frente aquella imagen pero aun le da la espalda de repente voltea ,su sonrisa lo primero que ve el sol la ilumina es tan precioso va subiendo la mirada el sol apenas deja que la distinga ella ríe y sus ojos se abren son esos ojos tan perfectos que creyó alguna vez amar pero no estos tenían el mismo tono pero había algo diferente que…que es lo que lo diferencian por que ella es diferente de pronto….

-te tardaste mucho, he estado esperando por mucho tiempo (otra sonrisa es regalada por ella)

-por que me esperabas quien eres tu

-tu ya me conoces toma (una balón de futbol es entregado por la chica)

-por que me quieres dar esto

-es tuyo es para que cumplas tu sueño

-mi sueño que sueño

-pronto lo sabrás… toma (mientras le entrega el balón se le resbala de las manos a yoichi el cielo se torna gris parece que una tormenta se acerca el cielo comienza a rugir intenta tomar el balón pero desapareció)TE ESTARE ESPERANDO( de mediato quiere ver ala chica pero tampoco esta el viento sopla fuerte la lluvia se hace presente yoichi comienza a gritar)

-oye donde estas que pasa donde estas (comienza a buscarla desesperadamente quiere verla de nuevo)

BANG BANG…

Es súbitamente despertado por ese ruido que se escucha en la entrada de su casa de mediato se levanta de la cama la noche a sido inundada por una tormenta muy fuerte los rayos pareciera están afuera de la casa los grandes ventanales reflejan la luz que los acompaña el rugir del cielo es tan fuerte que deja sordo a cualquiera baja las escaleras lo mas rápido que puede pero lo que ve es tan horrible que lo deja helado al instante su madre es esa mujer que yace en el suelo y cubierta de sangre el culpable de la tragedia esta frente a ella con esa arma aun apuntándole de pronto llegan lo que parecen ser barios guardias y detienen al hombre en cuestión los demás sirvientes se apresuran a llamar a emergencias para un niño de diez años es como verlos moverse ala velocidad de la luz pero el ver a su madre tirada en ese suelo frio aun consiente es como estar en una película que acaban de poner en reproducción lenta, continua bajando los escalones que parecen los mas largos que allá bajado en su vida se aproxima a su madre lleva esa pijama blanca con la que acostumbraba irse a la cama como, como había pasado algo así se arrodilla ante ella la sujeta de la cabeza apenas pude hablar ….

-to…..do….es..tara bien (pierde el conocimiento pero le regala una sonrisa)

-n…no..noNOOOOO! Mama despierta por favor no me dejes por que , por que dime por que lo hiciste por que la lastimaste(el llanto era inevitable, mira al culpable con una cara de tanto rencor he ira que parece inimaginable que un niño tan pequeño tenga esos sentimientos reclama al culpable por que le había echo daño, el criminal en cuestión mira al pequeño parece no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento)

-pre….pregúntale eso a tu padre

.

.

.

EPOCA ACTUAL_

H-no hay nada aquí (esta en la casa de su padre buscando de arriba abajo tal pertenencia que aun esta desaparecida, con toda la casa revuelta parece ser que se esforzó demasiado buscando para no encontrar lo que significa tanto para el, mira en su reloj 10:00pm) diablos ya es muy tarde será mejor que me valla no quiero estar en este lugar…..(inevitablemente los recuerdos de estar en aquel lugar lo llenaban de tal tristeza que prefiere estar en cualquier sitio menos en ese lugar)

James-señor adonde quiere ir

H-quiero ir a mi antiguo apartamento, salgamos de aquí

Le abre la puerta del automóvil quiere alegarse lo mas pronto posible el tan solo echo de estar cerca de esos recuerdos lo asía traer a su mente cosas que siempre quiso olvidar, hace tiempo que no recordaba aquel sueño y que de pronto se convirtió en pesadilla a una chica con cabellos iguales a los de ella, con los ojos del mismo color pero que me ocultan algo….

H- mhahaha que tontería (desde la ultima vez que la vi han pasado miles de días y siento que cada que sierro los ojos puedo ver su rostro, diablos ya olvídalo como puedo traer de nuevo eso a mi mente se supone ya la había sacado de cualquier parte de mi ser pero ella insiste en regresar, se detiene el auto móvil en el semáforo que esta en rojo su pensamiento se detiene en aquella imagen que esta constante mente torturándolo…. Lo siento yo…yo no te am….con ese vestido blanco puesto le pronuncia las palabras que jamás quisiera volver a escuchar pero que su inconsciente insiste en traérselo devuelta de pronto es despertado por la bocina del auto están cerca de ese lugar donde no a vuelto a poner un pie desde el día en que murió su madre mira a la calle….

H- déjame bajar

J-pero señor estamos en medio de La calle

H-que no escuchaste quiero salir

J-si como diga

Sale del auto se aproxima a ese lugar obscuro que es alumbrado por unos pequeños focos que no permiten ver claramente….

H-entrare solo espera aquí

J- como usted diga

La lluvia que estaba cayendo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo a pesar que dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de el aun tenia algo que decirle una ultima cosa pendiente que jamás pudo arreglar con el…

Escucha a lo lejos como alguien se aproxima hacia él, parece que no es el único que tiene pendientes esa noche poco a poco van acortando la distancia la iluminación no le alcanza para distinguir la silueta pero se esta tornando familiar de pronto…..

H-que….que….Diablos que es lo que haces aquí…..

.

.

.

El destino a comenzado a unir las piezas que se separaron no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo hay encuentros que por mas que tratemos de evitar suceden cuando menos lo esperamos…..

Quiero agradecer la paciencia que tienen con esta historia quiero decirles que igual que ustedes estoy tan impaciente por reunir a este par pero últimamente me he estado concentrando es esa parte de la historia que tanto he esperado y lo digo por que es la razón de que halla creado esta historia ese momento en el que se separan trágicamente solo de decirlo me pone nostálgica, quiero que mas que se sienten a leer en su PC reflexionen un poco en el significado que hay detrás de esta ficción y es que por mas que sea una fantasía creo que todas las que hacemos estos cuentos nos identificamos en alguna parte de la historia, hay cosas que hacemos por entretenernos, por pasar una rato de ocio o por perder el tiempo como diría mi madre pero estoy acogiendo esta historia como algo que viví y que estoy desahogando esa es la razón por la cual no puedo concluir tan rápido un capitulo, les agradezco mucho esos comentarios que son tan valiosos en verdad que si los aprecio espero sigan esta historia hasta ese inevitable final junto conmigo….


	7. El regreso del hijo prodigo

**EN OTRA VIDA cap 7**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime **__**Eyeshield 21**__** creada por el **__**mangaka**____**japonés**____**Yusuke Murata**__** y el escritor **__**japonés**__** Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay.

_**El regreso del hijo prodigo**_**.**

**.**

**.**

M-eres tu (sorprendida por encontrarlo en ese sitio)kioya-san

Kioya-maori-san me sorprendió pero que es lo que hace en este lugar y a esta hora

M-yo bueno es que tenia que decirle algo importante a hiruma-san creí que si lo hacia, bueno es que él fue tan bueno conmigo y los niños tenia que aseárselo saber es todo…

Kioya- ya veo pero tiene que cuidarse mas recuerde que….

M-mhhh estaré bien no se preocupe algo como eso no me detendrá tan fácil (regalándole una de esas sonrisas que al instante te hacen flaquear cualquier voluntad)

Kioya- ahora entiendo que es lo que vio en usted el joven hiruma y su padre es idéntica a ella parece que el estar cerca de usted les recordaba un poco

M-(sonrojada por el comentario) no….yo no creo que sea así después de todo no creo que ella, allá herido a alguien a quien ama

Kioya –mamori-san debería reconsiderar decirle la verdad recuerde que algo así tarde o temprano sale a la luz, el entenderá….

M-no puedo ya no puedo hacer eso hace tiempo perdí mi oportunidad para retractarme de mis palabras, el seguramente ya ni siquiera me recuerde (con los ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas)

Kioya –lamento recordarle algo tan doloroso pero no olvide que su padre le guardo muchos secretos al igual que usted lo hace ahora, nada bueno trae si solo piensan que lo hacen por protegerlo si el llegara a enterarse, seguro sentirá aun mas dolor por haber sido protegido y engañado por las personas a quien debía amar

M-por eso …por favor no le diga nada nunca, el jamás tiene enterarse de nada tiene que seguir creyendo que nosotros le quitamos todo, que somos la razón por la que el a estado tan herido, si el llegara a enterarse no estoy segura de lo que intentara hacer pero tengo miedo de que haga algo que jamás pueda remediar

Kioya- como a usted que le haga daño a usted

M-eso yo, hace mucho decidí aguantar cualquier pena si el me hiere lo resistiré, lo soportare todo por su bien

Kioya- (es una mujer increíble mira que hacer tremenda cosa por el, esos dos son muy afortunados por tener a alguien a su lado con tal determinación) mamori-san gracias por protegerlo su madre hiso lo mismo en aquella terrible noche

M-lo se el me lo dijo todo, ese hombre en realidad jamás tubo la intención de matarla a ella su objetivo siempre fue yoichi ella no lo dejo llegar asta él lo protegió con su propia vida solo para que ese hombre no le hiciera daño, pero que me diferencia de ese criminal el no pudo llegar a lastimarlo pero yo….. YO si yo lo herí mas que nadie, cuando debía protegerlo , y no solo a el a todos , yo herí a todos (derramando aquellas lagrimas que ya no pudo contener)

Kioya – eso es solo lo que usted les hiso pensar ninguno tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que a tenido que pasar aunque jamás se los diga yo siempre lo voy a saber y eso es una peor condena por que no hay peor cosa que ver como personas inocentes son heridas a costa de sus propios sentimientos y yo solo puedo ser un espectador que solo mira y no hace nada, escuche esto no es un reproche ni nada parecido pero he decido esperar hasta que usted le diga todo absolutamente todo y si en algún momento llegara a correr peligro en ese momento yo mismo le diré todo aun que arriesgue mi vida en ello, así que si no quiere que él se entere de nada será mejor que usted este bien no voy a dejar que una persona mas se sacrifique injustamente…..

M-kioya-san lo lamento no tenia ni idea de lo que usted estada pasando de verdad lo siento

Kioya- no tiene por qué disculparse esto es lo que yo elegí nadie me a obligado a nada solo creo que usted también debe ser protegida y si el joven hiruma no lo puede hacer por el momento yo lo are hasta ese instante, mantendré mi distancia por un tiempo hasta que sea la hora, así que es muy posible que no nos veamos hasta ese momento por favor no olvide lo que le dije si en algún momento me llego a percatar que usted corre un verdadero peligro yo no dudare en decirle todo

M- entiendo no se preocupe yo estaré bien lamento mucho en verdad tener que poner esa carga en sus hombros no tiene por qué pasar por lo mismo que nosotros

Kioya- yo le tenia un gran afecto al Sr. Hiruma y por supuesto a su esposa eran increíbles personas aunque su padre siempre fue como su hijo, permaneciendo alejado de las personas siempre solo hasta que la encontró le prometí a ambos cuidaría de su hijo pero estoy seguro que no les importara que la cuide a usted también

M- sé que es posible que no entienda los motivos ni las razones que tengo por las cuales estoy haciendo esto pero es que no es solo porque lo amo, el a estado solo por mucho tiempo le a costado mucho trabajo confiar en otro ser humano cuando lo conocí estaba segura de que era un cretino irresponsable bueno para nada pero una vez que pude estar cerca de el me pude dar cuenta que él es mas de lo que aparenta ha estado sufriendo en silencio por mucho tiempo todos los que lo conocían por primera vez se llevaban una impresión equivocada pero siempre parecía no importarle aunque en el fondo se sintiera abandonado, yo no quiero que sienta eso nunca mas quiero que sea feliz

Kioya- entiendo lo que quiere pero debe pensar bien en lo que esta haciendo que va a pasar el día que lo vea y tenga que confesarle que tiene dos hijos y que jamás se entero de nada

M-todo el tiempo me la paso pensando en ese momento sé que en algún instante nos tendremos que ver pero si puedo evitar ese momento por mas tiempo lo are todavía no puede saber nada solo falta un poco solo un poco y yo misma le diré todo pero hasta que ese momento llegue yo seguiré guardando silencio

Kioya –ya veo pero creo que ese instante esta mas cerca de lo que usted piensa por favor tenga cuidado y cuídese no olvide lo que le acabo de decir no me detendré (el hombre en cuestión abandona ala mujer en medio de la obscuridad dejándole un pensamiento de duda a que se refiere con pronto llegara ese instante)

Mamori camina hacia la salida pensando en aquellas palabras ella siempre pensó que mas temprano que tarde tendría que enfrentar aquel incidente la primera vez que lo intento no salió como lo esperaba, después de todo el siguió con su vida algo como esa fugaz escapada alas vegas había perdido su significado había quedado en el olvido para el, continuo como si todo lo vivido hubiera sido tan solo un mal sueño el verlo ser otra vez el mismo le regresaba la tranquilidad pero el saber que esta tan bien sin ella la llenaba de ese sentimiento egoísta de un vivieron felices sin mi pero ese es el precio que pagas por tus actos, se sentía bien por el pero como, como le daría la cara después de 10 años si no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar nada, la salida esta próxima esta ya en la entrada de repente queda deslumbrada por las luces de un automóvil que se detiene en la acera no nota quien esta bajando de el vehículo, tranquilamente sube a un taxi encaminándose a su hogar, sin querer sus caminos se habían cruzado pero ninguno de los dos se percato de ese mínimo encuentro el hombre en cuestión solo mira el auto amarillo alejarse del lugar no alcanza a ver a quien es la persona que se aleja una vez mas de él, pero sin darse cuenta olfatea algo familiar en el viento los sentidos de su cuerpo le alertan esa sensación de satisfacción al gusto de esa esencia sus neuronas le presentan un retrato de aquel amor perdido el viento mese sus delicados cabellos unos pocos tapan su mirada la perfecta imagen no importa cuantas veces destruya o lance al fuego es ese perfecto retrato que jamás se borrara de su memoria, solo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza trata de ignorar esos fugases recuerdos que tanto lo lastiman .

Camina para enfrentase nuevamente con esos demonios internos que aun siguen perturbándole, el había muerto ya no le queda nadie, ahora si podía decir que se había quedado solo sin padres, ni siquiera una familia propia y apenas tiene comunicación con aquellos viejos amigos con los que compartió victorias, derrotas, ese sueño de ganar todos juntos y por supuesto aquella decepcionante circunstancia que los envolvió y por la cual se separaron ya no le quedaba nadie estaba completamente solo pero para el esa sensación era mas que familiar él no tendría que intentar ajustarse a esa situación, el ya había vivido así la mayor parte de su vida…..

El camposanto esta totalmente obscuro pero recuerda el camino como si estuviera en la palma de su mano solo una visita fue suficiente para tenerlo presente en su memoria por el resto de su vida ese lugar donde descasaba su madre…..

.

.

_Escucha a lo lejos como alguien se aproxima hacia él, parece que no es el único que tiene pendientes esa noche poco a poco van acortando la distancia la iluminación no le alcanza para distinguir la silueta pero se esta tornando familiar de pronto….._

_H-que….que….Diablos que es lo que haces aquí…_

Kioya- joven hiruma vine para tenerle todo preparado supuse que quería encontrarse con el después de tantos años

H-que listo pero no necesito que estés tan pendiente de mi te lo he dicho desde que tengo memoria ya no soy un mocoso que tienen que estar vigilando las 24 hrs ahora yo puedo cuidarme solo

Kioya – lo siento pero no puedo cumplir esa petición yo estaré para cualquier orden que usted mande pero eso es algo que jamás podre cumplir se lo debo a sus padres les prometí que lo cuidaría nunca me he retractado de mi palabra y no voy a comenzar ahora…..

H-no tienes que ser tan apasionado conmigo pero has lo que quieras (recuerda que su madre siempre le dijo que hiciera caso a todas las cosa que dijera kioya además de que cuidaba de ellos cuando su padre estaba fuera, lo cuido después de que su madre había fallecido le debía muchas cosas a ese hombre)

Kioya- joven hiruma usted la vi….

H-que… no te pude escuchar

Kioya- no…no es nada por favor continúe lo esperare en la salida (piensa mejor las cosas antes de hablar después de todo hiso una promesa con mamori no revelaría nada hasta el momento justo y mantendría su distancia)

H- que raro… bien me adelantó

.

.

Llega por fin a aquel lugar mira la tumba de su madre sea rodilla ante ella acaricia cariñosamente las letras de su nombre en esa fría lapida Aya Hiruma posa su frente en ella solo agita un poco la cabeza..

-te extrañe (mira al otro lado Yuya Hiruma amado esposo y padre) Padre acaso tu crees saber que significado tiene esa palabra se pone de pie

No se como pero tu y yo siempre nos las arreglamos para terminar en la misma situación pero ahora te encuentro tal como te lo había prometido, hasta verte correr con el mismo destino que mi madre hay algo que siempre te quise decir ese día que mi madre murió asta en el ultimo instante de su vida me enseño muchas cosas jamás te enteraste, que es lo que había acontecido ese día le hice prometerme que no te diría nada, pero ahora voy a decírtelo considéralo nuestra ultima charla,…. tontamente intente entrar al equipo de esa escuela aburrida, intentaba mostrarte que hasta un niño podía ganar, creo que en alguna parte de mi siempre quise tenerte con migo quería que vieras… quería lo vieras si te esforzabas lo suficiente tu también ganarías pero siempre en todos tus juegos cuando perecía que ibas ganando al final siempre perdiste cual fracasado que eres solo por no querer arriesgarte lo suficiente para ganar hay muchas circunstancias que nos envolvieron y que no quiero recordar pero es inevitable que yo no te lo diga yo …yo siempre. Te…odia…..

.

.

.

10 años hiruma….

Entra un hombre muy alterado ala sala de emergencias empujando a quien se le ponga enfrente sin importarle lo que pase se dirige ahí donde esta la mujer que ama herida, por sus actos, por su culpa…

Yuya Hiruma- kioya que fue lo que… que es lo que sucedió

K-lo lamento mucho señor no pudimos detenerlo el…el

Hiruma- deberías saberlo después de todo eres el causante de esto DIME….DIME…..QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE ISISTE

El hombre que estaba siendo acusado nota al pequeño esta cubierto de sangre, aturdido por lo que acaba de vivir que respuesta será digna para su hijo culés son las palabras correctas, que estúpida escusa le va a dar…

YH- no puede pronunciar ninguna palabras solo esta ahí siendo golpeado con los pequeños puños de un niño que en cualquier momento perdería a su madre

K-joven hiruma por favor deténgase por favor no siga su padre no tiene la….(sujetando al pequeño)

YH-CALLA…. BASTA… yoichi escucha tienes razón yo tuve la culpa todo esto es mi culpa tuve un problema que se me salió de las manos creí que estaba protegiendo a la compañía sin saber que le harían daño a mi familia no hay palabras que me disculpen, trate de hacer lo mas que pude para que ustedes dos no salieran perjudicados pero no pude lograrlo perdóname

h-QUE TE PERDONE…QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE ERES UN MALDITO TU Y TU ESTUPIDA CONPAÑIA DESTRUYERON TODA NUESTRA FAMILIA como dices, esa palabras jamás, nunca voy a perdonártelo tu y tu maldita compañía se pueden ir al infierno(mientras se sienta en un sillón alejado de ese hombre….

Un medico sale para dar la triste noticia… _Solo le queda muy poco tiempo tuvimos que ponerla en baipás para que pudieran despedirse si quieren hablar con ella pueden pasar es la última vez que va a estar consciente y por último la desconectaremos (el doctor le comenta a los familiares de la enferma)_

_Doctor- señor, señor hiruma me escucho_

_Yuya Hiruma- (no respondía estaba aturdido con la noticia que le habían dado y es que por su descuido la mujer que amo estaba en ese lugar )si claro kioya por favor lleva a yoichi con su madre_

_KH- como diga señor (mientras tanto un niño que estaba desconsolado en una de las bancas de ese hospital solo miraba a su padre con tanto resentimiento, sus ojos completamente inundados de lágrimas e ira que sentía asía ese hombre que yacía ahí sentado como una estatua sin reaccionar, el pequeño se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la habitación de su madre trata de calmar sus lágrimas pero…._

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta se lamenta, por la frustración de no haberla salvado….

Kioya-señor por que no le dijo nada por que no le hablo de eso

YH-y que se supone que le iba a decir que ya me había cansado de ser el perdedor de Japón, que me case que constantemente me estuvieran amenazando con la vida de mi propio hijo y que no me importo solo tengo a yoichi ahora no lo seguiré lastimando con algo como eso debí saber que mi estúpido sueño afectaría a mi familia no importo cuanto dinero, y fama tuviera ellos me lo quitaron todo en un serrar de ojos…..

Kioya- señor que es lo que piensa hacer

YH-esos yakusa ya no me molestaran tienen lo que querían me alegare de esa tontería no expondré a yoichi a mas peligro no voy a dejar que me quiten todo lo único que tengo

Un niño desconsolado sale de aquella habitación su padre solo lo mira quiere consolarlo pero como si él es el culpable de todo, kioya se acerca al joven lo abrasa y sin querer el niño se suelta a llorar….. Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando el pequeño se logro calmar mira a su padre con tanto odio en su mirada, las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta que no podían ser expresadas su mirada lo decía todo…

YH-llévalo contigo

K-como diga señor

h- no volveré contigo, no voy a regresar a esa casa me iré después del funeral de mi madre, encontrare un lugar donde quedarme desde este momento tu y yo ya no somos nada…..

Muy decidido se aleja de su progenitor dándole la espalda….mientras que su padre solo observa irse mira a su pequeño todo lo que tiene en este mundo y se esta alejando de el, mira aun lado hay una mesa junto al sillón en ella hay periódicos que redactan ese regreso triunfal (EL REGRESO DEL HIJO PRODIGO de Japón gana campeonato de shogi)solo mira al lado contrario derrama unas cuantas lagrimas y se aleja

Después de aquel día en el que vio sepultar a su madre rompió todo lazo con su padre se alejó lo mas posible de el pero eso no le impedía a el alejarse de su hijo constantemente era vigilado por los guardias de su padre y por supuesto era siempre ayudado por todo lo que necesitara por kioya, ahora tendría que valerse por si mismo había conseguido un apartamento no tan lujoso pero cómodo y útil para que pasara un buen rato aunque por lo regular solo lo usara para dormir como solo contaba con la corta edad de 10años no podía realizar ninguna actividad para ganar dinero así que se tubo que involucrar con ladrones y criminales de las calles para sobrevivir, para no tener que deberle nada su padre, se había trasladado a una escuela que obviamente no tenia el mismo renombre que la anterior pero tenia que asistir siempre con el pensamiento de que a su madre no le hubiera gustado que faltara ni que bajara su promedio que por supuesto no le costaba mucho trabajo tener en entre los mas altos aun no conseguía amigos pero eso jamás le preocupo ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad que no sentía la necesidad de tener un amigo hasta que…..

.

.

.

-tacléalo no lo dejas pasar idiota (decía un hombre que parecía un mostro absurdamente grande sujetando a otro entre sus manos y derivándolo al suelo)

-TOUCHTAWN (decía otro alegre)

Que era aquello que observaba que es eso una pelea no, no era una pelea se ríen y parece que se divierten entonces que es eso que es lo que hacen ve una forma en el piso recuerda apenas un fragmento;

_-por que me esperabas quien eres tu_

_-tu ya me conoces toma (una balón de futbol es entregado por la chica)_

_-por que me quieres dar esto _

_-es tuyo es para que cumplas tu sueño_

_-mi sueño que sueño_

h-Un balón de futbol…se referirá ha esto no….no lo creo yo jamás seré capas de hacer algo como ese tipo….

BANG…. …BANG…BANG….

Esos ensordecedores ruidos hicieron que inmediatamente volteara la mirada al lugar de origen…..

-escuchen bastardos se acabó la diversión es hora de regresar a trabajar muevan sus culos no tengo todo el día (decía un hombre muy imponente al otro lado de la reja, los hombres grandes comenzaban a ponerse esos atuendos en tonos verdes y café, sujetando entre sus manos enormes armas de fuego, quienes eran ellos, los había visto antes en películas de guerra, pero jamás tan cerca se preguntaba el pequeño)

h- son soldados de pronto se percata de un letrero sobre su cabeza (WARNING UNITED STATES FORSE JAPAN ISTALATION) ya veo con que soldados americanos (con la mirada fija a una de esas armas en particular una pequeña que se encontraba en el suelo tirada idéntica a la que ese hombre que le arrebato todo en esa noche, interrumpiendo su pensamiento nota un pequeño agujero en aquella reja de metal solo un segundo dudo en entrar algo lo incitaba a ir mas adentro y descubrir lo que le aguardaba, caminando por aquel lugar tan extraño nota unos agares con aviones muy imponentes, un tanque como si volviéramos a estar en la segunda guerra mundial, de pronto escucha risas al final de la parte trasera de esta bodega se va acercando poco a poco, las risa se escuchan mas fuertes)

-HAHAHAHA subo $1000

-me retiro (decía otro hombre)

-HAHAHAH otra mano que gano

Mientras que unos hombres se encontraban jugando póquer otros limpiaban sus armas el pequeño había quedado maravillado con aquel juego de naipes ganar tanto dinero con un simple juego de cartas.

.

.

.

-Miren lo que me encontré un pequeño ratón (sujetándolo de la camisa)

h-suéltame maldito grandulón metete con alguien de tu tamaño

-que ases aquí mocoso que no sabes que este lugar no es para niñatos como tu

-si largo de aquí pequeñín no querrás tener problema

h-déjame bájame maldito mastodonte (luchando para ser liberado, el hombre lo suelta dejándolo caer sin ningún tipo de miramiento por que se lastime en la caída)

-muy bien ya te baje ahora largo mocoso antes de que me hagas enojar

h-no quiero….no quiero irme quiero jugar (mirando al hombre directo a los ojos)

-que no entiendes mocoso este no es lugar para niños así que largo

h-no no quiero (aun mas decidido que al principio)

BANG…..BANG BANG BANG Una lluvia de balazos se escucha dejando al pequeño casi sordo

-que es todo ese escandalo quien es este mocoso (se levanta un hombre que al parecer estaba tomando una siesta detrás de unas cajas)

-lo sentimos capitán es este niño que no quiere irse a casa

-sáquenlo de aquí saben bien que no esta permitido que entren civiles

h-no quiero irme enséñenme a jugar idiotas

-niño que no entiendes si digo largo entonces tu empiezas a mover tus piecitos y te largas (con una de esas armas encañonándolo con la expresión mas demoniaca en el rostro y comenzando a disparar como si frete a el estuviera enemigo)

Al chico no le quedo de otra mas que salir corriendo para salvar su vida desde entonces cada día intentaba entrar a esa base y aprender los trucos de esos hombres cada día era lo mismo veía como jugaban futbol ese momento era el mejor para el ya que en una parte de él no podía sacarse las palabras de la chica , además estaba interesado en ese juego de naipes nunca estaba de mas obtener dinero y por ultimo armas de fuego algo que lo había marcado por el resto de su vida con una de esas cosa habían perdido a su madre les tenia un pavor de sobremanera pero que mejor forma de hacerse mas fuerte que convertir su mas grande miedo y hacerlo su fortaleza así nadie nunca le volvería a arrebatar nada, aunque cada intento fuera un fracaso jamás dejo de intentarlo hasta que se le ocurrió el plan perfecto su madre le dijo que no hiciera cosa deshonestas para lograr sus sueños pero hasta el momento el no tenia un sueño ni algo que se le pareciera solo existía algo que deseaba así que en su mentalidad no estaba rompiendo esa promesa….

-otra vez tu aquí ratoncito ya te dijimos que este no es lugar para los niños

H-no me importa lo que digan unos tipos como ustedes

-que mocoso tan maleducado, que tu mama no te educo

H-escuchen cretinos si no me dejan hacer lo que yo quiera tal vez su comandante no este feliz de saber que sus soldados metan mujeres a esta base militar que les parece ahora si me trataran bien

-este niño parece más un demonio pero estoy de acuerdo te quedaras con la condición de que nadie sepa que estas aquí, además tendrás que hacer lo mismo que nosotros y sin ir llorando con su mama

H-no hay problema are cualquier cosa por estar aquí (además no tengo adonde ir a llorar)

-muy bien empecemos por ver que tan bueno eres en el póker

Tan solo le explicaron las reglas una sola vez fue suficiente pues este ya había ganado las partidas necesarias para vivir por lo menos seis meses sin preocuparse lo que mas los dejo sorprendidos es que el chico en cada jugada tenia la peor mano solo había ganado con esa habilidad para engañar a las persona que talento para un chico de tan solo diez años ,todos ya en banca rota se propusieron recuperar su dinero con algo que seguramente no entendería por lo menos no tan rápido , llevándolo hacia el campo le propusieron apostar todo para un solo equipo, la única condición del chico era guiar al equipo al que le había apostado así estaría seguro de que no le estarían haciendo trampa el juego por fin había acabado todos sin acepción sé quedaron anonadados por la dirección que había dado desde que empezó a planear esas estrategias de juego nadie había visto algo así pero en tan solo unos escasos minutos el había sacado maniobras que solo un verdadero profesional entendería , nadie comprendía completamente lo que les había pasado pero de lo que podían estar seguros es que ese pequeño niño que insistía en colarse a su base no era ordinario…

H- quiero ver esa arma déjame tocarla

-claro que no chibi será mejor que vayas a casa de seguro tu mami está muy preocupada

H-escucha idiota si vuelves a decir esa palabra juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida (con una aura asesina que lo estaba envolviendo)

-déjenlo que haga lo que él quiera (dice un soldado que se ocultaba en las sombras observando al niño interactuar con sus compañeros)

Todos los soldados de inmediato se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar al capitán que estaba observando desde aquella esquina parecía que tenía cierto interés en el pequeño, solo haber visto la forma en como interactuaba con sus compañeros pudo darle suficiente información para saber que clase de niño era y se le asía demasiado conocida esa reacción pues el mismo en alguna momento de su vida la había echo.

-ben mocoso déjame ver como la manejas (mientras le pone entre sus manos una nueve milímetros)

h-mi nombre no es mocoso Soy hiruma yoichi, pueden decirme hiruma si les da la gana pero no me digan mas mocoso o ratoncito (aunque no le gustaba que le dijeran por su apellido no tenia otro opción ese era su nombre y constantemente resultaba ser un recordatorio de donde venia y a que familia pertenecía aunque muchas veces le implicara lo difícil que era aceptar pero nadie escoge su familia y es un echo con el que va convivir por el resto su vida)

-muy bien hiruma muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer con esto dispara

El pequeño siempre se pregunto cual era la sensación de disparar un arma que motivaba aun hombre disparar desde el momento en que le arrebataron a su madre estuvo buscando una respuesta pero siempre se encontró con cabos sueltos nada concreto que le diera una respuesta solo su padre siempre fue a lo único que llegaba siempre a el pero por mucho que lo odiara no tendría las agallas para dispararle después de todo aun en alguna parte de el ese hombre seguía siendo su padre, apunta el cañón directo al blanco sin ningún tipo de miedo solo aclarar una duda que lo seguía quemando por dentro

BANG!

Justo en el medio era la primera vez que asía muchas cosas ese día y por alguna razón pareciera que estaba destinado a lograr todo lo que él quería nada se pondría en su camino y aunque alguien lo intentara de seguro ese alguien no saldría bien librado.

-bien echo supongo que ya no tienes miedo como al principio verdad

Como lo sabia era tan notable que hasta un hombre que dormía en el rincón pudo darse cuenta había sido tan obvio que ese tipo se dio cuenta de su debilidad.

-tranquilo no le diré a nadie es normal que tengas miedo sobre todo cuando perdiste a alguien por culpa de una de estas cosas jamás lo vas a poder olvidar no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, pero déjame decirte una cosa si alguna vez una persona quien sea se atreve a tratar de arrebatarte lo que quieres en ese momento vas a estar preparado ya no vas a ser tan vulnerable como ahora solo depende de ti te quedarías sentado viendo como te lo quitan todo o haces algo para evitarlo tal ves ni dios te perdone por la elección que tomes pero estoy seguro de que podrás proteger a alguien.

Dos años después…..

-eres el estudiante mas corrupto de la secundaria

-tienes razón no hay nadie que pueda ganarle a hiruma tanto en una apuesta como en el futbol, además de que es anormalmente bueno disparando.

Cap-supe que fue tu primer día y ya hiciste amigos un chico gordo que lleva aproximadamente dos horas atorado en la cerca

-no es mi amigo es un fastidio que todavía no logro quitarme de enzima

Cap- creo que es un buen chico no lo trates muy mal

-kekeke

Cap- veo que hiciste caso y cambiaste de apariencia ahora sobresales de los demás

- esa en la idea tu eres la persona que mas me conoce sabes todo de mi, nunca he sido el tipo de persona que espera en la puerta a esperanzarse y rezar que aparezca un padre que nunca lo hiso, antes solo quería encajar en cada lugar en cada escuela a la que fui, soñaba con ser ese chico cool aunque significara actuar como un estúpido aprendí mi lección a la mala y ya no trato de impresionar a nadie por eso esto solo te lo diré a ti Gracias.

Cap-yoichi nadie pidió una vida así para tratar con las malditas cosa que lidiamos tenemos que tomar las cartas que nos tocan y jugar, no esperar ninguna ayuda no dejes que nadie te diga que no mereces lo que quieres y quien lo haga que se valla ala mierda…

.

.

.

H-te odio ,TE ODIO ( dejándose caer al piso llorar la impotencia lo que años no pudo decir poco a poco va recuperando la cordura nota un par de rosas )hmm en todo pensó (se da vuelta hacia la salida ya no tiene mas que decir se había terminado por fin había tenido su merecido ahora por fin estaba siendo liberado

K-señor necesita algo más

H-esta bien por el momento no te necesitare será mejor que te vallas a casa me iré a mi departamento quiero dormir un poco

K-como diga por favor descanse

Se iba encaminando a su apartamento ase diez años exactamente que no había estado ahí lo conservo por que era el recordatorio constante de que no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres por mas que lo necesites hay cosa que no pueden ser, entra dejando a todos muy inquietos solo quiere dejar descansar un poco su mente a pasado por mucho en tan solo un par de días quien hubiera pensado que esto abría pasado hace solo unos días se entero de la muerte de su padre, había vuelto a Japón se encontró con aquellos viejos recuerdos que creyó haber suprimido y no confirme con eso tenia que estar viniendo a su mente ese constante retrato de ella la persona que mas lo había lastimado , la persona que no conforme con eso lo traiciono y en sus narices, cae al piso recargándose en la puerta como era posible en ese momento él era probablemente el hombre mas poderoso e influyente del planeta pero cundo se trata de su recuerdo sale perdiendo como se hiso tan vulnerable asía ella, maldición…MALDICION(en su memoria asolo sonaban esas palabras de su fiel amigo)

.

.

.

10 años antes

-**Puedes sentarte en tu culo y quejarte o manejar esta situación en la que estas y levantarte y conseguir lo tuyo **(mirándolo tan seriamente mientras que el por dentro se iba desmoronando poco a poco)

Muy bien ahora si me emocione sé que les debo el cap desde hace como un mes pero espero que acepten mis disculpas y que les agrade este ya se la estoy haciendo reeeee cansada para reunirlos pero es lo bueno de esta historia mientras mas deseamos que suceda mas dulce y torturante es el resultado como siempre no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo esta es la boda del siglo y no se quieran perder el gran momento.


	8. Adiós a las Vegas

**EN OTRA VIDA CAP 8**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime Eyeshield 21 creada por el mangaka**_ _**japonés**_ _**Yusuke Murata y el escritor japonés**_ _**Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

_**Adiós a las Vegas**_

A veces podemos pasar años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se convierte en un solo instante.

Oscar Wilde.

**.**

**.**

**Tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza, tantas palabras que no te dije, tantos besos perdí, tantos abrazos que no te di, tantos secretos que no te conté y tantos te quiero que aun tengo por decir...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Momentos después de entregar ese importante anillo a la mujer de su vida"**

**-Te tardaste mucho no tienes ni idea cuanto he esperado por esto eres un tonto (recostada en el pecho de yoichi aun esta envuelta entre sus brazos y la sensación que le deja cuando el esta dentro de ella)**

**-de que diablos hablas que se supone significa eso**

**-vas a actuar como si no supieras nada como si lo que hemos pasado fuera un simple juego de niños**

**- quieres explicarme a que te refieres**

**-eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que he estado tan estúpidamente enamorada de ti desde que entramos al instituto, que cada discusión que comenzaba contigo fuera una desesperada escusa para dirigirte la palabra, que me atormentante desde el echo que seguiría viendo tu cara aun después de la escuela y que seguiría siendo una simple chica que utilizarías para cumplir con tus objetivos (con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**-eres tonta o que yo rogaba cada día por encontrar una escusa que pasara desapercibida para hablar contigo, me conformaba con nuestros acostumbrados pleitos, era suficiente verte al llegar al club y era mucho mejor la imagen que me dejabas antes de irte(una dulce sonrisa)me encantaba hacerte enfadar y que hicieras esos pucheros, añoraba la forma en la que me mirabas ,cuando me hablabas, cuando te preocupabas, hasta cuando llorabas y que yo era la causa en esos momentos sentía que podía derivar al tipo mas fuerte que me pusieran y si mal no lo recuerdo lo hice gracias a ti pude enfrentar a ese monstruo de Gao que casi me deja lisiado…todas esas cosas si tu no hubieras estado de seguro no hubiera podido enfrentar, tal vez no sea el tipo mas expresivo pero definidamente eres una de esas cosas que jamás dejaría ir de mi vida(el chico tenia la expresión mas seria que se puedan imaginar esta vez no se trataba de ningún engaño su mirada fija en esos ojos azules que le asían elevar su ritmo cardiaco y agitar su respiración)**

**-e…s…es eso en serio yo creí que era la única que sentía esto por ti creí que estaba sola en esto después de todo siempre te las arreglaste para que nunca me percatara de nada (levantándose quedando sentada frente a él con la mirada fija y entregándole la mas dulce imagen que ni en sus mas salvajes sueños pudo haber imaginado la chica completamente desnuda frente a el sin el mas mínimo pudor pero con el corazón expuesto ante el totalmente desarmada no había un solo escudo que la protegiera de cualquier ataque)**

**- Ba…..Baca! tu eras la única que lo ignoraba al parecer todos tus queridos protegidos y los idiotas de nuestro equipo tenían idea de lo que yo sentía por ti parece ser que eres demasiado distraída cuando se trata de asuntos importantes pero que me sorprende después de todo fuiste la ultima en enterarte que tu hermanito era en realidad eyeshiel 21(por un momento casi se le sale el corazón al impacto de esa irresistible imagen y que le da una mirada a su sublime cuerpo la lujuria perdía su nombre cuando se trataba de situaciones como esa después de todo disimular por barios años no iba a esperar un segundo mas para poseerla)**

**-yo..yo te amo en verdad te amo mucho (con ese característico sonrojo en sus mejillas ,los sentidos comenzaban exponerse, el cada vez mas seducido por esas palabras que salen de sus labios ,para que él sepa para que nunca olvide pase lo que pase, después de todo cuando le entregas tu corazón, tú cuerpo y tu alma a alguien es como hacer una juramento imposible de romper te entregas para esa única persona que te revoluciona todo absolutamente todo dentro y fuera de ti te convierte en un personaje de ese romance soñado que todo el mundo anhela tener)**

**-(quedando impactado por la confesión que tan tantas veces deseo escuchar por fin alguien se había apiadado de él y seria correspondido con aquel tierno sentimiento que siempre sintió ajeno a él, pasar mucho tiempo hundido en la soledad de encontrarse con las mismas cuatro paredes en las que el mismo se ensero para protegerse de el exterior y que nadie lo hiera por fin había alguien que rompía con aquellas barreras, tan sutilmente , pudo quitar lo que años le tomo construir, todo un monumento a la inseguridad, una falsa fachada de dureza , ella tan ella en unos segundos lo quito de su camino y se metió para quedarse para estar siempre, en ese lugar que casi pudo jurar no existía dentro de el pero que sin duda alguna latía solo por ella, sin esperarlo un impulso inmediato le entrega un abraso tan necesitado quedarse prendado de ella ,de esa belleza que no solo es física y que lo ínsita a perder el juicio… TE AMO!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cada respiro, cada hora se ha reducido a esto….. Las puertas se abren es una hermosa imagen que llevare en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, un jardín adornado por unas pequeñas luces alrededor de los arboles, todos están muy elegantes sujetando esas velas que me muestran la luz al final del túnel , la alfombra roja me guía por el camino que me acerca hacia ti donde estas parado en ese bello altar de madera de roble negro junto a tus mejores amigos que siempre te han acompañado estas tan deslumbrante como siempre presentándome esa imagen tan varonil que me hace perder la respiración por unos pocos segundos y que súbitamente me la devuelve esa mirada que clavas en mis ojos desearía no despertar de este dulce sueño en el que me has metido quiero que el tiempo se detenga en este retrato de los dos enamorados y permanecer así asta la siguiente vida pero tengo que despertar, tengo que ser valiente como tu siempre lo has sido, tengo que enfrentar esto por los dos tengo que protegerte… mhajajaj…siempre te quedo el negro pero esta noche te hace lucir especialmente bien un esmoquin que como siempre muy a tu estilo acomodado … doy un paso asía ti! Esto me esta destruyendo por dentro quiero correr y abrasarte y jamás soltarte como te dejare si yo….si yo …..

Como podre si te amo tanto?...

Espero no escuches estos delatadores latidos de mi corazón, No quieren que destruya aquellas promesas que hicimos juntos, no quiero retractarme de esas palabras que te dije; como puedo ser valiente? Si por dentro estoy muriendo de miedo, como puedo seguir diciendo que te amo con lo que estoy a punto de hacer….

Todos la miran entrar es una imagen de impresionar al instante ni un Ángel se vería tan hermosa como ella, el firmamento de la noche hacia un perfecto contraste con ese bonito vestido blanco con el que desfilaba hacia el hombre de sus sueños, con las miradas dirigiéndose hacia ella en ese espectáculo el novio a quedado sorprendido porque parece ser que su promesa había sido cumplida y se entregaba más preciosa de lo que el se imagino alguna vez, conmovidos por el cuadro nadie quiere perderse ese momento donde se juran amor, por supuesto el mas ansioso es el futuro esposo que ha estado esperando por ese momento por fin seria suya oficialmente ante cualquier corte divina o terrenal todos sabrían que es suya, por fin había llegado el momento debían pasar cinco años desde que la conoció para tomar el suficiente valor de admitir y aunque no fue una declaración de cuentos de hadas era su máximo siempre fue un caso perdido para esas demostraciones de afecto pero el esfuerzo extra siempre valía la pena cundo se trataba de ella estaba listo para convertirse en hombre y dar el siguiente paso no puede evitar esa emoción su estomago se lleno de tanto éxtasis que no puede evitar una sonrisa ladeada y dirigírsela a quien se aproxima.

Musashi- con que querías ir a buscarla pensaste que se te echaría para atrás….

H-cállate jodido viejo

A llegado al pie de ese altar tan solo a unos pasos esta tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, una fugaz mirada es suficiente para arruinar los sucios planes de ese cruel villano y podrá terminar todo pero no puedo yo….yo ya lo decidí hare esto por ti no importa lo demás tu … tu eres lo que más me importa después de todo He muerto cada día esperando por ti, te esperare un poco mas, te he amado tanto tiempo que esperar otro poco no me ara daño (lagrimas que no deja salir son sofocadas paso a paso se va acercando a ese inevitable destino)

Estoy viéndote parado allí, siento como mis dudas se van de alguna manera se van solo puedo verte allí, un paso más cerca, me das la mano se unen es tan cálida podrás parecer frio por fuera pero por dentro eres así de cálido no puedo evitar sonreírte y tú me susurras…..

H-te tardaste

M-te miro a los ojos solo ruego que no lo notes….Lo siento dándote una sonrisa para que no sospeches

La mira extrañado hay algo diferente pero no puede descifrar que es esa sonrisa no parece las de siempre hay una voz que se escucha pero él no quiere atender algo está diciendo hasta que

-podemos comenzar (el sacerdote anuncia con la voz muy fuerte ya que cierta persona estaba perdida dentro de sus pensamientos)

H- si hágalo empecemos (se dirige al hombre que lo llama no puede evitarlo pero voltea a mirarla sus ojos están puestos en él ni siquiera lo había notado ella está ahí no es como esa horrible vez en que se dejo convencer por una cruel mentira ahora era de verdad alguien por fin compartía lo mismo que el sentía)

La ceremonia transcurría como debía de ser el novio un poco más calmado ya no tenía nada que perder ella estaba ahí junto a él nada se interpondría entre los dos ya no tendría que temer a que alguien la alejara ella estaba ahí es ese justo momento lista para decir sus votos y unirse para siempre, él padre anuncia para que le den los anillos el padrino con una sonrisa se acerca y le entrega aquellas sortijas dándole una giño al novio en señal de complicidad mientras que este lo mira con una cara de incomodidad, los novios se miran están parados frente al otro van a dar sus votos todos ya está muy atentos el padre pide al novio ponga primero su anillo este toma la mano de la dama delicadamente, nota el anillo de su madre en la otra no puede evitar recordar esa palabras de su madre….. _**es importante yoichi que se lo des a la persona que ames este anillo a pesar de que no es muy valioso es importante porque me lo dio la persona que yo amo y ahora que no podre estar a tu lado quiero saber que le va a pertenecer a la mujer que tu amas así yo podre entrar tranquila donde quiera que este, prométeme que serás feliz y amaras mucho a la persona elijas por favor perdóname mi niño por no estar ahí contigo cuando encuentres a la dueña de tu corazón, te prometo que cuando encuentres a esa persona especial este dolor que estas sintiendo desaparecerá ,nunca lo vallas a olvidar **_como si fuera un susurro era verdad desde que la conoció ese dolor que lo tenía tan resentido parecía a ver desaparecido y es que por primera vez ya no se sentía solo tenía amigos y aunque aun no podía hablar con su padre iba superándolo poco a poco pero esta vez no lo haría solo ahora estaría con ella siempre respaldándolo así como en cada juego en el que no solo apostaba por la victoria sino por un trozo de su futuro para alcanzar su sueño un sueño que en su infancia le impulso a tener en tantas soñolientas noches que pasaba con ella, dejándole ver una inscripción en el anillo que seguramente ella no se esperaría.

"JUNTOS CONTRA EL MUNDO"

La mirada es regresada de mediato con tal asombro que en la esquina de sus ojos se vislumbran unas lagrimas que posiblemente no puedan ocultar sus sentimientos estaba al borde de ellos como podría destrozarlo cada que avanzaba era mas difícil terminar con aquel sueño no quería que acabara aun así disfrutaría hasta el último instante que pasarían juntos le entregaría hasta el último fragmento de ella, si no podría decirle lo que siente ella egoísta mente como un sádico se sentiría feliz por lo que él le profesaba era tan feliz en ese momento, le ha puesto el anillo le dedica unas dulces palabras que nunca se borrarían de su pensamiento.

H-yo hiruma yoichi te acepto como mi esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos y mi compañera ideal te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas

No eran las palabras de un poeta ni tampoco del hombre mas romántico pero eras las palabras perfectas que siempre quiso escuchar eran ante todo sinceras tal vez esta sea la última vez que lo escuche decirme algo tan hermoso y por eso aunque yo tenga que callarme lo que siento te lo diré…

El padre anuncia que es el turno de la novia esta por decir esos tan ansiados votos todos atentos a la declaración le es entregado el anillo lo observa detenidamente tiene una inscripción idéntica "los dos contra el mundo" la primera vez que intento expresarle ese sentimiento iba a enfrentarse a los hakushu dinosaurs sus heridas eran graves el dolor se le notaba aunque el hiciera la mejor cara de póker sabia que le dolía tanto que le costaba trabajo mantenerse consiente pero aun así le dejo decir

-**Quieres ganar?**

**-No es momento par…**

**-te lo diré una vez mas quieres ganar?**

No entendía que era a lo que te referías hasta que lo dijiste

**-entonces quédate a mi lado tu y yo somos un equipo aunque parece que yo estoy jugando solo la verdad es que cada que piso ese campo sé que voy a ganar sabes por que **

**-por que **

**-los dos vamos juntos contra quien se ponga enfrente sé que si yo no encuentro un camino tu lo encontraras, siempre estas cundo mas te necesito así que esta vez tu también tienes que ir conmigo**

**¡Tú siempre juegas conmigo!**

Estaba tan emocionada con cada palabra que decía ni siquiera me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado si no fue hasta que te puse ese casco me percate que fue la confesión de amor mas idiota que allá escuchado pero así eres tú y una vez más me estás diciendo que este contigo, como te lo diré si lo haces tan difícil ahora no se si podre tengo miedo, lo que daría por estar siempre contigo solo tengo este sentimiento que acabas de recordarme tu también juegas conmigo por eso…por eso esta vez me toca a mi salir a jugar y voy a pelear por los dos….

.

.

.

-Deten…..deténganse por favor

Todos no entendían que pasaba, lo mira a los ojos como diablos había hecho para disimular el dolor en su mirada quien sabe pero parecía en ese momento la expresión más fría que se hayan visto en un semblante tan angelical.

-yoichi….Nosotros no puede ocurrir (te amo como a nadie)

-Que…..

-yo no .. Yo no (te dejo libre mi amor)

-Que! Que es lo pasa como que no puede ocurrir tu estas aquí (aturdido por las palabras)

-(Y en otro día, te pediré que me perdones…. Te diré..)Te amo

-mhhhhh

-yo no te amo lo siento pensaste que siempre estaría en tu corazón, pero es un destino demasiado cruel

Hiruma –que…que … esto es una broma (no quiere siquiera escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras pero no sabe como debería reaccionar solo se pregunta así mismo, que es lo que pasa, que es lo que cambio

Todos muy impresionados unos creen no haber escuchado muy bien incluso el padre a su lado se quedo paralizado las palabras de la joven dejan atónitos a los presentes el hombre a su lado todavía incrédulo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar le dejan helado, su peor pesadilla se hacia realidad esa sensación de abandono esta apareciendo de nuevo

Mamori-lo siento yo no puedo

Hiruma- que…..que diablos es lo que estas diciendo dime que es una broma (se voltea y la toma de los brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella instantáneamente dirige la mirada a otro lado no quiere que note esa ridícula farsa) mírame dime que diablos es lo que me quieres decir

-Debes encontrar a alguien que te ame como yo nunca te amare (no podre volver a ver otro amanecer si pensar en ti)

-deja de decir tonterías

-lo siento perdóname por llegar tan lejos con esta farsa

-farsa le llamas farsa a nosotros es una mentira es lo que me estás diciendo

-perdón…..lo siento

-deja de disculparte no soy uno de esos idiotas que están atrás de ti maldición que rayos te pasa hace unas horas estabas tan convencida qu…..

-NO TE AMO es lo que pasa me acabo de dar cuenta que yo no te a…

Paazzzzzzz

Un sonido que hace un estruendo agudo por todo el lugar sus amigos quedan impactados por la reacción del individuo frente a ella nadie pudo prever lo que sucedería nadie pudo detenerlo era algo que ninguno creyó que vería alguna vez, quizás estaba sacando la frustración que en ese momento lo ahogaba o el dolor era tan insoportable dejo que lo dominaran sus bajos instintos ,la chica que en ese momento le había destruido estaba en el suelo llevando su mano a la lección que le acababan de provocar, su amigo se lanzo a él sujetándolo de los brazos, la joven en el suelo no puede levantarse esta temblorosa por la bofetada que le habían propinado unas pequeñas gotas de sangre bajan por el labio roto en el impacto de su mano aun estaba roja su mejilla por su toque tan adolorida sabía bien que solo era una pequeña parte de lo que él sentía sabia que por dentro el estaba sufriendo aun mas que ella ya no le quedaba nada solo despedirse y aunque no lo parezca es la parte más dolorosa despedirse de la persona a quien más amas sin que nadie lo espere el pequeño de los Devil Bats se lanza a golpear a hiruma era ya imposible detener las consecuencias de sus actos había prometido protegerla y respetarla pero había echo todo lo contrario la había lastimado sentía tanta rabia ella siempre lo ayudo cundo más lo necesitaba ahora el correspondería a su amiga de la infancia y la defendería ,ambos peleaban sus amigos tratando de detenerlos pero todo esfuerzo era inútil nadie sabía de qué parte ir no había ni buenos ni malos solo los que se llaman amigos lastimándose unos a otros como volverían a lo de antes cundo reían por idioteces celebraban por nada ya era historia ahora todo se acabo kurita y musashi deteniendo a hiruma mientras que monta y jumonji tratando de controlar a sena, mamori aun que pedía por favor que paran no le hacían caso ella era auxiliada por suzuna y yukimitsu el resto solo podía mirar, el tiempo transcurría tan rápido que nadie notaba el daño que se habían echo de pronto ya un poco más calmado, el futuro casi esposo sale del lugar llevándose consigo golpes que habían sido propinados por el chico que mas podrá hacer ella termino con todo a un furioso la mira en el suelo no puede evitar lanzarle un mirada de desprecio y coraje por todo lo que le hiso sentir y aun así para ella no significa nada….

.

.

**Siempre estuvimos destinados a decir adiós después de todo un Ángel y un Demonio no pueden estar juntos somos diferentes no importa que tan fuerte es el poder de atracción si en nosotros no existe tal efecto Mamori pensaba infantilmente dentro de sus pasamientos que estaban a mil por hora es el fin se termino, lo destruí, se acabo no importa cuantas veces pida perdón nada volverá a ser como antes ya todo se había acabado….**

**S-mamori estas bien (dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)**

**M-gracias sena estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte (su mirada era triste el dolor no se notaba gracias a que en su rostro estaba el único trazo de dolor que él sentía)**

**S-mamori que es lo que pasa es verdad lo que dijiste no sientes nada por el (estaba renuente a creer en las palabras de Mamori hace apenas unos minutos abría jurado que ella lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno y de la nada resulta que no siente nada)**

**M-yo…yo no lo amo**

**Sz-Pero cómo pudiste hacerle esto mamo-nee el…. El nunca a hecho algo como esto y tu lo defraudaste (estaba furiosa no sabía de qué lado estar pero definitivamente entendía los sentimientos de hiruma )**

**M-creo que esta fiesta se acabo déjenme en paz por favor (estaba completamente ida solo actuaba por instinto)**

**S-mamori detente escúchame que es lo que pasa por favor quiero entender que es lo que está pasando no logro comprender como de la nada dices que no sientes nada si hace unos momentos tú estabas tan feliz porque estarías con el que es lo que pasa que es lo que cambi…..**

**M-DEJAME en paz solo déjame(aturdida camina sobre sus paso antes dados sentía morirse cada cosa que hacia lastimaba a uno de sus preciados amigos los hería de uno en uno todos los que quedaban la miraban irse ese ramo de rosas blancas tirado en el piso desojado, la iluminación tan romántica que había sido apagada por la intensa pelea de los amigos, y una inverosímil sorpresa encendía el cielo obscuro con unos fuegos artificiales que sellarían aquel romance soñado pero que sin premeditarlo eran extinguidos por la intrusión de la lluvia caminando sin sentido había acabado eso era todo entra a la habitación donde antes se encontraba .)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo hice ahora te pido que los dejes en paz ya ganaste acabo de hacer algo que jamás podre remediar**

**-Hjaajajaja te equivocas esto es solo el principio esa basura no sabrá que le paso después que termine con el**

**-acabo de hacer lo que me dijiste prometiste que si lo hacia los dejarías en paz**

**-esto acaba de comenzar y si realmente los amas como dices sederas hasta que ya no te necesite **

**-entonces olvídate del trato en este momento le diré que es lo que paso ya no habrá más negociaciones (se alega del hombre frente a ella, sin que lo intuya es jalada hasta aquella imponente presencia sujetándola tan agresivamente asía el entregándole un beso tan violento en los labios abriendo de nuevo esa herida todos sus intentos para defenderse eran inútiles no había posibilidad de que el la libere, sus intentos para zafarse eran sin objeto cada intento era superfluo por más fuerte que lo hiciera mas se lastimaba ella misma de pronto la suelta dejándola caer al suelo )**

**-mira que desperdiciar a tan delicioso manjar esa basura, me alegro que no sea tan listo como aparenta así no solo podre robarme a su linda mujercita también me robare su sueño**

**-p…po…por que haces esto (un llanto incontenible se había apoderado de ella)**

**-pronto solo espera un poco más, sabes cuál es la mejor parte preciosa tu me ayudaras a destruir esa sabandija **

**-NI EN TUS SUEÑOS (lanzándose a golpearlo con sus frágiles manos que a duras penas y le podían causar solo un rasguño)**

**-(se enfurece por el espíritu de lucha que a un prevalece dentro de ella, tomándola brutalmente de la barbilla y dirigiéndole las más crueles palabras con el semblante mas maléfico que haya visto alguna vez) te lo diré solo una vez, es esa maldita basura por quien arriesgaras todo o lo harás por esa bola de inútiles será mejor que elijas cuidadosamente solo a uno le sonreirá la diosa de la fortuna y te puedo asegurar que en este momento no tengo nada que perder más vale que seas creíble en esto ya que cualquier insinuación o leve sospecha no me importe la pagaran todos nos veremos en casa preciosa (sonriéndole tan orgulloso)**

**Yace tirada en el frio piso de la abadía llorando la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra el cómo se hicieron tan vulnerables en qué momento se confiaron, como es que ese cruel demonio se había escabullido dentro de sus supuesto compañeros no hay salida ni una rendija por donde escapar solo le queda un camino y tal y como ese desalmado hambre lo había dicho no hay marcha atrás….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entre tanto en un desolado lugar de las vegas esta un hombre lamentándose como se dejo llevar por esa mujer, que había pasado, donde quedaron esas promesas, esas confesiones que les costaban tanto pero al final siempre se dijo todo donde, donde a donde se había ido aquello de pronto así como así se termino el amor (inevitablemente empieza a derramar aquellas lagrimas de dolor que parecían no querer ceder se le había ido de las manos así de fácil la dejaría ir así es como terminaría (llevando sus manos a su cabeza darle una y mil vueltas a ala situación no comprendía del todo que hizo , que error es el que había cometido para que ella actuara así se inca ante la cruel realidad ella lo dejo claro ¡NO TE AMO, NO TE AMO , NO TE AMO! Una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza parecía caer en un inmenso abismo rogando que se apareciera y lo salvara de ese cruel destino)**

**-SOY UN MALDITO IDIOTA, TAN IDIOTA, IDIOTA como pude dejarme llevar (imaginar un solo instante sin tenerte y sé que es mejor morir) HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**El dolor es lo que gobernaba en ese cuerpo desecho por el acecino mas grande del mundo, se puede morir de amor? SI por supuesto que si angustiosa agonía llega a mí y termina este martirio es lo que los amantes atormentados ruegan llegue a su fin, una pócima mágica que desaparezca el dolor por el más grande mal "un corazón roto"**

**-oye piensas quedarte a llorar para siempre **

**-(voltea a mirar al hombre que le acaba de dirigir las palabras más ruines, se dirige a él con la ira incontenible entre los puños y lanzándose a golpearlo) QUE SABES TU QUE demonios es lo que haces DIME QUE CARAJO ES LO QUE QUIERES**

_-__**Puedes sentarte en tu culo y quejarte o manejar esta situación en la que estas y levantarte y conseguir lo tuyo **__(mirándolo tan seriamente mientras que el por dentro se iba desmoronando poco a poco)_

**-qué carajo sabes tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que sucede ella me mando al diablo que se supone que haga **

**-pensé que eras mas obstinado cuando se trata de algo que quieres, podría haber jurado que nada ni nadie te detendría cuando algo quieres si mal no recuerdo una vez dijiste que no te volverían a quitar nada que jamás volverías a perder algo importante parece que ese mínimo esfuerzo no lo merece esa insignificante mujer después de todo no creo que en realidad la amaras**

**-quieres serrar tu maldita boca tú no sabes nada **

**-ERES idiota o que si te importa mas quedarte aquí y compadecerte hazlo pensaba que eras otra clase de hombre tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos están mejor separados **

**-es fácil decirlo no tienes ni una puta idea que se siente (furioso y golpeado preguntándose en lo profundo de el, POR QUE RENUNCIE A TI? Siempre pensé eras demasiado para mí, es eso no soy sufriente para ti, cual es, voy a dejar que todo termine así sin una verdadera razón ese realmente fue un adiós) QUIERO UNA RAZON QUIERO SABER POR QUE!**

**-solo tienes una alternativa tienes que aclarar este asunto hay que volver **

**- volver **

**-ella regreso a Japón**

**-en toses regresemos (me esforcé tanto para llegar a ser tu ideal no me voy a rendir sea como sea me dirás, ****No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros aunque el mismo dios se interponga en mi camino te voy a seguir amando****, y sabré te lo sacare a la fuerza si es necesario serás mía como sea, determinado se dirige a donde todo comenzó)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aeropuerto internacional de las vegas**

**-a todos los pasajeros se les invita abordar por la puerta #5 el vuelo a Japón saldrá en 10 minutos**

**Su mirada atraviesa los vidrios de la sala, muy dentro de ella se preguntaba que le espera al llegar si este solo era el principio, que va a pasar hasta donde es capaz de llegar por el su adolorido cuerpo resuena como un recuerdo constante del sufrimiento que le aguarda aun no olvida la última vez que estuvo en ese país su memoria juega con ella le trae recuerdos de esos momentos que vivió con los hombres con más voluntad que haya conocido en su vida pelear hasta la ultima célula que les que de viva solo para ese sueño en común no podía rendirse si de algo podía estar segura es que pelearía hasta el último respiro no existía la rendición en lo que estaba a punto de acontecer por eso este es una despedida a aquellos recuerdo adiós a lo que avía vivido , adiós a sus amigos , adiós a su amor, adiós a las vagas abordando por la puerta se despide sin mirar atrás derramando las ultimas lagrimas que le quedan …**

.

.

.

.

10 Años después-

.

.

Aun siento el ultimo roce de tus labios subir por mi piel, la última palabras que me pronunciaste al oído donde tiernamente me susurrabas que soy tuya mientras que yo me hacia la dormida recogiendo tus cosas de mi apartamento, sin darme cuenta sería la última vez que te vería ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de decirte adiós.

-mamori oye MAMORI! Despierta vamos tenemos mucho trabajo

- si a….a lo siento yo

-estabas muy pensativa

-que no….no es nada es solo que estaba recordando algo pero creo que ya no importa mhaa

-que te pasa últimamente has actuado muy rara desde que vino ese hombre no has dejado de estar preocupada

- para nada es solo que estoy muy nerviosa por el evento de esta noche

-no deberías recuerda que tú fuiste la elegida para ir, todas estuvimos de acuerdo con que no luciríamos tan bien en ese vestido como tu además es por una buena causa esa recaudación es para los niños del orfanato no tenias salida

-si….. Si lo sé pero no todos los días un evento como ese sale por T.V

-es muy importante porque asistirán muchas celebridades y deportistas muy famosos que supuestamente vienen de otros países

-deportistas! Qué clase de deportistas

-no tengo ni la menor idea solo sé que son muy reconocidos y exitosos en el extranjero aunque sean de este país

-en serio

-si la verdad no entiendo cual es el escándalo solo son gente que sale muy seguido por televisión no creo que sea para tanto aunque gracias a eso obtendremos más dinero jajaja

-está bien daré mi mejor esfuerzo

-por cierto ya hay que quitarte esa mascarilla si no se te caerá la cara

-QUEEEE! Porque no dices nada (dirigiéndose como loca hasta el lavabo)

-pues ya tenía rato gritándote y no me hacías caso jajajaa Baka jajaja

-deja de reírte no es gracioso

-vamos no seas aburrida acuérdate que es muy posible que salgas en T.V no querrás verte horrible además no pierdes nada a lo mejor te encuentres a uno que otro prospecto ricachón y no esos perdedores que no dejan de insistir en una cita sabiendo que eres la profesora de sus hijos

-eso me tiene sin cuidado no soy ese tipo de persona

-por cierto no hay ningún problema en que use tu vestido

-estas de broma eso es una excelente publicidad a demás es gratis con el cuerpazo que te cargas no habrá quien se quede boca abierto no olvides FASHION-MEG siempre te ayudara

-sabes sigo aquí no tienes que ser tan irreverente

-pues es un milagro el cuerpo que tienes mira que después de tres hijos no todas las mujeres terminan igual tu luces con o sin elegante vestido como una diosa del Olimpo además todo lo tienes en su lugar (dándolo una nalgada )

-HAAA ok es suficiente se nos está acabando el tiempo y mi discurso todavía no lo termino; Oye Meg realmente crees que soy bonita

-no no lo creo (muy convencida)

-ya veo (un poco triste se dirige hacia el baño)

-estoy segura mmhjaaa(la mira con una sonrisa en la cara e igualmente es correspondida por el gesto)

.

.

.

20 minutos después

-Esta lista cenicienta

-todavía no estoy segura sobre este vertido creo que está muy escotado de la espalda no lo crees(saliendo de su habitación luciendo un esplendido vertido de seda azul marino, de corte largo y con zapatos negros abiertos en la punta ,tenía un ligero escote enfrente pero nada exuberante sin embarco la espalda resplandecía por el sugestivo pedazo de piel que esta descubierto el cabello ligeramente recogido solo unos pequeños cabellos salían de ese improvisado peinado que se había echo pero espectacular)

-de que hablas

-WWOWW mami que bonita (su pequeña hija le señala lo preciosa que esta)

-gracias amor oye quiero que te portes bien con Meg no hagas muchas travesuras de acuerdo por cierto donde están tus

-no lo sé mama tal vez torturando a alguien como de costumbre o jugando futbol

-por favor meg te los encargo

-no te preocupes yo me encargo aunque todavía no me hago experta en exorcismos sigo diciendo que tus hijos tienen el diablo adentro, solo te obedecen a ti

-perdón

-anda vete llegaras tarde

-por favor cuida de ellos

-largo deja de preocuparte

Le da un beso a su pequeña y se dirige al auto que la espera en la entrada de su casa se encamina a todo un evento para ayudar a pequeños sin hogar siempre tan altruista no se imagina que está a punto de entrar a la cueva del lobo, por fin llega es todo un glamoroso show así que decide entrar por la parte trasera le dan el aviso de que pronto entraría al escenario donde recibiría en nombre del lugar al que representaba ese lucrativo donativo camina asía el escenario apenas puede ver el camino las luces no le permiten reconocer a nadie entre todo el público poco a poco sus ojos van adaptándose a las intensas iluminaciones logra distinguir un poco es ese sena, monata , kurita, musahsi, yuki, que estaba pasando ellos estaban ahí ellos, sin duda alguna pero no solo ellos estaban ahí, la miran igual que ella desconcertados de pronto la luz la ilumina aun mas pero es inevitable que no lo note esta justo frente a ella después de tanto tiempo y esta justo delante de ella…

.

.

.

HAAAAAA! que emoción no sé si alguna vez les ha pasado algo como esto pero si es así me entienden y a la pobre mamori y si no ni se lo pueden imaginar, Inspirado en la canción de SNOW PATROL –RUN que me encanta espero les guste y para no variar las espero en el siguiente capítulo, que se dirán? Que pasara? Cuando se vuelvan a ver

Chaooo


	9. cuando te vuelva a ver

**EN OTRA VIDA cap 9**

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en el manga y anime **__**Eyeshield 21**__** creada por el **__**mangaka**_ _**japonés**_ _**Yusuke**__**HYPERLINK " . ?title=Yusuke_Murata&action=edit&redlink=1"**____**HYPERLINK " . ?title=Yusuke_Murata&action=edit&redlink=1"**__**Murata**__** y el escritor **__**japonés**_ _**Riichiro Inagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

_**Cuando te vuelva a ver**_

_**Me hiero a mí mismo hoy para saber si aún siento, Me centro en el dolor, la única cosa que es real**_**…..**

**Johny Cash (Hurt)**

.

Voy a sonreír como si nada estuviera mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretender que es un sueño y aparentar que no me haces daño…

.

.

.

Sentado en el suelo los años que habían pasado no bastaban para acabar con aquellas nostalgias que no dejaban de martirizarlo desde que volvió cada cosa, cada lugar le recordaba a ella, una vieja herida aún abierta, no dejaba de aquejarlo por más que tratara de olvidar más se aferraba a él, al volver la vista atrás muy dentro solo esta consiente de esa verdad que con tantas fuerzas deseo creer lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo por tantos años fue esa verdad en la que se aferró.

- **LAS COSAS QUE REALMENTE AMAS TE APUÑALAN POR LA ESPALDA…**

-(por un segundo desearía poder olvidarte serrar los ojos y parar de pensar, enterarte de nuevo, pero los abro y puedo oler tu perfume, acariciar tus labios con los míos, rosar tu piel con mis dedos estas aquí puedo verte ahí aunque en realidad no estés que paso con nosotros adonde fuimos por que termino) si yo….si yo( Te quiero como la primera vez y te deseo como la última …..)

La necesidad de volver a verla lo consumía por dentro preguntándose que había sido de ella hace tiempo que no se sentía tan solo como ahora y parece que estaba sintiendo los primeros estragos de su duelo, aun no podía superar la muerte de su padre ni la perdida de ella 10 años lo convirtieron en una fijación transformándose en toda una pesadilla ahora más que nunca la necesitaba una maldita urgencia de abrasarla para jamás separarse pero está muy lejos de ese preciado sueño miles de días lo trajeron hasta aquí para darse cuenta de lo único que le hace falta…..

-mamo…

"TOCK TOCK TOCK"

.

.

La puerta detrás suena despertándolo de su frustración, no reacciona deja que la insistente persona detrás de esta se quede esperando pero parece más persistente no deja de molestar e interrumpe su pensamiento se levanta furioso limpia su rostro después de todo su mentiroso semblante tiene que prevalecer…..

.

.

-QUE CARAJO QUIERES SERA MEJOR que sea algo importante

-buenas noches un pajarito me dijo que habías regresado (sonriéndole tranquila mente aunque su cara se viera tan amenazante)

-maldito viejo que haces aquí (un poco de esperanza toca a su puerta ese viejo amigo que lo acompaño en los momentos más difíciles que allá vivido)

-te dije que vendría a la reunión de ex alumnos, puedo pasar o prefieres tenerme aquí

-entra acabo de llegar también

-lo se te estaba esperando y como estas me entere ayer salió en las noticias

-de que carajo hablas crees que algo como eso me va a quitar el sueño (negando cualquier rastro de dolor que se notaba con una sola mirada)

-no tienes que mentirme como fuera era tu padre

-deja de hablar de eso, es algo que se tenía bien merecido

-no has cambiado nada, está bien que has pensado ya que estas aquí porque no me acompañas esa reunión estará muy divertida parece ser que nuestra pequeña amiga lo convirtió en toda una obra de caridad cuando le confirmaron barias súper estrellas

-a que te refieres

-bueno invitaron a la prensa internacional a ver el evento y el dinero que pagaron lo donara para niños de un orfanato

-kekekeke es algo muy conmovedor pero si la prensa va estar ahí prefiero quemarme con gasolina antes que darles el lujo de que lo hagan ellos

-piénsalo bien esta es la dirección créeme no te lo quieres perder abra muchos viejos amigos y como te lo dije por teléfono ella no está invitada

-que esperabas que fuera la maldita anfitriona después de lo que paso

-no eres el único que se siente así a todos nos engañó nadie ha tenido contacto con ella a excepción de ya sabes quienes después de todo para ellos buena mala es como su hermana

-lo sé no tienes que recordármelo

-que pasa esta vez no me mandaras a matar por traerte a colación tus viejos traumas

-kekeke traumas ya no me importa jure odiarla hasta la muerte eso jamás va a cambiar puedes hablar todo lo que quieras ya no me interesa

-entonces no es tan divertido molestarte piénsalo bien te estaremos esperando

-no voy a asistir me voy mañana

-pero si todavía no has visto a nadie

-crees que quiero un maldito discurso de cada uno

-me lo imagine como quieras ya tienes la dirección (saliendo de su apartamento mirando cómo se queda desolado como cada vez que pretendía alejarlos, se decía así mismo como existía alguien que negaba sus sentimientos si están expuesto como nunca antes pero que podía hacer cada que intentabas acercarse él se da media vuelta y te manda al diablo susurrando) diablos te crees tan macho

.

.

.

Se encamina asía su auto y de pronto se encuentra con ..

kioya- gracias por venir tan rápido

-no tienes que agradecerme la verdad no hice gran cosa, él no quiere hablar de nada

-creí que si usted venia tal vez se animaba un poco

- no te preocupes cuando menos lo esperemos va a ser como antes

-va a asistir a su reunión (intrigado por la sospecha no puede evitar preguntarle)

-me dejo muy claro que mañana se iría así que no, no va asistir el muy necio (sorprendido por la pregunta responde al hombre) por que la insistencia

-no solo pensé que le caería muy bien ver a sus viejos amigos

-parece que ya tiene suficiente de sus amigos será mejor que me valla y deje de preocuparse el estará bien

Se inclina da una reverencia y se aleja algo extrañado por sus preguntas ese hombre siempre actuó mas como su padre que el de verdad pero tanta insistencia lo inquieta, decide alejarse en unas cuantas horas vería a sus amigos y quería contarles que después de tantos años evitándolos el está bien a pesar de los actuales acontecimientos ya que uno de sus mejores talentos era preocupar de mas a medio mundo actuando tan fríamente como usualmente hacía para no provocar la lastima de nadie, se dirige a encontrarse en un lujoso restorán no muy lejos de ahí a ese amigo que con gran musculatura siempre los protegió de grandes rivales y ahora regresaba al igual que él como todo un campeón de esa carrera futbolística como Line Baker del equipo Vaqueros de Dallas el chico sentado muy emocionado por volver a ver a ese querido amigo, ya había arrasado con el bufet y aún seguía la carta su amigo desde la entrada pudo observar como toda la gente del lugar lo observaba y no por ser una figura pública más bien era por el espectáculo que daba al tragarse la comida casi entera y por poco ahogarse con unos huesos de pollo solo atina a reír un poco al recordar sus viejos tiempos cuando no entraban a lujosos restoranes solo iban a ese lugar debajo del puente donde kurita siempre se sintió tan a gusto a su lado no pierde más el tiempo y se acerca para poder rememorar aquellos viejos tiempos….

-oye tranquilo la comida no se te va a escapar

-MHMMM mummmsammshimm(se lanza a él queriendo abrazar a su querido amigo las lágrimas cual cascada salían de sus ojos, parece ser que aunque se haya convertido en un adulto por dentro sigue siendo un niño llorón)

-(con su muy estilo a la samurái detiene al hombre con solo poner su mano en su pecho y decir una simple palabra) Alto

-musahiiiii te extrañe haaaa

-calma grandulón hay muchas cosas que tenemos que platicar ahora tranquilo y sentémonos

La velada transcurría tranquila exceptuado una que otra exaltación de parte del line Baker dejándolo muy tranquilo a pesar de las circunstancias que habían envuelto a ese amigo que se mantiene lo más lejos posible de ellos una parte de el se intrigaba ya que a pesar de todo quería verlo el mismo y sentirse seguro de que estaba bien la insistencia del pateador no bastaba, el decirle que ese demonio necio es como en los viejos tiempos y aun no deja que nadie atraviese ese grueso caparazón que construyo después que lo hirieran no logra consolar su preocupado corazón, kurita aun insiste en querer verlo….

-está bien tengo una idea pero tendrás que ayudarme esto no resultara si algo sale mal se supone que su avión saldrá mañana a las 4:30pm eso quiere decir que aún tenemos tiempo lo siento hiruma no me dejaste otra salida tendré que secuestrarte y llevarte a la fuerza

-musashi estás seguro de esto

-claro que si seguro que se enojara mucho al principio pero después cuando estemos todos juntos se le olvidara, además quieres verlo no es así

-SI! más que nada a pesar que nuestros equipos tuvieran constantes encuentros jamás pude hablar con el algo siempre surgía o tenía una reunión importante

-no eres al único que le hizo eso mucho tiempo me evito además el me enseño esto para situaciones drásticas medidas desesperadas (se miran uno al otro con esa complicidad envolviéndolos preparando el plan perfecto para llevar a hiruma a esa fiesta)

.

.

.

El sonido de la ducha inundaba la habitación el agua corriendo por la coladera lavaba esas lagrimas que de pronto se le escaparon recuerdos retorcidos de un pasado obscuro llegaban constante mente a él, poco a poco la fatiga lo había vencido sintiendo tal cansancio en su cuerpo el sueño no había sido su mejor amigo desde que llego a Japón saliendo del baño toma una toalla y se encamina a poner esa ropa negra que tanto lo caracterizaba tratando de calmar su espíritu trata de conciliar el sueño apenas sus parpados comenzaban a serrarse cuando su voz se cuela por sus oídos esa angelical voz que repetía su nombre….

Yoichi….Yoichi…Yoichi

(un encantador susurro que viajaba con el viento que se cuela por la rendija de una ventana, una imagen aparece entre sus sueños la chica atrapada entre la pared y el agresor es amenazada con un arma le apunta con el cañón y como si fuera una caricia pasa por sus pechos dirigiéndose al corazón subiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo acercándose a sus labios apretando un poco más en ellos consiguiendo abrir una vieja herida en ella, el hombre quita el cañón y lo dirige a su boca lamiendo la sangre derramada de la chica, mirándola con lascivia sus ojos se clavan hasta en lo profundo de ella las palabras son sofocadas con su imponente presencia llanto es lo único que pudo liberar, las lágrimas adornado su bello rostro no le daban compasión al hombre que con ese retorcido semblante la miraba sin un ápice de piedad…

Él le expresa con gran violencia y a la vez con odio en esas crueles palabras, empujándola una vez más a la pared …

-Prefiero matarte aquí y ahora que verte en las manos de ese maldito bastardo (apuntando con el cañón del arma directo a la cien con una mirada llena de rencor y odio, la chica solo puede sentir el dolor aprisionándola entre sus brazos y la pared ese hombre frente a ella a tocado fondo lo estaba abandonado y solo pensar en esa idea a el lo disgustaba, tantas cosas que hiso para traerla de vuelta fueron inútiles no conforme con eso su sueño había sido aplastado por el ser que hasta hace unos días amaba más que a su propia existencia y ahora esa persona le decía que se termino y se iba con su peor enemigo que karma tan cruel estaba pagando que lo único que había amado en esta vida se tenía que ir de su lado, un fugas pensamiento lo reanima imaginándola al lado de alguien que no era él y lo consume de ira tomando a mamori de el cuello con gran fuerza casi al punto de asfixiarla robando su oxigeno y aun apuntando con el arma plantándole un beso tan feroz que el solo contacto lastimaba hasta en lo profundo, la lleva hasta su habitación arrojándola a la cama y mientras se quita esas prendas estorbosas le pronuncia con esa voz tan varonil…)

-voy a destruir lo que una vez fue mío si piensas que fácilmente voy a dejarte ir con él, te equivocaste de persona voy acabar contigo y para el final no vas a querer que nadie te vuelva a tocar voy a destruirte por dentro y por fuera como tu insiste conmigo (mirándola muy decidido mientras que una aura obscura lo rodea el se acomoda entre sus piernas para concluir su historia, casi como un trance poseído por ese sentimiento ruin se deja llevar hasta el más bajo de sus instintos tomando el cuerpo de su víctima ya sin voluntad para defenderse y un devil susurro lo regresa para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer horrorizándolo del simple acto del que ella acababa de ser víctima )

-no….por….favor…detente (con las únicas fuerzas que le quedan) ya …..no…..por …f…avor …..Detente

.

.

.

BBBIPPP…..BIPPP…BIPPP

El sonido de la alarma hace que abra los ojos inmediatamente y con un reflejo incorpora su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en la cama con un poco de sudor en la frente y la respiración agitada el solo pensamiento de lo que una vez fue capaz de hacer convirtiéndose en un criminal, dolor es lo único que los unía ella lo hirió como nadie y por primera vez se sentía culpable por vengarse, destrozo con las manos lo que una vez abrazo para proteger, se inclina toma el reloj y lo lanza directo a la pared destrozándolo por completo y lograr su objetivo una vez más silenciar su alrededor, enmarcando la soledad recostándose nuevamente pasar su brazo por arriba de su frente observa sus dedos, sus manos, las únicas testigos de lo que fue capaz de hacerle juro proteger hasta con el último aliento a las personas que amaba pero tan fácil fue cambiar de opinión que llegó a convertirse en un monstro dejándole ver su lado más obscuro, la luz que atravesaba la habitación comenzaba a molestarle el sol en su máximo esplendor turbaba su habitad causando un leve reclamo como usualmente hacia…

-TCHHH

Chasqueando con la lengua se dirige al mueble junto a el toma su celular para notar una abrumadora verdad o alguien jugaba una broma muy cruel al hombre o por fin logro completar sus horas de sueño su reloj 1:00PM ni el mismo lo creía había podido dormir tanto con solo recordarla, en años no logro conciliar el sueño por más de 8horas y de pronto 16horas sonaba absurdo regresa a acostarse pero recuerda que su vuelo sale a las 4 aunque era su jet y podía salir a la hora que él quisiera había algo que lo incitaba a alejarse lo más pronto posible le faltaba esa preciada pertenencia la idea de olvidarlo lo incomodaba pero que podía hacer si muy posiblemente su padre se lo había llevado consigo remueve las sabanas comienza a vestirse con su habitual conjunto en negro el día es caluroso anunciando el verano en todo su apogeo, una vez más dirige su mirada a su teléfono incrédulo por lo que este le anunciaba pero no había error era un hecho que durmió más de la cuenta y sus ojos no disimulaban tal descanso de pronto revisa de nuevo, la conmoción se refleja en su mirada no podía creerlo era coincidencia o destino pero una extraña casualidad lo trajo de regreso a casa y por su constante recordatorio quería irse en el mimo día que hace diez años salió huyendo para jamás volver y las circunstancia lo habían devuelto una vez más a este día en el que la vio por última vez, esa imagen seguía recordándole ese lado que solo ella conoció cuando todo por fin llego a su final (levanta su ropa del suelo, y le da una última mirada acostada en la cama con pequeños temblores y sujetando tan fuerte una parte de la sabana que solo tapa sus caderas y mantiene al descubierto el resto de su piel quiere volver a tocarla solo una vez más pero todo quedo dicho se hicieron daño el uno al otro no hay ni un mínimo de porcentaje para cambiar lo que acababa de pasar se aleja ya no había vuelta atrás…..

**-21 de junio-**

Jamás olvidaría esa fecha cada minuto que vivía lo traía de nuevo a su memoria queriendo, alguna vez convertirse en su héroe pero después de todo un villano sigue siendo malvado y termina sacando su verdadera naturaleza como ella lo comprobó, se atrevió a jugar con fuego y pago caras las consecuencias convertirse en tantas cosas por ella y al final lo único que pudo demostrar es que es un verdadero demonio por más herido y aunque ella aun este es sus recuerdos ya no hay nada que hacer como podría olvidar lo que le hiso nada ni nadie aria que cambie de opinión fue y sigue siendo una enemiga…

Sale de la habitación con una mirada furiosa en su rostro el auto de su asistente lo esperaba se encaminan al aeropuerto, pero ni el está preparado para los eventos que están a punto de acontecer sus dos fieles amigos ya están en posición para llevárselo del aeropuerto en cuanto aparezca he ir a aquella fiesta…..

-Kurita estás listo en cuanto aparezca lo tacleas y lo cargas, lo sacas lo mas rápido que puedas, lo encierras en el auto mientras que yo entretengo a su fastidioso asistente no te preocupes no hay falla el no sabrá que es lo que lo demolió jajajaj

- oye musashi no crees que es un poco agresivo

-para nada es lo que tenemos que hacer para llevarlo, si hubiera otra forma lo hubiera echo pero el no te deja opción así que no quiero que te eches para a tras recuerda el plan

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo

-así se habla grandote, mira parece que están llegando manos a la obra

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un hombre desolado iba inmenso en sus propios pensamientos tantos que incluso le estaba provocando una terrible jaqueca por segunda vez sentía que salía de Japón con la cola entre las patas como si tuviera miedo y es lo que mas lo enfurecía de que diablos tiene miedo ya no era un niño indefenso quien fuera quien sea que se atreva aponerle una mano encima es seguro que terminaría muy mal pero no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera ese frustrante sentimiento seguía ahí, se detiene el auto por fin llegan a su destino su asistente se adelanta a preparar los pendientes mientras que hiruma da un último vistazo a aquellos paisajes en el pasado no se dio tiempo de decir adiós ni siquiera quiso mirar por la ventana ahora parecía tan necesitado de desahogar lo que sentía da un fugas mirada como olvidar los constantes viajes que hizo justo a los devil bats cuando todo era bueno y podía controlarlo nada se le salía de las manos y mucho menos ella, da un giro con la cabeza se encamina al interior del aeropuerto una vez más se va y ya estaba harto de ser un idiota se sienta en una bancas alejado de todos a pesar que el lugar está lleno su mirada aun estaba perdida las voces a su alrededor asían un eco pero solo las ignoraba de pronto sin que el lo prevea…

PAZZZZZZ!

Un balón tropieza con su cara estaba tan distraído que sus reflejos no pudieron reaccionar el balón cae ante sus pies la escena es contemplada por kurita que en cualquier momento entraría en acción, hiruma con un semblante aparentemente tranquilo se levanta de su cómoda estancia se dirige al pequeño que sin ninguna intención golpeo al hombre lo mira como si el mundo se fuera acabar en ese mismo instante el rostro del pequeño empezó a reflejar tal temor por su destino, el sujeto frente a el empezaba a tomar un claro perfil de desapruebo el rostro obscurecido por su enojo toma al pequeño de la camisa y lo levanta para poder verlo mas de cerca esta a punto de estallar con la indefensa creatura cuando de repente un grito se va escuchando como si se aproximara poco a poco el niño por tal impresión se desmaya, el hombre se dirige hacia tal escandalo dándose cuenta que es muy tarde para poder escapar una gran mole y a su máxima velocidad va tras de el todas las personas son testigos de la escena…

-Noooooooooooooo!(kurita tacleando a hiruma)el tipo queda sepultado bajo la humanidad del line Baker solo pudo atinar a arrojar a al niño aun lado para que no saliera herido obviamente el sin conciencia en el suelo y echo un guiñapo con esos típicos súrculos dando vueltas en sus pupilas lo levanta es sus hombros se dirige a la desesperada madre del niño y se disculpa con ella dando un reverencia y alejándose lo mas rápido posible para no seguir llamando la atención era natural que eso no pudiera pasar pues tremendo hombre cargando inconsciente aun tipo rubio de no tan mal ver es muy difícil pasar desapercibido mientras tanto

-muchas gracias

-de nada (algo extrañado por ese hombre que hacia preguntas sin sentido continua con sus labores)

Se encamina a su auto una vez más nota que su amigo está preocupado esperándolo con la puerta abierta

-musashi creo que acabo de matar a hiruma

-jajajaja tranquilo no creo que sea tan fácil de exterminar solo esta inconsciente anda démonos prisa hay una fiesta ala que debemos asistir( dirigiéndose a esa esplendida fiesta estaban ansiosos por que todos lo vieran que no se daban cuenta que poco a poco va abriendo los ojos ellos muy concentrados en su objetivo y como si fuera una vieja sensación sus cuerpos comienzan a tener ese familiar escalofrío una aura obscura va saliendo desde la parte trasera con sus típicos murciélagos obscuros manifestando el despertar del demoniaco Quarterback sin más se lanza asía ellos provocándoles un susto mortal que por poco ase que sus almas abandonen sus cuerpos entre tanta conmoción musashi pudo recuperar el control del automóvil aunque él lo estuviera reteniendo del cuello y dejando aun kurita desmayado por el susto

-YAHAAAAAA! Que te propones maldito viejo regresa ahora mismo (con esa usual mirada asesina)

-no puedo hacer eso le prometí a kurita irías así que te sientas y te callas iras aunque tenga que arrastrarte por la maldita alfombra roja seguro que tus fieles admiradores no les parecerá tan atractivo pero sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo (su mirada tan seria )

-que hablador eres te crees que me voy a quedar aquí haciendo lo que tú digas

-Si!

-Carajo tu y tus jodidas ideas (resignado a seguir las órdenes del pateador) solo espero que kurita despierte antes que cambies de parecer

-el jodido gordo de seguro se orino en los pantalones kekekeke

-pobre y tantas ganas que tenia de verte

-claro me dio uno de esos abrazos que me sacaron hasta el último aliento maldito gordo

-yo creo que trato de defender a ese niño

-JAA ese mocoso se me había olvidado

-no tenías que ser tan agresivo

-es parte de mi no se puede evitar (una mirada intercambiada solo significaba una cosa el sabe muy bien las razones de su comportamiento de ahora)

-parece que nunca vas a cambiar

-oye jodido viejo detente en la siguiente esquina no voy a llegar en esta porquería

- qué te pasa es del año

-del año de mis abuelos hay una limosina esperándonos

-así que ya sabias

-no es difícil adivinar lo que unos idiotas van a hacer

Estaciona el auto en el lugar indicado por hiruma ambos se miran pensando en que van a hacer con kurita hiruma solo llega a una solución

PAZZZ PAZZ PAZZ

-te volviste loco o que crees que estás haciendo (tratando de detener a hiruma y sus bofetadas)

-estoy despertándolo ni creas que voy a cargar a esta mole

El chico con tanto golpe poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos desorientado y confundido preguntándose en que lugar se encontraba lo primero que ve es hiruma y sin que el lo prevea es jalado hasta el dándole un abrazo impetuoso a su amigo y sus enternecedoras lagrimas saliendo de su cuerpo mientras que hiruma trata de jalar aire hasta llegar al límite y patearlo logrando sacarlo del auto de una sola patada.

-malnacido tratas de asfixiarme jalando aire

-Hir snif snif snif snif ma hiruma

-ni te me acerques maldito gordo (apuntando con su 9 milímetros)

A unas cuadras de ahí un evento se engalanaba con sus deslumbrantes luces adornando el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba obscuro invitados se reunían en la alfombra roja, abrazos y risas eran compartidos los recuerdos emergían sus andanzas en aquello anhelados años ,resplandores de las cámaras fotográficas destellaban con cada invitado, fans de las estrellas presentes coreaban sus nombres eufóricamente, la música sonaba estruendosa a cada paso que daban todo el glamor de la sociedad japonesa he internacional se reunía en tal suceso la fama la gloria que acompañaba a sus invitados se notaba con una simple mirada equipos que una vez fueron memorables en su tiempo ahora regresaban como lo que eran súper estrellas de la afamada NFL….

Mientras tanto una preciosa mujer baja del taxi al ver toda la concurrencia que se había aglomerado en el evento decide entrar por la parte trasera para no llamar la atención el bullicio de todo esto la abrumaba, se encamina a la puerta de atrás pero a cada paso que da es como un imán atrapando miradas indiscretas de parte del servicio que ofrecía el hotel en el que se llevaría a cabo y es que las miradas curiosas no podían evitarse todos quedaban con la boca abierta preguntando de donde había salido tan atractiva mujer y por obvias razones se colaba por la parte trasera y es que pensando en que es una hermosa modelo pues quería evitar los acosadores medios de comunicación mientras ella lograba su objetivo y burlarse de los medios alguien muy importante hacia su arribo en la alfombra roja todos los periodistas y reporteros estaban alá expectativa de su presencia y es que cada uno de ellos vendería su alma por una exclusiva con el más famoso quarterback que se allá conocido sale de su extravagante limosina dejando perplejos a varios invitados por su abrupta presencia ya que como era de él no podía fallar sus muy celebres disparos y hacer una de esas magistrales entradas como solía hacer antes de entrar a un partido haciendo que de mediato el público enloqueciera y atrapado la atención de todos en el lugar acompañando por sus amigos que igualmente eran aclamados, caminan hacia la fiesta como todas unas estrellas de rock dueños del camino y por el centro siempre llevando su presunción en cada mirada que lanzaba , su imponente presencia le trae a unos desagradables recuerdos (innumerables torturas, chantajes y castigos siendo sus esclavos) y otros una alegría por volver a ver a ese entrañable amigo y por que no rival sobre el emparrillado Kid de ahora quarterback de los vaqueros de dallas se acerca a saludar a uno de sus mejores oponentes..

.

.

.

-hace tanto que no nos vemos hiruma (columpiando su sombrero hacia adelante saludando a hiruma)

-Shien, o todavía sigues llamándote Kid (con esa sarcástica lengua con la que sigue demostrando que es un demonio)

-dime como quieras (sonriéndole sin ningún temor)

Camina como si nada hacia el salón las lindas edecanes muestran el camino a los invitados el lugar se destaca por su distinción y elegancia lo que se esperaría de la organizadora aun acompañado por sus amigos se adentran a ver qué es lo que les depara esta reunión…

Musashi-tenías que ser tan grosero

-deja de regañarme maldito viejo

Se ríen un poco y continúan su camino de pronto son asustados por tres inconfundibles personas que los sacan de sus pensamientos, los hermanos jajaja apenas entraban al lugar y no podían evitar saludar a su inigualable capitán.

jumonji-Ha hey (como era de esperarse casi no habla mucho ya que de los tres es el que más tiene contacto con ellos pues es uno de los Line Becker más fuertes sobre el campo de juego, estando en el mismo equipo que musashi STELEERS)

Togano-Haa capitán cuanto tiempo sin verte refiriéndose a musashi (llevaba tiempo sin jugar ahora era un hombre común y corriente claro si se le podía llamar normal ya que era el autor de un manga shojo que es actualmente el más popular en todo Japón)

KuroKi-Haaaa a pasado mucho tiempo hiruma-san (decía kuroki con ese estrafalario peinado el no continuo siendo un jugador pero era un famoso actor en Japón conocido por sus papeles de acción en las películas)

Platican de las actuales vidas que llevan claro siendo mas reservado hiruma sin entrar demasiado en su vida se burla un poco de los últimos dos por donde acabaron aunque sean muy famosos sin que lo esperen unas risas llaman de mediato su atención….

-MAX atrapada decía un chico con una inusual vestimenta logrando atrapar varias copas de cristal que estuvieron a punto de romperse por su propia culpa al empujar sin querer a uno de los camareros

Sena-lo siento se encuentra bien(decía el running back al mesero con esa gentileza y humildad que se reflejaba en su mirada, le ayuda a levantarse y sin preverlo siente esa familiar mirada junto con una vieja corazonada que lo acompaña y ese inevitable escalofrió le recorre la espina dorsal sabía muy bien a quien pertenecían distinguidas sensaciones como esa mirada la cual jamás olvidaría, lo mira desde el extremo no planea aturdirse solo por su presencia nota que no es el único que se percata de su presencia riku se siente igual)

Hiruma no puede evitar verlos, varias veces tuvieron mutuos encuentros he incluso llegaron a coincidir en fiestas pero nunca se hablaron y nuevamente están uno frente al otro después que se pelearan en ese día tabú para hiruma solo hipócritamente hablan uno del otro ante las cámaras como rivales sin relacionarse mucho, nota que no es el único ya que siente la inquisidora mirada de riku súper estrella de los Broncos uno de sus acérrimos rivales al igual que Sena Running Back de los patriotas integrado al exclusivo salón de la fama de la NFL.

Monta-porque están tan serios solo fue un pequeño accidente no pasa nada verdad( de mediato dirige la mirada hacia donde sus amigos, por fin había dado la cara después de tantos años lo tenía enfrente aunque al igual que muchos de ellos lo había enfrentado en alguno de sus partidos no puede evitar seguir teniendo respeto por el después de todo gracias a él tuvo una segunda oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y se sentía en deuda, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace 10 años y lo mucho que le dolió lo que sucedió una milésima parte de el sentía lastima pues nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Sena y Riku aunque al igual que muchos de sus amigos se debatió en tratar de entender la situación lo mira y se acerca)

Hiruma-sempai tanto tiempo sin verte

-de que carajo estás hablando maldito mono si nos vimos hace como dos meses (recordando monta Jets vs 49ers compitieron en el Súper Bowl ganador hiruma claro)

M-(desgraciado porque apenas se va dando cuenta que él tiene razón queriendo actuar tan cool y para colmo es corregido como en los viejos tiempos dejándole ver que sigue siendo un idiota)

-fue un gran juego (nota que el idiota solo trata de romper el hielo y apoyarlo a su propio estilo no podía evitar comportarse así)

Monta-(las palabras que le dijo parecen animarlo un poco, musashi y el resto del grupo empiezan a hacerle burla por la suerte que había tenido y haber llegado tan lejos al igual que ellos) Max pena hiruma-senpai

-deja de hacerte el chulo y ve con tus amigos sacando su nueve milímetros de alguna parte

Monta-estoy con mis amigos aunque tengan sus diferencias sena desde que lo conozco es mi mejor amigo y hiruma-sempai tu siempre serás a quien le debo lo que se sobre futbol así que no me pidas que elija (serio y poniendo un ambiente muy tenso entre ellos pues sabía muy bien a lo que se refería todos sentían lo mismo que monta)

-por eso te dije que dejes de actuar tan chulo maldito mono mierdoso (con una mueca de terror hiruma tratando de asustarlo como en los viejos tiempos)

Musashi-ya déjalo tranquilo hiruma muévete vamos a saludar (refiriéndose al grupo de Sena)

-te volviste loco o de lo viejo que estas ya te dio el alzhéimer

-vaya, vaya mira quien tiene miedo ahora (retándose mutuamente)

-yo no tengo miedo maldito viejo (persuadido por ese truco logra que rompa con esos tabúes que lo tiene tan retraído se encaminan hacia el grupo de sena, conformado por riku, taki,kid,shin, sakuraba)

Musashi-hola chicos como están tratando de no ser tan obvio con respecto a hiruma actúa como aquí no a pasado nada

Sena-hi que bueno que pudieron venir suzuna estará muy feliz por verlos (se ve normal a pesar de las circunstancias)

Hiruma y sena se miran el uno al otro es como destapar un gran agujero negro entre los dos como sea tenían que disimular lo que sentían pues tantos periodistas a su alrededor, un leve error y seria el fin de una gloriosa carrera para cualquiera de ellos..

Sena-hiruma-san es bueno verte (con una nostálgica sonrisa a pesar de todo las decisiones que tomo antes no las rectificaría pero por una de sus personas preciadas valía la pena pasar por pequeños y desagradables momentos como este)

-que tal maldito enano aunque creo que es hora de irte cambiando el nombre kekeke

Riku-me largo este lugar me da nauseas (dirigiéndose a hiruma)

-tal vez sea porque de entro todos solo puedes respirar el aroma de la victoria gracias a que otros la han probado

Riku-imbesi…(apunto estallar, sena trata de detenerlo y todos los chicos comienzan a exaltarse)

Suzuna- riku- riku más vale que no estés pensando en causar problemas esta es una fiesta no un ring (suzuna con una cara terrorífica se dirige al chico los demás miran como se aleja del grupo)

Todos quedan paralizados por la intrusión de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabache ondulado y un escotado vestido rojo que entallaba muy bien su cuerpo y que dejaría babeando a cualquiera..

Sena mira a la chica queda como idiota mirándola su muy sensual esposa apenas 2 años de casados y parece como la primera vez que la vio ya no lucia tan inocente como entonces pero la madurez que había adquirido no dejaba nada que desear, una espectacular comentarista y reportera de deportes actualmente, los chicos quedan deslumbrados por su bella presencia.

Suzuna-yoi-niii que bueno que decidiste venir me alegro mucho que hayan podido asistir en verdad que si (casi a punto de llorar por volver a verlos reunidos juntos la hace llenarse de esos atesorados recuerdos)

-no tuve opción (mirando a musashi y kurita )

Suzuna- he?( lo mira algo extrañada preguntándose si muy dentro de él le sigue afectando ese turbio pasado que la sigue hiriendo, solo una vez se ha sentido traicionada y de todas las personas que pudieron dañarlo de todas jamás se imaginó que su quería ex amiga lo hiciera una parte de ella llego a odiarla a tal extremo que su relación con sena se detuvo por casi 4 años sin hablarse hasta que por fin cedió un poco a pesar de ello no dejo que sena invitara a mamori a su boda y si hablan o se veían tenía que ser solo ellos ya que ella sin lugar a dudas esta de lado de hiruma)

Sena- Lo siento tengo que ir con riku da una reverencia y se aleja(los chicos miran a sena irse después de todo ellos dos eran sus únicos aliados)

Suzuna lo mira a pesar de tanto tiempo su sombra seguía perturbándolos no solo a ella por lo que se veía..

-you-niii siento lo de tu

-si dices una palabra más en este momento te llenare de agujeros

-como pensaba después de todo no has cambiado nada jaja

Todos ríen por el comentario de suzuna dándole la razón..

Musashi- por cierto alguien sabe algo de yukimitsu

-es verdad el único que falta es el calvo

Sakuraba-ya no debe tardar según se regresó a Japón junto con tamaki , vinieron a dar una conferencia de medicina y parece que se quedaran unos días aquí

Shin-hay vienen

Y como bien decía el inexpresivo shin en el vestíbulo estaba tamaki y su esposa kawana y después de compartir varios años en la facultad de medicina uno de sus apreciados amigos lo acompañaba yukimitsu más adulto un genio cirujano cardiotorácico afamado por nuevas técnicas que el mismo había creado para mejorar los síntomas de raras enfermedades, se aproximaba a sus queridos camaradas que hacía tiempo no veían tanto tiempo hacia que no se habían visto y era inevitable esos abrazos cada uno saludando a su peculiar manera ..

Yuki-chicos hace tanto…. Me da mucho gusto verlos por fin (sus lágrimas comienzan a ocupar sus pupilas y una entrecortada voz sale de sus labios)

Tamaki- lo mismo digo desde que entramos a la universidad formamos nuevas amistades y comenzamos a formar parte de diferentes mundos me alegro que nos hayamos rencontrado después de tanto (mirando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo)

Musashi- lo mismo digo después de tanto esta fiesta parece no solo reunir a los Devil Bats hay muchos conocidos de aquellos tiempos no creen

Hiruma- claro que sí, lo que me alegra es que parece que muchos de estos idiotas no me han olvidado desde que entre parece que se pusieron de acuerdo y se han alejado un poco

habashira- que esperabas, la mitad de estos bastardos fue tu esclavo, o fue extorsionado por ti maldito (ahora convertido en un exitoso hombre de negocios saliendo de una esquina no pudo evitar saludarlo)

-no es mi culpa que fueran tan fáciles de manipular como tu kekeke

Habashira-maldito ya no somos esos críos queriendo actuar como adultos

-lo se kekeke

La velada transcurría tan amena y agradable para sus invitados alegremente se rencontraban y recopilaban esas anécdotas que los llenaba de tanta satisfacción…

Y sin esperarlo un invitado más llega todos un poco en sock por su presencia nadie se lo esperaba después de tanto tiempo y es lo único que queda de los poderosos hermanos kongo, usui entra por la entrada principal manifestando en algunos malos recuerdos y en otros un sentimiento de pena …

Usui- hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Kurita- usui-chan cuanto tiempo (cargándolo y abrazándolo después de todo fue un entrañable amigo para el y unos cuantos mas)

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte kurita

Tamaki- es verdad como has estado

-me alegro tanto de verlos he estado muy bien no puedo quejarme me he estado haciendo cargo del negocio de mi familia después de perder a mi hermano menor a mis padres les ha costado mucho tiempo reponerse

Suzuna- lo siento mucho usui-niii lo olvide completamente

-no te preocupes ya han pasado 9 años no podías recordarlo fue algo sorpresivo para todos

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto unos reporteros que se encontraban en la sala no pudieron pasar desapercibido al hombre y reconocer la figura de quien hace mucho tiempo dejo atónito a todo el mundo.

-Ya viste quien acaba de entrar (decía un reportero)

-que no es ese usui kongo el hermano mayor de el quarterback de los jets agon kongo

-es verdad es muy trágica su historia fue una nota catastrófica para toda la NFL en su tiempo

-como olvidarlo en pleno asenso a la fama muere en ese trágico accidente

.

.

.

Al verlo después de tanto tiempo no sabía cómo tratarlo sin embargo el jamás tuvo la culpa de lo que allá pasado sin duda alguna cuando se enteró de ese accidente no pudo evitar pensar que su propia karma lo llevo hasta esas circunstancias el destino siempre se sale con la suya tal vez se tomó demasiado enserio el nombre de que es bendecido por los dioses y pago cara esa etiqueta.

Usui-hiruma

-hey (las palabras salen sobrando en un momento así no hay un consuelo mejor que el que tu compañero sabe en la posición que te encuentras al perder a alguien)

Usui- creo que iré a saludar a los chicos nos veremos

Se aleja del grupo y se encamina hacia donde están sena y riku, todo un poco más calmado regresa esa armoniosa atmosfera que los envolvía hace un rato, sin más suzuna se disculpa pues tiene que ir a preparar unos cuantos detalles en el escenario…

Mushi- estas bien

Hiruma- de que hablas

Musashi- creí que saldrías corriendo en cuanto lo vieras

Hiruma- él no tiene nada que ver solo fue otra víctima de las circunstancias al igual que ese pobre diablo que igual que yo creí y en sus mentiras

Musashi -así que después de tantos años también te compadeces de agon

Hiruma- no me compadezco me da lástima y me reconforta saber que no fui el único que fue su idiota

Musashi- jajaja

De pronto una conversación se empieza hacer muy irritante para los oídos de cierta persona que no puede oír su nombre ni en sueños…

Habashira- que paso con su dulce manager

Todos los chicos quedan en silencio

Tamaki-yukimitsu y yo la hemos visto desde hace tiempo (solo sabía un poco pero para el no tenía el mismo significado para los demás)

Monta- a que se refieren yo sabía que mamori-chan residía en Inglaterra

Yukimitsu- es verdad pero parece ser que no solo nosotros volvimos mamori ya tiene dos años viviendo aquí en Tokio

Musashi-como es que saben tanto de ella

Yuki- eso… es…ella es Pediatra quirúrgica en el hospital general donde estamos dando una conferencia además no es la primera vez que la vemos sinceramente hemos estado en contacto por nuestros pacientes, y por …..(se queda callado no sabe si está hablando de mas sobre todo con hiruma ahí)

Musashi- que pasa

Tamaki- yo fui el Doctor de su esposo hace 4 años (muy serio para tratar de que dejen de interrogar a yuki)

Musashi- ya veo parece que no la ha pasado muy bien

Hiruma – voy a tomar algo (se aleja con esa mirada de pocos amigos)

Tanto había pasado en solo unos pocos minutos inundándolo de una depresión en su corazón que hacía años había olvidado no podía culpar a nadie el solo se metió a la jaula de los lobos y dejo que lo royeran antes pudo recibir una bala por ella y el sabría que le correspondería cubriendo su espalda ,hasta habría jurado que los dos iban a ser los únicos en pie después de una guerra pero que más alejado de la realidad estaría sus engaños y mentiras pudieron más con ella que ese estúpido amor que profeso tener un día…..

En la mano un Jack Daniel's apunto de ingerirlo es interrumpido.

Yuki-hola hiruma –kun lo siento no quería alterarte es solo que la curiosidad de todos…

-no veo por qué debas disculparte en realidad desde que llegue todos se disculpan por algo que jamás les incumbió solo era algo de los dos nadie tenía que tomárselo personal más que yo

-como pensé hiruma no cambias el que hayamos ido hasta las vegas y estar con ustedes es porque somos amigos pase lo que pase y aunque cambien seguiremos siendo sus amigos de ambos

-kekeke

-no vas a preguntar

-si esperas que te pregunte no voy a hacerlo hace mucho me deslinde de todo lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decir

Musashi- entonces no te importara que yo pregunte verdad

-TECH (mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar)

Yuki-está bien puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

Musashi- y como esta

Yuki- ella esta bie….

-no necesito escuchar esto mejor me voy

Musashi-realmente crees que huyendo vas a lograr superarla

-no estoy huyendo simplemente lo que le pase me tiene sin cuidado, no se por que se empeñan en querer demostrar lo contrario empiezo a hartarme de esta inútil situación en donde solo das vuelta una y otra vez al mismo jodido tema Que parte de me importa un demonio no les queda claro –alejándose con una expresión de enojo que dejaría temblando hasta al mas valiente-

Yuki-no a cambiado nada no es así

Musashi-sigue igual de terco que cuando lo conocimos o tal vez mas

Yuki-ya veo párese que jamás la va perdonar no es así

Musashi- sabes bien todo lo que le hizo la verdad no se como es que todavía la sigue amando tanto después de eso hasta yo casi la termino odiando

Yuki-realmente crees que las personas cambien de la noche a la mañana

Musashi- a que te refieres tu y yo lo vimos creímos que era diferente no se como fuimos tan ciegos

Yuki-piensas que mamori era capaz de tanta maldad

Musáis- no lo se solo pude ver lo que hizo como le llamas entonces

Yuki-es solo que…..tal vez hay algo que no vimos-tomando el whisky hasta el fondo y llevando el tema a algo mucho mas serio mientras tanto un hombre furioso consigo mismo y a la ves con estas personas que se hacen llamar sus amigos trayéndole a cada momento recuerdos que a reprimido por mucho tiempo empieza a sentirse enfurecido por no poder controlarlo que diablos tenia que hacer para por fin parar estos obsesivos sentimientos mira al cielo obscuro desde el balcón en el que se esconde de esa bulliciosa gente y reporteros termina su trago y ya mas calmado el caos en su mente se dispone a amedrentar al que se le ocurra volver a sacar el tema camina muy seguro de si mismo hacia la concurrencia parece ser que se salía con la suya pues no notaba a nadie conocido aun y sin que el lo esperara unos delicados brazos se apoderan de su pecho mira con detenimiento a la atrevida que se le ocurrió fastidiarlo en semejante momento.

-pero si eres tu que jodidos estas haciendo aquí condenada modelo

-yoichi te estañe tanto que no resistí las ganas de venir a Japón a verte a demás mi agencia me pidió que viniera párese ser que todo el que fuera alguien aquí en Tokio debía asistir a esta fiesta y el premio extra es que te encontraría jajaja

-te molestaste tanto solo para encontrarme

-tu vales la pena mi querido Yoichi

-kekeke justo lo que estaba buscando

-entonces nos vamos

-si esta fiesta hace rato que se había vuelto un fastidio

Mientras que pronunciaba esas palabras las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo y una única luz alumbraba el escenario donde el maestro de ceremonias anunciaba la entrada de la anfitriona de la fiesta todo queda en completo silencio y en su aparición se escuchan los aplausos que le dan la bienvenida suzuna aparece con esa distinguida elegancia y una bella sonrisa en su rostro….

-todos muy buenas noches espero que se la estén pasando muy bien y que este largo periodo que hemos estado alejados nos sirva de lección para no alejarnos tanto la próxima vez jajaja pero no solo nos reunimos aquí para recordar viejos tiempos también estamos aquí para ayudar a los que más les hace falta con la colaboración de una pequeña fundación que con gran esfuerzo de sus iniciadoras a progresado mucho hasta hoy convertirse es uno de los centros de cuidado infantil mas importante de nuestro país cumpliendo con esta labor sin ningún beneficio lucrativo para las involucradas solo el puro amor a estos niños es por eso ahora les pido un aplauso para la directora principal del proyecto con ustedes (se queda anonadada por lo que esta escrito en ese papel de redacción en su discurso era una entupida coincidencia o alguien en el planeta tenia el mismo nombre que ella esta totalmente paralizada de solo leerlo preguntándose si alguien no le estaba jugando una broma de pronto se da cuenta que todos los presentes se quedan observándola sin entender que esta pasando aun confundida ruega que su temor no se confirme y que sea un error sin animo pronuncia el nombre )

Con ustedes Mamori Arisugawa

.

.

Minutos antes

Una hermosa mujer totalmente perdida daba vueltas una y otra vez por el lugar sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirse no quiere estar tanto tiempo solo pretende cumplir con el protocolo y continuar con su camino no deja de llamar la tensión con ese vestido que iluminaba la cara de quien lo viera y es que esta por demás decir que era lasciva la mirada que recibía de parte del Estaf que se aseguraba que el evento saliera bien distrayendo a mas de uno en sus labores y a otros mas provocándoles pequeños accidentes que les provocarían un regaño, al notar lo mucho que resaltaba decide buscar un lugar mas tranquilo donde no llame demasiado la atención hay un enorme pasillo que esta muy poco iluminado donde pretende estar un rato tranquila camina por el los grandes ventanales a su lado son traspasados por la luz de la luna llena con una curiosidad envolviéndola se encamina asía donde hay una de esa ventanas abiertas pues las cortinas son mecidas con la leve brisa que se escapa por ellas esta a punto de salir cuando alguien la jala del brazo provocándole un pequeño susto.

-es usted la invitada verdad-decía un cansado hombre que pareciera no haber dejado dar de vueltas por todos lados para encontraba

-he! yo

-santo cielo hemos estado buscándola por todos lados me alegro por fin encontrarla

-lo siento tanto no pretendía causarle problemas

-no se preocupe démonos prisa esta a punto de empezar el discurso

-claro vamos –dando una ultima mirada al paisaje que estuvo apunto de vislumbrar solo un pequeño sonido se escucha desde este apacible lugar-

TCHH-una molestia por su habitante al otro lado de las cortinas se disgusta por el escándalo que había a fuera de su escondite –

.

.

Corriendo para llegar a tiempo suben y bajan escaleras llegan justo en el momento que escucha su nombre en el escenario rápido es guiada hasta el unos aplausos se escuchan desde este lo primero que ve es la intensa luz casi Cega sus ojos y la poca visibilidad que le deja al contemplar poco a la audiencia unos murmullos es lo que alcanza a percibir todo esta totalmente en silencio como si su mera presencia turbara la plena estabilidad del acontecimiento aturdida por la incomoda situación se dispone a terminar con lo que vino a hacer de pronto como si la sangre hubiera subido estrepitosamente por su cabeza la mira como si se tratara de un fantasma susurra su nombre con temor entre los labios…

-Suzuna-chan -casi jadeando dice su nombre la persona delante de ella solo jira la mirada y se aleja del micrófono para regresarla a la realidad es difícil determinar cual de las dos esta mas sorprendida sin mas mamori se aproxima al auricular y de una vez por todas terminar con todo y salir de allí, sin esperarlo las miradas curiosa comienzan a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, los fotógrafos no han parado de sacar flashes de sus cámaras y los murmullos se acrecientan cada vez mas, esta parada justo delante de todos a punto de dar su oratoria pero como si se tratara de un rayo extinguiendo su voz, las palabras son sofocadas por esa inolvidable mirada que se clava como un cuchillo en su cuerpo penetrándola poco a poco casi al punto de robarle su ultimo trago de vida, esa penetrante mirada que si no fuera por que se detiene en el soporte del micrófono seguro caería al suelo sus ojos la buscan y ella solo trata de evadirlos tratando de disfrazar lo que esta sintiendo se dispone a leer su discurso pero cada palabra que sale de su boca es apenas entendible sus labios tiemblan, las piernas como si de frágil cristal se tratase siente como si en cualquier momento se fueran a romper mientras que se siente sofocada por la aura negra que emite aun después de tanto tiempo logrando aturdirla por completo casi al punto de querer salir huyendo poco a poco en su interior solo puede pensar.

–No pasa nada solo…. Solo lee no pienses actúa como si nada por favor vamos mamori –dándose ánimos para sobrepasar la situación sus manos aun tiemblan sosteniendo el papel pero su mirada párese mas decidida y su aspecto párese como el de toda una mujer con confianza las palabras son mas audibles y coherentes con gran esfuerzo logra evadir su mirada y solo logra concentrarse en la luz brillante frente a ella, pretende no darle ningún chance a su desesperación y mantenerse hasta el final….

-De todo corazón en nombre de nuestros niños y sus trabajadores les damos las gracias a todos por venir y ayudarnos gracias una vez mas a nuestra benefactora la -san por todo y a ustedes también

Suzuna se acerca le agradece igualmente a todos y se da por concluido el evento aunque la fiesta y la música aun permanecerían para el que lo deseara, las dos bajan tras bambalinas mamori sigue a suzuna hasta la parte trasera mientras que esa mirada no se alega de ella la sigue hasta perderla de vista comienza a caminar sin sentido asía esa presencia que logra sacar recónditos sentimientos que creía jamás volver a experimentar solo tuvo que mirarla una jodida vez para despertar todo lo que había estado dormido hasta este instante….

.

.

.

-que haces aquí mamori-san –con una irritante mirada la desafía furiosa como si el sentimiento de odio y rencor todavía permanecieran dentro de ella después de 10 años

-lo siento tanto suzuna-chan yo no tenia idea

-estas segura por que es la primera vez que nos reunimos desde…. Tienes que seguir arruinando la vida de todos aun no estas conforme con lo que le hiciste tienes que venir a atormentarlo

-yo no lo sabia, no tengo intención de hacerle dañó a nadie por favor… lo siento será mejor que me valla

-no te acerques a nosotros

Tratando de alegarse lo mas rápido posible de ahí como fue tan ingenua era muy posible que se encontrara con ellos como pudo ser tan tonta y llegar hasta este punto no quería hacerles daño pero tampoco sabría como darles una explicación como manejaría esta dura situación estaba atrapada entre la espada y otra que ella misma empuñaría una y otra vez se repetía la imagen de hiruma con esa fija mirada sobre ella que le corta la respiración y que la estaba haciendo entrar en un completo ataque de pánico el tan solo imaginarlo la convertía en el ser mas débil…

Distraída tratando de huir no se da cuenta que una obscuridad ha comenzado a invadir su entorno y una inconfundible voz llega hasta sus oídos sacándola de su objetivo e inundándola de ansiedad por lo que pueda pasar…

-tan pronto te vas

Se detiene sierra sus ojos aun le da la espalda pase lo que pase este encuentro se tenia que dar tarde o temprano y ella bien lo sabia pero ni con todas las seguridades ni con todo un escuadrón de policía resguardándola la prepararía para esto, de nuevo los abre se resigna pasa saliva por su garganta y voltea lo mira están cara a cara después de tanto tiempo podría desmayarse en cualquier momento su sola presencia la perturbaba a tal punto de que sus mas profundos miedos comenzaban a emerger y pronto terminarían dominándola paralizándola con su sola presencia nota como se va acercando poco a poco sigiloso, enigmático, tan varonil y altivo como siempre fue dejándola sin un solo aliento podía sentir su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer se entregaba a el sumisa para que concluyera con cualquier plan de venganza que tuviera entre manos.

Tan cerca y tan lejos uno del otro, a tan solo unos centímetros de tocarse sus miradas se unen como la primera vez que se miraron suspendidos en el tiempo, mamori lo mira hace tanto que deseaba verlo hasta en sus mas íntimos pensamientos lo veía y por fin estaba frete a ella solo desea rendirse ante el dicen que la mejor parte es caer y si el la sujetaría sin dudar ella lo aria ¿Cómo se le llama a esto? Todo menos amor estaba segura de que podría mantenerse distante le desearía buena suerte y le diría "Te Amo" cuando no este escuchando ¿cuanto tiempo mas podrían seguir con esto?

Mamori-(te pediría con todas mis fuerzas que no te acerque tanto a mi, me cuesta demasiado respirar, tengo miedo de lo que puedas llegar a ver en este momento te daré lo único que me queda los latidos de mi corazón roto siento como el alma se parte lenta y dolorosamente te he echado tanto de menos que mirarte aun duele demasiado podría llorar tirarme a tus brazos pero me temo que no hay redención para los mentirosos y mucho menos para los traidores) mamori a duras penas puede controlar lo que siente sus lagrimas están a punto de brotar y el se acerca un poco mas….

Hay mentiras que por su propio peso caen nada es mas liberador que la verdad no se pierdan en siguiente capitulo por fin su destino los esta alcanzando cada pieza del rompecabezas se esta alineando.

.

.

.

OneShot

"El líder de los corazones rotos"

10 años suena mucho pero la verdad es que son mas largos de lo que parecen cuando añoras a alguien cada segundo, cada hora, cada que se mueve la manecilla del reloj es como estarse volviendo completamente loco queriendo que el tiempo regrese e impedir que siga avanzando ahora 10 años después estoy justo aquí delate tuyo mirándote embobado con ese esplendor que me deja perplejo preguntándome donde carajo había estado y como diablos permití que te alejaras…..

Minutos antes.

Yoichi salía de su escondite y se disponía a partir ya no era divertido cuando todos se ponían deacuerdo en traerle malos recuerdos sin que lo intuya es sujetado desde la espalda por unos brazos delicados que lo rodean por completo y gracias a su perfume puede descifrar que es una mujer se da vuelta y la mira deseando que sea ella pero solo es una tenue ilusión mismo tono de cabello, casi el color de ojos y piel tan blanca y parecida pero no cambiaba el echo que era una simple imitación para los ratos de soledad decepcionado y abatido por que no es quien el quisiera le dice

-pero si eres tu que jodidos estas haciendo aquí condenada modelo

-yoichi te estañe tanto que no resistí las ganas de venir a Japón a verte a demás mi agencia me pidió que viniera párese ser que todo el que fuera alguien aquí en Tokio debía asistir a esta fiesta y el premio extra es que te encontraría jajaja

-te molestaste tanto solo para encontrarme

-tu vales la pena mi querido Yoichi

-kekeke justo lo que estaba buscando

-entonces nos vamos

-si esta fiesta hace rato que se había vuelto un fastidio

Al apagarse por completo todo queda extrañado al notar que la jodida patines esta apunto de dar un aburrido discurso opta por irse lo mas rápido posible

-yoichi date prisa te dejare si no te apuras-con una cara sonriente-

El la mira y se dirige a la salida hasta que escucha ese nombre que retumba en sus oídos ese melodioso y hostigoso nombre que hacia tanto no lo había escuchado pero es mas su sorpresa cundo la ve aparecer cuantos sueños y alucinaciones había tenido es que no era suficiente ya mil beses fantaseo con tenerla frente a el y ahora de carne y hueso estaba a solo unos pasos tan hermosa o tal vez mas que la ultima vez que la vio esta en shock, su corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de sus cavidad, la respiración agitada y un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo queriéndole decir lo mucho que le ha hecho falta,

Por fin lo ve sus miradas se juntan trata de evadirlo pero quiere mas quiere seguir viéndola por el saltaría al escenario y la besaría por esos 10 años por primera vez en tanto tiempo se volvía a sentir vivo una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo reanimaba y le advertía que ese sentimiento que a estado guardado tanto tiempo quiere salir, escucho una voz a mi lado que me llama insistentemente pero no quiero atender quiero seguir mirándote de pronto comienza alejarse como en aquella ocasión no quiere que pase quiere detenerla perderla otra vez seria lo mismo que morir sale corriendo desesperado queriendo encontrarla empuja y quita a los que se interpongan en su camino y como una revelación la ve saliendo tan apresuradamente como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera no puede evitar salir en su búsqueda desesperado por atraparla le pronuncia.

-tan pronto te vas

No se da vuelta teme que salga huyendo que hermosa así de cerca la ultima vez que vi su espalda fue en ese momento en el que le hice mas daño que nadie y ahora aquí atamos yo con estos deseos de acariciarte levanta su mano para saber que es real y no otra invención de su imaginación pero ella se gira antes que concluya, sus ojos con ese azul tan perfecto parecen tan tristes el brillo que poseían poco a poco se a perdido aun así no pierden su belleza, su cabellos sigue siendo tan bonito cayendo por sus hombros provocándole los mas ardiente deseos de profanarla, y su piel tan pálida como entonces solo adquiría color por sus intensos besos.

Volver a verte es traer de nuevo aquellos recuerdos que tan fuertemente intente reprimir pero verte es como un fuerte remolino de emociones que me intoxica me recuerda a lo que se sentía estar a tu lado, me trate de convencer que es mejor estar lejos de ti pero acabo de recordar lo mucho que te he echado de menos lo mucho que me has hecho falta estoy aquí sin nada que perder tal vez sea tiempo de rendirme y convertirme en el líder de los corazones rotos ahora se lo que se siente arriesgarlo todo y sobrevivir me he aferrado a las dulces palabras que una vez me dedicaste tal vez es hora de cortar nuestro hilo rojo, tal vez me quede por un poco mas de dolor, este podría ser un nuevo comienzo o el inicio de un cruel final .

Inspirado en Papa Roach-Forever

No se como empezar esta disculpa mi frente al piso y digo "LO SIENTO" en verdad les pido disculpas casi un jodido año para actualizar enserio muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y me dejan un poco de ustedes espero no decepcionarlas se que hiruma no es tan débil pero creo que no importa que quieras parecer de piedra si los sentimientos son tan fuertes no hay ningún escudo que te proteja ojala les guste y no dejen de seguirme esta historia apenas comienza y créanme no se lo quieren perder bueno sin mas que decirles gracias y nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
